A Time For Wolves
by Downesy28
Summary: As Westeros is falling apart, one man comes to Westeros looking to make a difference but little does he know he will change things forever. Jon Snow is at the wall, feeling betrayed by his brothers and misses his family, will his identity be revealed to him? Remaining members of two families; Stark and Reed are scattered but fate and a mysterious man brings them together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first FanFic so it will probably get better once I go along, this story will be based around the Starks and the Reeds and their rise to power, it starts after the events of Dance of Dragons. I will continue the story but updates will be sporadic I'm afraid. Just to say, I have concentrated on the story over the quality of writing but I will be making changes to chapters to make them more readable. Hope you enjoy and I am willing to receive positive and negative reviews so please post a review if you wish.**

**DISCLAIMER (to cover the entire story): I own nothing, it all belongs to George RR Martin.**

**Jon 1-**

As he woke, Jon remembered the last few weeks and felt lucky to be alive and that the Watch was still intact. After he woke from near death thanks to Melisandre, he executed wick, Bowen Marsh and the other traitors. Managed to restore order in the watch and announced he would not march to Winterfell but wait for possible word from Stannis. He also decided against the ranging to hardhome, Tormund eventually agreed. He hadn't felt as much under pressure as he was before, things were taken off his shoulders slightly. Tormund had decided if he was to fight the Wights he must have a bigger say so he took the black. This surprised Jon completely but he named Tormund acting first ranger because he was the best suited to the job, acting because he had a feeling that he wasn't the last Stark left, Benjen could still be alive, there was word from rangers that a shadowed nights watchman was spotted in a wilding village and Jon thought it could be him. It was painful to think back before the King came to visit. Jon and Robb would practise swordplay while Rickon and Bran watched, Arya would complain about knitting and always try to play with the boys. Sansa would be a nice little lady, his father would watch over them all, teach them lessons and Lady Stark would watch over her children. But now…. They were all dead or presumed dead apart from Jon, although someone didn't believe that and were searching for the Starks, Jon thought about how anyone could kill Rickon or Bran or Arya or Sansa. Who could possibly kill children just because there name is Stark, but Jon knew. The Lannister's, The Frey's, The Bolton's and the Greyjoy's that's who could and would and did.

On the wall Edd Tollett was named first steward and Jon now had counsel he trusted and his duties were less than ever. 12 castles were now garrisoned, 3 controlled by Wildlings, 6 under the Night's watch total control and 3 commanded by Black brothers and manned by Wildlings. All these decisions came to him easily and he was becoming more respected. Now Stannis was said to be alive and storming the gates of Winterfell. The red women now never left Jon alone and claimed he was Azor Ahai reborn. He didn't know want to think but he knew her magic was why he was alive, Jon was dead or at least near death and she spoke the words and he survived. He still had a few scars but they had been reduced by whatever Melisandre had done. She insisted he was the prince that was promised but he told her that he would heed her council but not follow her god. She decided to stay at the wall, and stay at the Nightfort. The Wildings now were even more loyal to Jon and some started even taking the Black along with Tormund. He walked out of the king's tower, he decided to take residence there after the cold hearted queen left, and he saw a sight he had wanted to see for months. A man had come to take the black many months ago, named Alex Mudd he was a descendent of an exiled lord and had blood of the first men and was related to house Mudd who ruled the riverlands for many years before Harren the Black took the Riverlands and raised Harrenhal. He had promised to find his relatives for him. He believed Rickon and Bran were still alive and also promised to search for his sisters. Why he wanted to do this was beyond Jon, but he trusted him after spending 10 days with the man, he knew more than he let on and seemed to believe Jon had a part to play in the so-called Game of Thrones. Now he was here.

Alex came up to him then stopped, someone walked around him towards Jon and suddenly all of Jon's dreams were realised as he saw a girl who was wearing ragged clothes and looked like she's been dragged through dirt for the last 4 years. He saw the sword then and realised, 'needle' "stick them with the pointy end". It was his little sister Arya. She came running forward and they embraced and for an amazing minute Jon forgot about the Wildings dying in Hardhome, the others gathering strength, the dispute between Wildings and the Black Brothers and everything else. "I've missed you so much Jon." "I've missed you too, little sister" He ruffled her hair like he used to and she hugged him again. She came with him to his quarters along with Mudd and a boy who looked about 18, strong and for some reason reminded Jon of Stannis, and even of King Robert. While a couple of men stayed outside, both he recognized. Arya explained everything then, it was such a long and strange tale Jon could not believe it. His little sister had escaped King's landing, met and travelled with Yoren the wandering crow, been captured by Lannisters with the boy Gendry who was with them, she acted as Tywin Lannister's cup bearer, escaped Harrenhal, Met the brotherhood without Banners, captured by the Hound, almost made it to Robb before he was killed. She had then left the hound, left to Braavos, joined the faceless men, met Sam while in Braavos, he had recently heard from Sam who was forging his chain. She had then deserted the Faceless men and managed to steal upon a ship headed for Duskendale, she met Gendry there and was found by Mudd and they got a ship to eastwatch. His Little Sister had become a fast, slick and cold-hearted killer but somewhere inside her she was still the same Arya he remembered.

While Arya and Gendry had gone to wash and change, he spoke with Mudd "Alex, who is this Boy? And why has he come here?" "He is the Bastard of Robert, of the house Baratheon. That explained why he looked like Stannis and King Robert. "I also have word from Winterfell Jon. Stannis took the castle, but was slain by the Bastard of the Dreadfort, Richard Horpe killed Ramsay in revenge, and Roose is also dead. Stannis's forces have the Garrison. Davos Seaworth is in command, and I'm pleased to tell you that he found your brother Rickon on Skagos." It took a while for Jon to take his in. Rickon alive, Stannis dead. What would happen now? "And Jon, I know this could be a lot to take for one day but there's some other things you need to be told" He went outside and called "Howland, Galbart come in here" Suddenly Galbart Glover, the lord of Deepwood Motte stood before him along with Howland Reed, the lord of Greywater Watch. "My lords, may I ask why you are here?" Glover said "for you, your grace" "your grace?" What did he mean, I was no king. "Here is a letter, King Robb gave this to me to deliver to you" Jon stared at the parchment. It read "I Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell and King of the North do here by legitimize Jon Snow to now and henceforth be known as Jon Stark Heir to Winterfell and Kingship of the North" Jon suddenly realised, I am no longer a bastard. He has now been named stark and the heir to Winterfell and Kingship, which means… I am the king in the north. But I took a vow, Jon was confused and then further confusion followed. The other lord stepped forward and said "I am Howland Reed, I helped Ned Stark place Robert on the throne, I went to the tower of joy to rescue Lyanna with him and 4 others. We fought the Kingsguard and were the only two survivors. We found Lyanna in a pool of blood holding a baby boy. Ned promised to look after the baby and raise him as his own, he was the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna who had married while together. So Ned knew Robert would want to kill the baby because he was now the rightful heir. So after much thought Ned decided to pretend it was his bastard son and named him Jon Snow, he did this to protect you Jon. But now you are a man grown and a leader of men, you don't need protecting you need the truth. Not only are you the rightful King of the North but you are also the rightful King of Westeros" Jon didn't know what to think, he suddenly realised he was the lord commander of the nights watch, the lord of Winterfell, the king in the north and also had a claim to the iron throne. Many men would dream to have just one of these feats, he had all. He turned to Alex and said "what in seven hells do I do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Jon 2**

Jon was studying the letters, he had support from white harbour, flints finger, last hearth, Karhold and other northern castles. Jon had decided with Mudd that he would say at the Wall and command until the Others were defeated. He was no longer Eddard Stark's son but he was his nephew. He knew that he was still half stark albeit, lyanna's son. He found out everything Howland Reed knew about his mother and learned she was kind and beautiful but she didn't love Robert but she loved the crown prince, Jon's father. He wouldn't tell anyone, not Arya or Rickon or any of his men. Only Mudd, Reed and Glover knew. He would keep it a secret until the time was right and he could perhaps claim the iron throne. He never wanted it before but since his revival he aspired power and duty and he felt he had a duty to the people of Westeros who he had guarded as the commander of the Night's Watch and if they won their war he couldn't leave the realm in the hands of Cersei Lannister, the woman who killed his father, or rather his uncle. Glover had gone back to Deepwood Motte to gather their strength and rebuild. Jon would go back to Winterfell after the War and then become Lord of Winterfell and King in the North. Everyone was told that he would be King In the North if he left the Night's Watch and the letters he had were support of him leaving the watch. Stannis's army were on their way to the nightfort, many of his men went south to live in peace but 1200 men lead by the former hand of the King Davos Seaworth. He would become commander of the Nightfort, in the place of Stannis's heir Shireen. She was not a queen and no one named her Queen except her persistent mother. Selyse went south with her uncle Axell Florent leaving her daughter under the care of the lady Melisandre. Many whispered that the red women forced the former queen to leave but Jon was glad she was gone. The Watch gained 200 men from the defeated Frey and Bolton force. Jon had named Mudd his second in command of the Watch and wanted to make him is Hand if he became King in the North. Mudd had been loyal and proved himself able by bringing the northern Lords to his cause. The Watch would get Northern men at arms for the War against the Others. Then the plan was to somehow defeat the Others and then march to Winterfell gather a force and bring the Frey's and Lannister's to justice. The North Remembers. Satin Entered "my lord, Lord Mudd has called to a council of the officers" Of course, the meeting I arranged at dinner last night. Jon was worried about Grenn and his ranging party. They had gone out two weeks ago and not returned. He walked into the room in the king's tower that was acting as a council room. Sitting at the table was Othell Yaryck, the first builder of the night's watch, Tormund Giantsbane, Alex Mudd, Edd Tollett who was raised to First Steward which surprised many but behind his moans he is good at serving needs and offers true and reliable counsel. Mudd started "My lord we have counted our strength and if we add the strength that has arrived at all the castles and the men at Nightfort we think we have 850 Black Brothers, 1000 of Stannis's army that has not joined the black and about 3000 Well Armed Wildlings." "From the scouting Tormund led we estimate that the others may have 4000+." Informed Yaryck Othell. We're Outnumbered thought Jon, though the northern lords may send their own men. Alex agreed with that "we may get support from the northern lords yet". "We need more men Lord Crow" blurted Tormund. "We need weapons more than men, we have borrowed money from the Iron bank, enough for food to see us through the Winter, though the Winter is passing already and we may be able to invest is some ways of gaining obsidian." "We have 5 obsidian daggers, 2 valyarian steel swords and that's it, we're in some deep trouble" Edd stated. We looked at each other all resigned and worried then suddenly the horn blew, we waited… wondering whether it would be others or rangers returning. Then there was no more horns, Jon felt an urge to run towards the gate and he saw Grenn, covered in Blood along with a large man with a boy on his back then a boy and a girl with a frogspear. Then he realised it was Hodor, then a wolf emerged, it was summer which meant… Bran. Grenn spoke "Lord Snow, I lost all my men to a force of 20 others then was rescued by someone you might remember…" He must mean Bran but then a man in black strolled past Hodor and the Girl. "Jon, I hear you've been made lord commander" the man said then his face appeared. "Uncle Benjen!" for that moment he wasn't a future king, or a lord of a realm or a commander of ancient order protecting the realms of men but a boy who was reunited with his uncle.

He brought Benjen and Bran inside and found out the names of his friends. Jojen and Meera Reed, Meera was a young skinny thing but Jon thought she was beautiful and stunning with just one look at her. Bran was now nearly a man grown, still crippled but seemed so much more mature. Jon learned that Bran was also a warg along with him and Arya, but Bran had more power. Bran was now a greenseer and would perhaps be valuable in the war ahead. Jon then looked inside his once dark empty cell that was called his quarters and saw his uncle, his brothers, Bran and also Rickon who had come to castle Black under Jon's Guardianship, his sister Arya and also Meera, Jojen and Howland Reed. The Reed's and the Stark's reunited in the depths of the north, in one room within Castle Black on the wall. They all explained their stories, Benjen said "After my scouting mission I lived in a village way north of the Frostfangs and managed to survive. I never came back to the wall because I picked up some bad injuries on my scouting mission, I was unable to walk for 3 years. After living with a few wildling women and children in a village, bran talked to me though a weir tree and I went to save them from the others who attacked the children of forest where Bran was and I realised the bigger threat. I will fight alongside you Jon. I will take the first ranger post back from Tormund and he can Command at shieldhall." "I'll talk to Tormund about it, Uncle Benjen but he's taken the Black now so he'll want to stay as first ranger." Alex Mudd came in with news, "Sansa was revealed in the eyrie after the death of Robert Arryn, Harold was named Lord and he married Sansa but then Littlefinger murdered Harold and Sansa is now the lady of Eyrie after Executing Baelish for the crime. She is with Child. So she will rule in the Vale now." "We will have to send word to her". Arya said "after everything I miss Sansa so much". All the Starks had stories to tell and we all missed Eddard, Robb and lady Catelyn (well the others did) They spoke and feasted all night, Jon would never remember a happier night than that but underneath the happiness we remembered the hurt towards the family and they remembered but now together everything felt good again. Jon remembered something his father had said, or uncle now, he wasn't sure, being the son of a Targreyan was strange to Jon. His Father/Uncle had said to the Stark Children that "when Winter comes, the lone wolf dies but the pack stays alive" now there was a wolf pack and winter had come and now the dream of spring was upon the realm of Westeros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jon 3**

"Jon will you read me a story before bed, like Mother used too and Robb. Osha used to tell me stories but they were scary like old nan's. I like the ones about Aegon and his Dragons." His Brother Rickon was a pleasant distraction from his duties so he found the book about King Aegon and read to him. "Then Aegon rode upon his dragon Balerion and he burnt the whole of the Lannister and Gardner host in the field" While he was reading, Arya came in "Jon your needed, they've had some letters from oldtown and Tormund wants to speak with you before he leaves" "Alright, wait outside" "what happened next Jon?" Rickon asked "He was crowned in Oldtown and became King of seven Kingdoms, though dorne did not join straight away. That's it for tonight Rickon" "I wish I had a dragon". So do I, Jon thought. that would do him well against the others. Bran had brought a lot of Obsidian from the Children of the Forest with him, Obsidian arrows were being made as well as daggers. Gendry was a talented smith, he had taken on from where Donal Noye had left off in the forge, both Baratheon men in different ways. He went outside and walked with Arya, Ghost and Nymeria were alongside them, Nymeria had returned after a long time away. Clydas approached "here are the letters from oldtown lord snow" "thanks Clydas, I will read them after I see Tormund" "Lord Crow!" Tormund shouted in his typical manner, "I now see that taking the black may have been for nothing if I am just to take garrison of Shieldhall as we agreed before" "I'm sorry Tormund, if all goes to plan and we defeat the others entirely then we may be able to break off the Nights watch and free most of the Brothers." "I hope this is true, Snow. I will keep in contact over messages, you are the best man I have ever known, Jon Snow, despite being a Black Bastard. Even better than Mance." "You are the best Wildling I have known Tormund." "Not Wildling anymore though am I, Farwell." "Farewell".

Jon got back to his Quarters and opened his letters from Oldtown with Alex Mudd there with him, he could hear Bran and Arya arguing about Warging into their Wolves outside. Then he heard the sweet voice of Meera tell both of them that it was late and they were distracting the Lords that are working. Despite Bran and Arya being adults now they were still acting like kids and it took a more mature Meera to calm them down. Mudd had become his most trusted advisor now, he was 6 ft and black haired but with a more southern look to him. Alex had become the second in command and he seemed so clever and cunning for a man of only 23. His eyes seemed older than his body, he seemed experienced in the ways of war as well. Sam had written to him, how he missed Samwell Tarly. Dear Lord Commander Jon Snow, I have forged my chain, in record time according to the Maesters. I am returning to the wall via boat on the morrow, I have 10 Maesters with me, all ready for duty. Gilly and the Babe have gone to Horn Hill to live with my Mother. I'm glad to hear that you have found your Brothers and sister. And of course that Benjen has finally returned. Looking forward to seeing you and serving for you. Bringing 12 Dragonsteel daggers and 2 chests of Obsidian. Sent by Ser Loras Tyrell who holds Dragonstone, I wrote to him aswell as all of the lords that might have dragonglass and he sent the chests and 55 men to join the watch from the garrison previously holding it. He stated that "the watch needs all the help it can get after what I have read about the others" He sent a useful book as well, I'm reading it now and will inform you of its contents when I return. It was signed by Maester Samwell Tarly. Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers had come to the watch's aid then. He would remember that if he ever marched south. He wondered why. Mudd commented "Dragonstone has many ancient books in its library I heard, now we will get the Maesters but we need more men Jon." Jon knew that more than anyone, the Others were gathering in strength. They knew nothing of the origins of the others but Bran had foreseen them gathering strength. He made plans with Mudd on finding men all night then retired for the night, they would discuss this in the morning. But then Meera entered his chambers, ever since she arrived Jon has got nervous around her. "Lord Snow, may I come in?" she wanted to talk to him, Jon hadn't had the courage to speak to her one on one yet, he remembered his vows but now he might be leaving the watch after the war so he allowed himself to look at her. "Of course, Meera, thank you for keeping an eye on Bran, Rickon and Arya" she was a women grown around Jon's age. "Its fine, I'm happy to help lord snow." "Please call me Jon" "I couldn't sleep Jon, my brother worries that the others are gathering their strength. Do you really think we can win this war?" she was terrified Jon saw, without thinking he approached her, she leaned on him almost crying and she rested her head on Jon's chest. "So long as the wall stands, the watch will fight to the last man, before the war I'm moving Rickon and maybe others to Winterfell, you could go with them." "No, I want to stay and fight, I have a obsidian dagger and my bow will be needed so I'll stay and fight." "I don't think I can stop you or Arya can I" Meera looked straight into his eyes now "No, Jon, thank you for taking me and Jojen in here, looking after us. I feel much safer with you in command here." She looked at him with her beautiful eyes. They looked violet in the light of the moon, "I'll try my best to protect everyone here and everyone in the realm." Meera moved towards him and kissed him on the cheek then left quietly. Jon hadn't felt like this about a women since Ygriette, he watched her from his doorway and she looked backed and gave a flirtatious smile. He would need a wife and heir if he was to be Lord of Winterfell or a king. He had thought of Alys Karstark but now he wasn't sure. Jon now knew, he had a new love interest.

He was running through the snow as a Wolf and he had his brother and sister with him. His sister was long lost but had more experience in running in the wild and ran ahead, they stumbled across a group of men, they all looked dead. Then they saw it. They saw a man who was pale white with a crown on his head, he had a queen next to him and he seemed to be controlling this army of weights and dead men. Then they saw him, he and his brother and sister ran back to the wall. He opened his eyes… "Jon! Did you see it?" Bran asked him, Jon looked at bran on Hodor's back and said "the night's king. He's commanding the army, he has lived all this time" "Hodor" said the gentle giant. Arya came running in and they all confirmed it. Jon suddenly realised what this meant. The army were at least 5 thousand strong with the night's king leading. Jon got satin to summon Mudd, his uncle and Clydas. "Send a letter to every northern lord and to sansa in the vale. A army of 5 thousand dead men and worse march on the wall, send aid" Whether his call would be answered is a different question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meera 1**

Meera was in the practise yard in castle black, her and Arya were firing arrows straight into the red circle of the target board. They were at about 60 paces and many men were watching them in amazement that Girls could do such things. Then Meera felt her heart skip when she saw Jon Snow, he walked in a commanding manner. Meera saw beyond his stern face and Black cloak and saw a man that many girls dreamed of. He looked like a prince, Meera had felt something for Jon since the first time they met. He walked over and picked up a bow. Arya smiled and said "Come on Jon, you can compete against us. All your men can watch as you lose to girls." Jon laughed, "I wouldn't want to embarrass myself Arya. I'll practise with you though." He looked talented with a bow as he shot 3 targets dead centre from 70 paces. He smiled at Meera as his men cheered when he hit the red circle from near on 100 paces. Arya didn't have the reach from any more than 100 paces distance. Meera however, she walked back past Jon, roughly 110 paces. Steadied the Bow and fired. Hitting the centre of the board, Jon said "You see that brothers, we need more archers like that on the wall. Maybe you can pick up some tips from Lady Reed. Now back to work. New recruits with me. I'll train you today." His men all followed his instructions. "Arya, Meera will you come and help me train them?" Meera skipped over seeing a chance to spend more time with Jon. Arya walked past her and said "You couldn't make any more obvious." She implied that Meera was staring at Jon, "The same way you can't make your feelings towards Gendry anymore obvious." She joked back. Arya then blushed and moved over towards Jon. Meera had developed a good friendship with Arya, they were very similar. Highborn girls who preferred to stick a knife in a knight's neck then kiss a knight. There were about 9 new recruits who needed training. Jon took the command "As many of you know, we only have daggers to use against the others. So today we'll concentrate on using daggers against people with swords." Jon drew his sword. "Meera, attack me with some daggers" Meera was skilled with a dagger now, she had already killed 3 others on the way from the children of the forest to castle black. She moved towards Jon with both daggers in hand, they engaged in a battle, she had to move fast and be strong with her blocks against Jon's. They pranced about until Meera clashed one dagger against his sword and held it, while the other dagger moved towards his neck. She had defeated the Lord Commander but she knew he was holding back. She had seen him fight, 2 days ago Jon fought two former Bolton men who tried to kill him. They were not slouches either but Jon had killed them within 30 seconds. Jon know smiled at her, "Right, get in pairs, one with a dagger, and the other with a sword. Arya you go with Kevan there." They started drilling each other. "You fight well for a girl. And a Bog Devil." He was clearly teasing her. "You fight well for a crow, and a Bastard" She instantly regretted saying that, his smile turned into a look of sadness. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." "It's alright, don't worry yourself. It's just hard having the name Snow. It's what everyone uses against you" Meera looked at this Man who looked like he had a massive weight on his shoulders. "Well maybe you don't have to abide by that name all your life, Maybe you'll be Jon Stark soon." He looked surprised "I heard you talking to Rickon last night, when I tucked him in and left you." Jon looked cautious when he said "Its not something I have expected but I'm happier for it, don't tell anyone please. Thanks for last night, he likes you. He asked whether you would live with us in Winterfell." "And what did you say to that question?" Jon stared at her intently "I said 'if my prayers are answered and my dreams realised.'" He looked at her in an affectionate way now, she didn't know what to say. No one had ever been so nice to her before, not even Bran who she had come to love as a brother. "I feel the same way." He looked more confident now "Do you want to eat lunch with me in my solar?" "Yes I would like that" Meera was feeling happy now. Jon shouted to Arya "I'm going for food, Arya. Take-over will you?" "I will, these new Crows are going to know the water dance of Braavos once I'm done with them" They walked up to Jon's solar and ate together. After about an hour, some decent food and a long and deep conversation they were both smiling and laughing. After they had their food, Jon suddenly looked sad. "What is it?" "I just remembered, its 5 years to the day my father died." He paused and looked uncomfortable before saying father. He looked near to tears, she came over to his bench on the other side of the table and sat next to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Jon, If I would have known I wouldn't have joked and…" "Its fine Meera, it's been nice to forget. I will have my vengeance on all that the Lannisters, Frey's and Bolton's have done to my family and the North." "Yes you will, I'll help you" Jon gave a knowing smile. Later Meera slipped something into conversation "My father has been talking to some of Stannis's knights. Some of them want my hand in marriage according to father." Jon looked angry and shocked "NO." He rose from the bench then suddenly realised his actions and sat back down, "I'm sorry that was wrong of me. It's you and your father's decision. It's just I…" He wanted to continue but couldn't and she understood why, Meera looked directly at him "I know Jon." Then she kissed him, it was a warm kiss, Meera had never kissed anyone before. Jon clearly had, she enjoyed every moment though. He pulled out, he didn't want to break his vows, Meera confidently said "I won't marry any of them. There's only one man for me. If we win this war then I can surely be with him." They smiled and hugged. Meera looked back on this day for the rest of her life, she did not know how her life would change due to this new found love. She soon would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jon 4**

His uncle Benjen approached him "the northern lords have sent in total 2 thousand men." "And sansa is sending another thousand" Arya said. She was not in the nights watch but she had made this her war as well and proved very useful in and around castle black. Jon knew he now commanded six thousand men. This felt a queer feeling but one he knew he would be getting used too. Arya had sent Nymeria to scout the others and found they were rounding up all their strength from hardhome and other places. They would have similar numbers but they were not men, they would scale the wall and holding it would be a struggle. Only Mudd was confident on holding the wall, it was as if he knew something Jon didn't. Jon had recently heard news of the south, Jon's supposed half-brother was not a Targreyan but he didn't know it and neither did his army, the Golden Company left him and he was destroyed by the new Lord Regent Jaime Lannister and Addam Marbrand. Tommen was well and under the control of the kingslayer and the Tyrell's. Cersei was still in Kings landing but had no real power. Mace Tyrell was Hand of the King and his daughter was Queen though her King was only 10. The Ironborn were still reaving the shores of the reach. The Martell's were allied with the Iron Throne but many suspected other intentions. Jon had heard that his aunt Daenerys was in the east, controlling mereen. Tyrion Lannister was her hand, he remembered his friendship with Tyrion and wondered if he would still be friendly to Jon and if an alliance with Tyrion and Daenerys was possible. They had won a battle and were rebuilding an army though one dragon was lost to Victartion Greyjoy but was slain somehow along with the Iron Fleet and Greyjoy himself. She now only had one dragon, the other had disappeared. The Battle of the north was still a long way off and he was concentrating on sorting out his army. We was awaiting Samwell Tarly and Davos Seaworth to visit Castle Black. The onion lord had someone of importance to Jon. First to arrive was Davos and he came to meet him. "Lord Seaworth, I hope your journey was pleasant." "it was Lord Snow, I bring before you Theon son of Balon, Rightful Lord of the Iron Islands and of house Greyjoy" "Jon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any harm, I was just trying to" Jon couldn't stand this "bring him inside Satin".

Inside his quarters, Jon brought in Bran and Rickon and listened to Theon's story. He was in a sorry state and he knew true now that the bastard of Bolton had not been kind to him. As Theon spoke about taking Winterfell and leaving Robb, Jon let his anger build up and he started punching Theon. He punched him at least 5 times before Bran convinced him to stop. Theon who was now bloodied told the rest about the bastard of Bolton and other things. After Bran had convinced him he decided that Theon deserved a second chance. "Theon I understand that you've been through a tough time and I forgive you. You did not kill my brothers and you did not burn Winterfell. You will start again, first you will join the watch as payment for your sins and help me fight the others, and if we win then you might have the chance to reclaim your birthright to the Iron Islands. For now, take your vows on the morrow and start to retrain in arms." "Thank you my lord, I do not deserve forgiveness but I thank you for a chance to make up for my actions" Jon then sat down with Mudd and Benjen and planned for the war ahead. Hours later, Samwell Tarly arrived at Castle Black, it had been nearly 2 years since he had seen Sam, he was visibly thinner than he was previously and had a chain around him, and he had already sent all 10 Maesters to the garrisoned castles along the wall. They had now garrisoned 15 of the 19 castles and felt confident of knowing if the others climbed the wall. He spent his evening catching up with Sam, they discussed the Others mostly and it made Jon's mind up, they would not go to meet the others but wait for them to come to the wall.

**Bran 1**

Brandon Stark had gone on a long journey since Jaime Lannister had pushed him from that tower. He always thought since going north of the wall that his destiny was as a Greenseer and to stay in underground with the Children of the Forest. Bran now knew that he had swayed from that path. The others had found the children and come to kill them, Bran being carried by Hodor, Jojen and Meera fled and were found by Bran's Uncle Benjen. Now he had a sight and could warg into almost anything. He could use a weirwood tree and see many things from many places and times, he also had visions without using the tree. Bran didn't know what the future held for him, he was concentrating on helped Jon win this upcoming battle. Bran was so happy to be re-united with Jon, Arya, Benjen and Rickon. This was all Bran had hoped for, Bran had grown considerably now and was almost a man grown. He still couldn't walk but this didn't affect his life too much, he had Hodor and he also had a special saddle made for him. Bran was now sitting at dinner with Gendry, Arya, Samwell Tarly, Torregg (Tormund's son) Jojen, Meera and the wildling Princess Val. Val was about 19 years of age. She had taken a liking to Bran and vice versus. She was interested in Greenseeing. She had spent a lot of time with Bran since he had been here. Bran was now infatuated by her, she was beautiful, clever and strong. Many men were interested in her but she rejected them all. Bran doubted Val had similar feelings for him because he was a cripple and a boy of 15, Bran used to be scared of stories of wildlings but since Osha, Bran knew they were people just like him. Arya led the conversation which was not surprising, Samwell Tarly was reading a book and Jojen was chatting quietly with Meera. Arya said "Bran, how far are they now?" "About a hour ago they were 5 miles south of whitetree." Bran was now possibly the best scout in the realm, he could Warg into anything, not just Ghost. Bran was thinking of Warging in Hodor for the battle but he was unsure and Jon suggested that he should try a mammoth. That would be a challenge for Bran. Jojen looked at Bran now and smiled, sometimes it was like he could read thoughts. Jojen had become much stronger since they came to castle black. His vision about his future had gone away and he was now a very close friend to Bran. Their relationship was now just simply friends, not his mentor or guide but just friends. Meera was now a third sister to Bran, they were very close. Bran at one point thought he may be in love with her but this had gone after a day. Bran realised he loved her as a sister and a friend. He knew that she was possibly going to be his half-sister in law if they won the battle. Only Bran knew about Jon and Meera being in love with each other. Gendry spoke up "At least we have the weapons now, we can thank Loras Tyrell for that. These arrows I made better work." Arya who was very close to Gendry reassured him "They will." They talked for the next half hour. Then Jon came in. The look he possessed at this moment made Jon look like more than just a brother of the Nights watch. He looked like a Lord, a Commander, and a King. "It's time to prepare for battle. It will be in a few days, Rickon had gone to Winterfell. Arya, the commander of one of the castles is ill. We need someone to take command. You will do that. Gendry you go as well." Arya looked pleased at this new position. "Sam, get the birds ready. Meera, Val, Torregg go and help reinforce the gate. Bran, with me."

Bran followed Jon through into Jon's chambers in the king's tower. "Bran, during the battle. You will stay in here okay. Once you've warged, Hodor will take you in here and protect your body. Remember your body will need food. We want you to warg into something rather different. We want you to warg into a White Walker and kill as many Weights as you can until the white walker is dead. Can you do that?" Bran thought this idea was genius.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jon 5 **

He stood on a bench in the shieldhall, over 2000 men could hear them now. This was what he had been waiting for all his life, It was time for Jon to step in. The tone grew quiet. Jon saw that there were scared faces and he knew that today he needed his men to be behind him and his cause. "Today is the day when we put pay to our words. We are the sword in the darkness, the watchers on the wall, the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realm of men. Not all here are brothers but for this one night, live and die by those words. For hundreds of years, there has been conflict between houses in the vale, the north and all of Westeros, and for hundreds of years the wildlings have fought the Night's watch and vice versus but these conflicts made everyone forget the real threat. The Night's Watch and Free Folk have fought for hundreds of years and hated each other for hundreds of years but this no longer matters, we all face a massive threat which won't just destroy us but will destroy the whole of Westeros if we don't stop them, we're the only ones with the right knowledge, weapons and defensive position. Let this be the hour when the North, the Vale, The Free Folk and the Night's watch draw our swords together! Thousands of years ago this wall was built to hold back to threat of white walkers. They have more men, they don't breath, they are fast, deadly and a nearly impossible foe to face. I see the same fear in your eyes that would take the heart of me. There will be a day when the courage of men fails. When we forsake our vows and break all bonds of brotherhood. But it is not this day! An hour when the cold defeats the fire, when the light is blocked out, when the horn sounds to no avail, and when are shields are shattered as the realm of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight! Take all you hold dear in this world! I bid you stand! Men of the North!" Swords were drawn. Cheers erupted throughout castle black. The men were shouting "Snow! Snow! Snow!" the first time a bastard name had any acclaim. He went up the cage and stood on top of the wall. Jon was preparing the wall for attack, the others were putting their main strength at castle black but other forces were at shieldhall, the nightfort and some of the other nearby castles. Arya had taken command of one of the castles defending and many questioned this but sansa's men followed her like she was a queen and he had no doubt of her fighting skills after seeing her win a spar against Tormund before he left. Jon looked out to see thousands of dead men and 200 odd white walkers all readying for attack. This was the hour. The day that Jon had been preparing towards for years. Mudd approached him "Jon, you have killed the boy and become the man. But know you must fulfil your destiny. You are the blood of the dragon, and your road to destiny starts today. You are the prince that was promised. You are the song of ice and fire, this is where fire defeats ice." "What destiny is that Alex?" "The iron throne"

He had no chance to think on at as the battle begun, archers loosed fire arrows as well as some of the better archers loosing obsidian, he saw Meera killing tens of dead men with the obsidian arrows, her draw was unbelievably fast. The Others were climbing the wall and using giant ladders and catapults to fire their 'men' up. Because they had sealed off the tunnel with ice, their warriors were trying to get onto the top of the wall, they were succeeding as well. One came at Jon then he chopped their head off with Longclaw. The battle was looking bleak, the others had brought most of their strength to castle black, and men were being moved here from the east. More dead men and weights reached the top of the wall and a full on battle atop the wall had begun, he saw Mudd killing dead man after dead man never giving a second, he glanced at Grenn and Pyp fighting for their lives. Tormund was said to be riding out to meet them in the field with 1000 men at his back but that would not be enough. Then he saw Bran, he fixed his eye into something then he warged. Hodor took him down the cage, Jon then saw a white walker at the edge of the battle start to kill his own kind. They weren't expecting it, it's like they didn't know they could fight back. The walker Bran was Warged into killed about 25 of its kind then it marched up towards the Night's King. The Night's king was the only one who was aware that this was not just a white walker but Bran inside. The Night's King killed the walker but Bran had done his damage, killing some 25 of the hardest enemies. The battle continued, Jon saw that the dead brothers were being burned and men took their places. Jon saw some dead men attack where Meera, Jojen and Benjen were, they were outnumbered and Jon ran over cut the head of one of them, Benjen set one aflame, Jojen stabbed one to death while Meera shafted them with arrows, he checked they were alright and returned to his post. There was a small break when they weren't climbing and Jon took this chance to organize a mass fire on the host of weights. "ALL THOSE WITH BOWS, COME TO THE FRONT! DRAW, HOLD, HOLD…. LOOSE! FIRE AT WILL!" The battle was looking better but then more dead men appeared from the south and then Jon realised that they had bow and arrows as well and they could reach them. He saw upcutting arrows flying towards them then the arrows were burned by something. How was this happening? The Night's Watch was going to lose and cease to exist. Then suddenly, a big shadow was in the air. Jon looked up, a White dragon. Was this a dream? Then Alex turned to him "this is your destiny Jon, it has abandoned Daenerys for you" Jon saw Tormund's host being crushed by the others as it came down from the hill in the east and he decided. This would be the hour when Jon Snow became everything Melisandre and Mudd had wanted him to be. He tried to reach for the dragon the same way he did for ghost and the dragon was moving towards him. Every man was gasping and they started to worry and Jon had a feeling, a queer feeling. Like everything had gone red inside him, he felt warmth but it was not fire. Then Jon jumped off the wall.

He was caught by the Dragon and he was riding a Dragon towards the host of others. He had an urge to say "darcarys" he didn't know why but then the dragon breathed fire down on all the others. He signalled to Tormund to withdraw and he rode all the way along the wall, first to the shadow tower and all the castles that way, he burned all the small forces at each castle, never missing a man, he heard shouts and cheers but looked on, he then returned to castle black, burned most of the host before moving towards the east. He got to the Nightfort and was drawn to look at a living person for the first time since he mounted the dragon, it was Melisandre, she was on her knees and she looked at him like a god. He found a comfortable position on the dragon and carried on the Eastwatch, he imagined Cotter Pyke's reaction when he saw Jon riding a dragon, he probably would rather have a fast ship. He burned all the others in the east. He now rode towards the fleeing others who were going west of Castle Black and saw the night's king, he burnt the dead men in front of him then he came close to the king and the king jumped up and slashed at Jon's dragon and the Dragon was suddenly wounded and hurt. Jon jumped down, realising that it was only the Night's king left, the only other. This was the time to end it. He unsheathed Longclaw and began a single combat battle that would go down in history. He returned every blow and matched the Nights King for what seemed like hours, he looked at the lack of life in this 'king', he tried to dance around him but the Night's King had a giant greatsword and he swung it like Jon would swing his sisters sword 'Needle', like it was a needle. The Dragon had slowly died when he looked to his right and Jon realised that it had come just for one thing, the destroy the Others and that all that Dragon was born for. The fight continued, Jon was growing tired and worried, he saw that men were riding towards him on horse, obviously trying to aid him, he would win this battle himself, he was determined too. He managed to slash at the Night's kings leg, he got unbalanced went in for the kill. He sliced his head off then chucked him into the burning pit only meters near Jon. He heard all his men cheering, shouting and he could not believe what had just happened. Jon wondered if the Others were gone forever now and then the clouds moved away and the sun shone down on Jon, the snow was melting and it was clear that Winter was over, the constant winter of north had finished. Jon now knew what he had to do now. He knew that although winter was no longer coming, but it was A Time For Wolves.

**Arya 1**

Arya had been fighting for hours, she was leading a group of 500 men at one of the smaller castles along the wall, and she didn't even know its name. She was given the command by Jon and her and Gendry were the natural leaders of this force. She had led a sortie out towards the others, they fought the others with Dragonsteel daggers and fire. Arya had a valyrian steel short sword that Gendry had given her. She used this instead of needle just for this battle. She couldn't believe it when Gendry had given it to her, he got the steel from Alex Mudd and forged it especially for her. She ordered a retreat as she realised that she and her men were going to get tired if they carried on. When her and Gendry went back to the top of the wall, he never left her side which was very comforting. She had come a long way to get to this point in her life, she was so glad that she left the faceless men before Arya was taken away and she truly became no one. As her archers kept firing she felt a weird feeling, like a shadow was overcoming her and everything around her. Then she looked the other side of the wall and saw a White Dragon. She immediately thought of Jon, she overheard Alex and Jon speaking about him being blood of the first men and of old valyria which meant he was half targaryen. Arya presumed he was Lyanna's son from Rhaegar that was the only thing that fit. She wasn't shocked when she heard, she always thought he was something more than just a northern lord's bastard. But he was still her brother in her mind, technically her cousin but she still called him brother and would do even when everyone knew about Jon. So now this Dragon must have come for Jon, she ran to get a horse and rode it along the wall as far as the 'path' went. She knew Gendry and a couple other men had followed her. She got to a distance to see that Jon was riding on the Dragon. It was a sight that nothing could top. A strong dashing man riding on the back of a dragon, despite his black clothes he looked like a Targaryen Prince riding on that dragon. He came up towards her castle and burned all the others. She saw that he wasn't looking anywhere else but at his enemies and he was on a mission. It was a specular sight, she saw men were all shocked and watching Jon. He was at this moment in time the most powerful man in the whole of the world. He rode all the way to shadow tower then all the way the other way to the nightfort and Eastwatch presumably burning all the others. Then she saw from a distance that he approached some fleeing others and burned them all but one. She then saw the events that unfolded. The dragon was killed, Arya thought it was a shame because it may have been useful if they were to go to war against the south as Jon thought they might. But she knew that was the task the Dragon was created for. Jon battled and defeated the Night's King. All Arya could do was watch in amazement. Everyone was cheering and then Arya turned saw Gendry and embraced with him. It was a long and warm embrace. Since they re-met her and Gendry had become really good friends again but she saw that he looked at her all the time. She was now a women grown and a maiden, men looked at her as they used to look at Sansa, many said she looked like her aunt Lyanna including Howland Reed. But she couldn't help but look at Gendry back, whenever she was walking around castle black her eyes turned to Gendry. He was almost 20 now and was strong, dashing and now Arya understood what they said about King Robert being very handsome. Jon had told her about who Gendry was and what he meant to do with him. Arya was happy for that. She didn't know whether she thought of him as more than a friend but at this moment none of that mattered. "I can't believe what I just saw" Gendry said as they released the hug. "I can, Jon is more than he seems. And so are you, Gendry I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier but you're not just a Bastard. You're the son of Robert. Of the house Baratheon. The First of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm" Gendry seemed shocked but after about 20 seconds he smiled. "I have always known I was more. Some of the men said I looked like Stannis. What does this mean?" Arya was careful of what to say, she knew he couldn't get the idea of being king because that was what Jon was going to be. "This means that you're meant for more than a life of a Blacksmith." Gendry hugged her again and Arya felt a sudden urge to do something. She backed out of the hug, Gendry wondered why then she kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jon 6**

After the battle many men didn't know what to say, everyone was in awe of Jon, everyone except his sister Arya and Alex Mudd, it was like they had known this would happen. The battle had been long but there were not many casualties at all. Benjen had rode out to search the camp of the Others and found the horn of Jormuan. Jon knew the Others were gone forever now because winter had left the north and now the snow beyond the wall had melted, he spoke words to the men then told them to have a feast then get some rest. Jon called in the men and women he needed to talk to and made his plans. He and most of his army would leave the Wall and make for Winterfell, they would rally up with a northern host and they would make plans for the march down south. Jon would be made King in the North, the Iron Throne was not the main reason for going down south that was to get revenge on the Frey's for Robb and on the Lannisters for Ned and his other family. The Night's watch would be disbanded, this was a tough decision but they were no longer needed. There was so many men on the wall and they weren't all needed. But a few of the older men wanted to stay on and watch over the north from castle black, Jon was happier for it. 120 men would stay at castle black under Alliser Thorne, 100 at Shadow Tower under Denys Mallister and 90 at Eastwatch under Cotter Pyke. The wildlings would keep their women and children in their castles but take most the men with Jon. Jon had announced his small council of the north already, Alex Mudd would be his hand, Bran would be his master of Whispers, Benjen would be his master of Law, Davos would be his master of ships, Tormund would be his master of horse and Samwell Tarly would be his Grand Maester. He meant to legitimize Gendry to be Gendry of the house Baratheon and he could possibly rule the stormlands, he agreed not to claim for throne seeing as his father was a king. Rickon would be the stark in Winterfell during the war, He had Osha and a Maester named Mullen (who was Maester of Winterfell now) to look after Rickon. The men of the Night's watch would choose what they wanted to do, many were following Jon. Jon had Knighted Grenn and Pyp as ser Pyp and ser Grenn. Edd Tollett would stay as a councillor and he was offered a potential Lordship if Jon took the throne. Many other Nights watchmen would knighted and the rest just joined Jon as his followers. His host coming from the north would be 6500 strong. Jon now had his men at his back and he asked his uncle for the horn, he blew the horn of joramun and the wall tumbled down, all of the ice melted away and it spilled forwards towards the former land beyond the wall. This was now a scene to be witnessed, the Sun was setting over the north, from the crescent they were you could see the land of the north ahead. The Dream of Spring was upon the North. The castles were not affected and now castle black was the centre of the northern realm of Westeros. The land beyond the wall was now just the north. They marched through the setting sun of spring ready for what was to come. He rode alongside his newly betrothed Meera Reed and his uncle Benjen. He had never expected his day to come but it had.

It was the 20th day of their ride, because of the size of his host it took so long, Tormund had gone with 500 on horse ahead to prepare Winterfell and inspect the work done by the other northern lords. Jon saw a crescent he had seen before, he rode over it and stopped. He stared down at a rebuild Winterfell, it was magnificent. His castle. His command and this would be where he would claim his Kingship and reveal his unknown heritage. He had sat his uncle, Bran, Arya and Rickon down one night on the ride and told them the truth. He was not their half-brother but their half-cousin. They all understood and they were still his siblings in his mind and they felt the same way. He had become a father figure to Rickon and Rickon refused to be left behind when they marched south. He would take Rickon but there must be a Stark in Winterfell. When he arrived at the gates he saw the new people of Winterfell, all smiling and nodding in respect of Jon. He realized he was feared and loved now because of the battle of ice. His men would be settled but while that was happening he demanded all the Lords of the North to come forth to the great hall where he was once forbidden to come because he was a bastard. In the hall he saw many Lords ready to pledge themselves to their new King in the North. Forward stepped Jon Umber, recently released by the Frey's for Whoresbane's allegiance but he was killed in the battle for Winterfell and now the Greatjon had Last Hearth at his command. "Your Grace, I am your man. I fought the Mad King for your father, I fought Joffrey and Tywin for your brother and I will fight the Frey's, the Lannisters, the Tyrell's and any other men who oppose you. THE KING IN THE NORTH!" The Greatjon roared. Next was another released prisoner Harrion Karstark, Lord of Karhold, he was with Alys Karstark, she had never consummated the marriage with Sigorn, he had died and Harrion was Lord of Karhold. Jon would take Alys with them, she could possibly be a way to make alliances with other Houses. Then the wealth of his army stepped forward, Wyman Manderley pledged himself and his men to Jon's cause, Marlon Manderley would accompany them down south. Alysane Mormont was next, she was the Lady of Bear Island now and she offered him loyalty. Glover and Reed both came forward next. Then the forgiven Bolton followers, Lady Dustin, Rodrick Ryswell and others. Houses Cerwyn, Tolhart, both House Flints, Locke and all the mountain clans also pledged allegiance, and some more minor houses came up. Jon had his bannermen. Tormund was named Lord of the Dreadfort now. His men were loyal, he would keep his women and children and a garrison at the Dreadfort but his men would march south with Jon. Once he had his pledges, Jon commanded Umber and Glover to gather all the lords, officers, knights and as many men as they could into the square. Jon came forth and stood up tall "Many of you know me as the Bastard of Winterfell and the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. The watch is no more, I have been legitimized by King Robb Stark before his death at the hands of the treasonous Frey's. I stand before you, Jon Stark Lord of Winterfell and I claim what Robb wanted to pass onto me the Kingship of the North." His men started to chant "The king in the North! The king in the north! The king in the north!" "The Black Wolf! The Black Wolf!" Jon called for hush. "That is not all. I have recently found out that I am not the son of Eddard Stark. But the Son of Lyanna Stark and Rhygaer Targreyan. That is why the Dragon came to me. Robb has made me Jon Stark now, I will be King in the North but I have named Rickon Stark Lord of Winterfell and I claim the Iron Throne under the name Stark. For years the southern lords and Kings have meant to have the north on their knees, our lands have been none for as freezing baron wastelands. Our men pronounced savages, our traditions laughed at and our Gods mocked and insulted. I will have no more! No more! We will march south, destroy the Frey's for Robb and your sons and Fathers who died at the red wedding, and reinstate the Tully's of Riverrun then destroy the Lannisters, queen Cersei for my Father and also, King Tommen and Lord Regent Kingslayer. We will rebuilt the north as the jewel in the crown of the seven kingdoms and put Northmen in charge of the realm and destroy all that has wronged the Starks and the North. Why? Because. THE NORTH REMEMBERS!" He had never heard so much cheering and shouting. Afterward the Lords came in a gave support to his newly found out heritage and stated that I was still Ned's son in practise and Robb named me Heir no matter who my father was so long as I was Stark. His Uncle Benjen approached with word I had longed for. "Your Grace, we have 12,000 men now." Said his uncle. 12,000 was not enough. They had agreed the wedding would take place in 3 days. He had come to love Meera and she was now dressed and acted like a Queen. She however did insist that she wants to fight. He had asked Howland first. He was so happy and couldn't believe a king would marry a crannogwomen. The day before the wedding Jon walked around his newly build castle and talked to his Men. All the lord, officers and anyone he passed. Then he heard "OPEN THE GATES! THE HAND OF THE KING, MAKE WAY" Alex Mudd arrived looking like a true lord, he jumped off his horse, all the women were swooning at him. He then came forward and shook Jon's Hand and hugged him. He went away as soon as the battle finished seeking the Iron Bank to lend money for their campaign. "Your Grace, the Iron Bank has given us half a million golden dragons and lent us half of that." Jon was astounded. "Forgive me if I have acted above my duty but I met the Golden Company on my way back North, they have agreed to join us. They have 8,000 men." Jon couldn't believe it. He now had 20,000 men. Walder Frey Winter is coming for you. Jon thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jon 7**

It was Wedding Day at Winterfell, he had waited for this day since they left the wall and he asked Howland Reed for this daughters hand in marriage. He still seemed shocked that a Crannogwomen would be Queen of the North and potentially Queen of the seven kingdoms but Meera had something about her. She was beautiful, kind and graceful. But she could lead men, and she inspired loyalty and people would die for her. She now dressed like a Queen in dresses when she needed to and many men who knew her at the wall couldn't believe the difference. Jon had always seen the beauty in her though. She asked him the night before the wedding "why do you feel like you have to go to war?" Jon had never thought anything but going to war, he realised why. "Because the North have always been on their knees and deserve better and my family deserve respect and the north remembers. They remember the death of Eddard Stark, Robb, Catelyn Stark and all of the Lords killed in the red wedding. And I have a claim to the throne, I don't want it for glory or power but there are thousands of people living in hell because of the reign of Cersei and the Lannisters who care nothing for the common folk. I mean to restore peace and prosperity to the kingdoms. The iron bank would restore the debts of the previous crown if they are given as much as we find in King's Landing and the West, and if I would promise not to take the crown into further debt. The realm that I defended on the wall, deserves better." Meera smiled and looked at him "that is why I love you". They got married in the godswood as Jon had stayed true to Old Gods and Melisandre was sent away so that he could respect his father/uncle's gods. He stood there watching Meera coming up to him with Howland. They said their vows and kissed, Jon was more nervous in that ceremony than he was before the Battle of Ice and before he announced his true heritage to his men and lords. The feast was long and joyful with everyone enjoying themselves before the war to come, Jon wanted to skip the bedding and instead walked out with Meera in his own terms. He went up to their chambers and walked in excitedly before embracing and shutting the door.

**Jon 8**

Jon stood firm, 12,000 men at his back as golden banners flew high and strong in front of him, Jon had met the new commander of the company Arthur Sand, a bastard from Dorne but he wouldn't say who his father was. He was around 25 and looked strong, fast and cunning, he was an old friend of Alex Mudd. He had risen in command of the company after 5 or 6 years and was the reason why the company had joined Jon. The generals and officers rode out to Jon and introduced themselves, Jon was paying them a considerable amount to join him but it was necessary if Jon was to win the war. Jon hoped that more men would join him, Arya and Gendry (soon to be a Baratheon by name after Jon legitimized him) had gone down to the riverlands to try and make the Brotherhood without Banners fly Jon's, they knew them from a few years ago. They were 1500 strong and had good knowledge of the country. Arya was becoming a leader in her own way, she was given the command of a castle on the wall during the battle and she proved herself in command despite her age and sex. He hoped they would rally around her. They set up camp a few leagues from White Harbour and Jon called a war council. He arrived to see his council, Alex Mudd, Tormund, Jon Umber, Harrion Karstark, Galbart Glover, Leobald Tolhart, Helman Tolhart, Brandon Tolhart, Brandon Norrey, Marlon Manderley Robbet Glover, Howland Reed, Jojen Reed, Bran, Arthur Sand and two other Golden Company officers along with Black Balaq the leader of the archers and some others. "Your Grace, we have had a count and we have 20,320 men, 1000 of those are archers" Karstark announced. "Right okay, my lords I have made a plan, its time you heard it. The plan is the take the Twins first, we will attack from both sides. The Company and half of the Wildlings under Tormund will take ship down from Flint's Finger and attack the Southern castle and I will lead the Northern Host and the other Wildlings down the neck and attack the Northern Castle, as soon as one side takes their castle they can go and aid the other army. We don't want to lose too many men so we will have to be careful. Balaq, we need 250 archers to aid ours. Arthur and Tormund will lead the Southern host." Jon Umber seemed pleased "I like the plan, we kill these motherfucking Frey's." "I'm glad you're up for it Lord Umber, you will lead the Van" "yes your grace". The others nodded in agreement of the plan and it was decided. Jon Stark was about to lead a host south and restore the Stark's presence in the seven kingdoms.

By the time Jon arrived at the Twins he saw a battle starting on the other side and also some Crannogmen had started the fighting under Howland Reed on the their side. Jon arrived in the camp after it was set up and instructed Umber to attack now by first placing the archers in cover. Jon's plan was to make use of the archers under the command of Theon. He would fight with Jon until he could go home and take Lordship of the Iron Islands and bring their Ships to Jon's side. Umber had started to make progress so Jon decided it was time and he formed a cavalry force ready to sweep in when the gates opened. It took 10 minutes for Umber's Van to force the gate open and Jon led the charge shouting "The North Remembers!" They charged through with Jon chopping at any Frey man he could. After Jon and his men had swept through the courtyard. He dismounted and took 20 men into the hall. He spotted Walder Frey, a old frail men who didn't look ready to die. Mudd quickly whispered that the Golden Company had taken the other castle with hardly any loses. Jon approached Lord Frey, "Lord Walder Frey, I Jon Stark King in the North and Rightful Heir to the Iron Throne sentence you to die." "Please your grace, don't do it, I'll give you my men and swear fealty" "hold him down, no Lord Frey. You will play for Killing Robb and his Men, The North Remembers. Your House will be destroyed and I mean to kill all men with the name Frey." His men readied then old man on the table. "Lord Frey, I sentence you to die by sword for being a traitor, oathbreaker and for disrespecting the guest right by butchering people who sat on your table , would you speak the last word" He had a audience of 200+ men now, all the lords surrounded him. "Please no, please" Jon swung and it felt like justice. It had taken him one day and he had taken the Twins, Frey had sent out most of his men to meet the company and they were crushed. The Lordship of the Twins would be given to Justin Massey, a knight in Stannis's army. He had married Asha Greyjoy, thinking he could be Lord of Pyke but that went to Theon. Jon thought he was loyal, he commanded at a castle on the wall and did well to hold it with just 50 men. And Massey would give some of Stannis's knights, land and holdfasts. Some wanted to take seats in the stormlands too. Jon held another council and it was decided that they would secure the riverlands, reinstate house Tully under the Blackfish who was riding for the Twins and then they would move on the Lannisters and King's landing. Jon placed the crown Gendry had forged for him in secret atop his head and felt like a King.


	9. Chapter 9

Arya 2

Her and Gendry along with about 50 men stepped off a boat at Saltpans. Her relationship with Gendry hadn't gone any further than the kiss. They hardly spoke of it and reminded close friends. They had been tasked by Jon to go down into the riverlands and find the Brotherhood without Banners. She had heard that they were 1500 men strong now and were not hiding in a cave like the last time she saw them. Gendry had told her all, they attracted fleeing Stark and Tully men. They had killed an endless number of Frey's under the leadership of lady stoneheart but she was now dead. Killed by the kingslayer with his left hand if the stories are to be believed. They were now under a joint command of Thoros, Edric Dayne, Harwin and Anguy. They would be in Wendish Town which they took from the Frey's. Gendry knew his way around the Riverlands and they set off towards the town. Arya was getting ready to try and win the brotherhood over to Jon's side and her side. Jon said they would be under her command along with some other men. A few nights later her, Gendry and their 50 men arrived at Wendish Town. She rode up to the Gates. A man who's voice she recognized called "state your business here" it was Harwin, her old friend form Winterfell. Gendry shouted in a commanding voice "Harwin, Its Gendry. I bring with me Arya, of house Stark and Princess of the north." "Gendry, Arya! Open the gates." She rode in and Harwin took her and Gendry into the main hall. Sat at the table was Anguy the Archer, Thoros of Myr, Edric Dayne and some others. "Arya Stark, not so little now." Said Thoros. "I come before you as a friend. I bring word from Jon Stark, King in the North and rightful heir to the Iron Throne of Westeros. He and I would like to thank you for protecting the people of Westeros from the Frey's and the Lannisters. We know you were once sent out by my father Eddard Stark and we ask you now to join with the Starks once more. We are going to destroy the Frey's and give the riverlands back to house Tully. We want you to fight for us, you will keep this town and also be given Saltpans if you swear fealty and fly his banners. You are truly a Brotherhood helping the people of Westeros but you need food, weapons and aid if you are to protect all your people and we would give that to you. I may be a 'lady' to you but I am a commander in King Jon's army and his Mistress of Law on his small council. I would personally ask you to find it in you to think on this proposal. Your purpose was to protect the people then to kill Frey's and now… We, no I will give you a purpose again. We will retake the realm from the claws of the Lion and give the seven kingdoms peace and prosperity once more. So I bid you, stand for you have stood for in the last 5 years but stand flying the banner of the direwolf." The commanders spoke to each other quickly and Thoros spoke "We will fight for King Jon, but we want to fight under your command Princess along with Gendry. I have seen you and him commanding a big army into a winning battle in the flames." Arya said "That would be acceptable yes." Anguy joked "We better start making some banners then"

Jon 9

On the 9th day of their occupation of the Twins and the surrounding area, 1600 men arrived to the camp with Arya at their head. It was the Brotherhood without Banners. Jon met with the leaders Edric Dayne, Thoros of Myr, Harwin and an archer named Anguy. They said they would wear the Stark Banner so long as Arya led their men into battle along with some of Jon's men. Jon thought about Arya being at the head of more than 2000 men and was worried but she was nearly 18 now and a fearsome fighter and leader. Jon agreed though also wanted to put Gendry with their force as well. This was agreed but the men were surprised until Jon explained who Gendry really was. The next day the Blackfish arrived at the Twins. He had 120 men with him and wanted to meet the new King in the North and also his great Nephew and Niece. Jon welcomed Blackfish into the lords solar and they talked. The talks went on for 3 hours and when they left the Blackfish was acting Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. Jon then made decisions, he would take a large host with Tormund, Umber and some other northern Lords along with the Blackfish to deal with Riverrun, Arya, Gendry and the Brotherhood along with an extra 1200 men from the north and the company under Robett Glover's command would destroy the loyal Frey houses and take the keeps as well as possibly trying to take Harrenhal. They would try and bring some Riverlands lords to their cause as well. The Company's task would be to head West and secure the Banefort and the Crag as well as setting up a fort near the ruins of Castamere. News from south was that the Greyjoy's had a big battle with the Tyrell's and Euron Greyjoy and his fleet were destroyed meaning the Greyjoy's had little power or leadership. Theon with Davos the master of ships and had been sent first to take Seaguard and give it back to Jason Mallister who travelled with him and then go to the Iron Islands and take Lordship of Pyke and try to support the war effort. Willas and Garlan Tyrell were also dead with most of their host which meant a lot of their strength had gone. The Royalist Forces were gathering and Jon hoped they would not strike until his forces were together.

The Next Morning they all parted ways, Jon had sent outriders to Riverrun and also a few Lords had gone to some keeps to gain loyalty of the Riverlands Houses to House Tully and not Frey as well as Jon as king. Jon's Hand of the King had gone with the Golden Company and his own men to the West. He didn't want him to go but he needed him in the west, having control of the Company and ensuring that everything was done right. Mudd had a plan after taking the Crag and Banefort to sail down using the Greyjoy Ships to take Castles and Footholds south of Lannisport and the Rock so the only help could come from King's Landing or the Golden Tooth. Jon had decided that securing the riverlands was the top priority, then destroying the Lannisters. Before moving with all force towards King's Landing. As they were about to go their own ways, he got word that an army approached. He saw it coming now and for a minute Jon thought they might be attacking them but it was the banners of house Arryn which was now under the control of Sansa. They hadn't heard from her recently. They already had some Valemen merged in the Northern Forces but now Sansa was coming towards Jon with a massive host at her back, she looked like a true Princess, all of her men looked at her like she was everything they ever wanted. She jumped off her horse and ran up to Jon, she suddenly dropped the front she had while riding with her army and she hugged Jon like she hadn't seen family for 5 years, but he realised she hadn't seen family for 5 years. Then Arya was running over, she was getting older and more beautiful every day, she was no longer Horse Faced Arya. She joined the hug and suddenly from nowhere so did Bran after Hodor had carried him over. Many people may of thought that a King, Lady paramount of the Vale, A Princess and leader of 3,000 men and a prince of the north shouldn't embrace in Hug in front of their men but they were Starks and after everything that had happened, everyone understood. They took a break and talked to Sansa for a while, she had brought with her 12,000 Valemen. This was amazing, they had a massive force now. Her main commanders were Robert Coldwater and Bronze Yohn Royce. Jon decided that 8,000 of the Valemen would go under Yohn Royce and Robert Coldwater along with one of Jon's trusted advisors his brother in law Jojen Reed to take Golden Tooth and possibly Hornvale. Sansa would take her 1,000 from the Eyrie region loyal to her and join Jon as they marched on Riverrun. 3,000 men with no commanders would join Arya and Gendry as they would march down towards Harrenhal taking that and talking to the lords and trying to rally them to their cause and back to house Tully. Hours later Jon found himself riding towards Riverrun next to his Queen Meera and his Sister Princess Sansa. Jon had decided that his 'cousins' would be his heirs and would be considered as brothers and sisters to Jon. Sansa had a son with her and he would be the Lord of the Vale, he was about 2 years old, she would be known as Princess and potentially marry a Lord one day. Prince Bran was needed for the war effort and wanted to stay with Jon as his Master of Whisperers. Princess Arya was making her way towards Harrenhal at the head of a host, Prince Rickon was at Winterfell with Uncle Benjen who decided to stay in Winterfell and rule the north as the stark in Winterfell and look after Rickon. He had become a father figure for Rickon and he needed someone to stay with him after what happened in the last war, Benjen did not want to be master of law, Jon was considering giving Arya the role because of her newly found prowess as a commander, if not her it would be Harrion Karstark who Jon was getting very close to and he was replacing Robb in his heart, he reminded Jon of Robb and they were very close friends, he was his practice sparring partner as well, Harrion was a very talented swordsman. Jon marched south knowing that he had the superior numbers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alex Mudd 1**

Alex was talking with Arthur Sand who had been a friend of Alex when he was in the company, Sand was in fact the bastard son of Oberyn Martell. He knew that fighting for Jon may mean he could perhaps rule in Dorne one day, through being legitimized. Alex was preparing for a battle against the Lannisters near the Banefort. Alex had come a long way in the past few years, he had grew up in Essos going from free city to free city. He was born in Pentos, son of Tristan Mudd who was named after his ancestor who was one of the worst commanders of the Nights watch. He was a descendant of House Mudd who used to rule in the riverlands in a destroyed castle named Oldstones. He has a couple distant cousins who are in the Golden Company who he got along with, John and Lorimas Mudd but he was a direct descendant and he hoped to rule in over the Riverlands once again from Harrenhal. He wanted to lead the assault on Harrenhal but Jon said he was more needed in the Westerlands and promised he would get Harrenhal. He was a westerosi in truth despite never growing up here, His father had married a women from the reach, Natalie Fossaway and sailed across the narrow sea. His father had been brought up in Pentos and had gone back to Westeros to see his homeland for himself, he met Alex's mother then fled. Alex had been trained in swords and other weapons since he could remember, his father was a great fighter, he had risen high in the ranks of the Golden Company on two separate occasions and he once had won a melee in King's Landing. His father spent a lot of time with him after Alex's mother had been killed by a misplaced arrow in the middle of Quarth. Alex had fought alongside and squired for his father in the Golden Company for 2 years before his father died in battle. Alex had left the company about two years later not before making some friends and then he went around plying his trade as a sellsword for years and years, going on many different adventures. Before he came to Westeros he managed to join the storm crows under Daario Naharis and fight for Daenerys Stormborn. He knew from what he saw that Daenerys was an unexperienced leader but she had something about her he quite liked but she was still a child and Mudd knew that only Jon Stark was the only chance the realm had of being peaceful. He talked to Barristan Selmy one night and heard the tale of Robert's rebellion. He had heard about Lyanna Stark and Rhygaer the crown prince and what had happened. He became quite friendly with Barristan and he and Daenerys recognized Alex's sword skills as he sparred with an unsullied named Grey Worm. On the way to Mereen he talked with Selmy every night and then one night Selmy was drunk and told Alex about Ashara Dayne and how Ned Stark had a child with her and took him away from him. Alex realized that the dates didn't match up and had a suspicion on who that child was really. One night he spent time with Daenerys and they got along very well, he liked her a person but less as a ruler. After the night Daenerys kissed him on the cheek as farewell and told him that she hoped to spend more time with him right in front of the leader of the Stormcrows Daario Naharis and some others. Daario was jealous of Alex for some reason (he obviously liked Daenerys) and told him to leave or he would be killed. Alex offered to duel him but one of Daario's men knocked him out and he found himself alone in the middle of a desert with a wagon of supplies and a note saying that he should never come back. Alex thought that he would follow his father's footsteps and go to Westeros. He managed to make it to Slavers Bay and get a ship towards White Harbour and while on the ship he heard of Jon Snow, Ned Stark's so called bastard being the Lord Commander of the Night's watch and decided he would join the watch and try to realise whether Snow was who he thought he was, He had a strange curiosity with him and the fate of the Starks. He also heard of the white walkers coming back and knew he might be useful in the war against the others. Alex joined the watch and gained the trust of Jon Snow and promised to go looking for his siblings. After finding Howland Reed and confirming the truth he took Arya back to Jon and gained his trust and eventually became his hand. All of the experience in sellsword companies including commanding the Stormcrows for a short while stood him in good stead to eventually be Jon's hand and one of his most valued Generals.

Alex arose and called a war council, he was in the tent with the officers of the Golden Company and a few Northerners who formed up Alex's own army. He brought the strength of the houses that were loyal to house Bolton. The only other Northerner with him with some authority was a former Bolton man named Richard Poole who was an officer at the Watch after losing with the Bolton army in Winterfell. He was a strong man and had a good tactical mind. Alex had decided he some be an officer and semi command the 900 former Bolton men so they all stayed loyal. "My lords, the plan is to hit them hard and fast so they don't see it coming. I will command a third of the force and take Ashemark, Arthur will take a third to take the Crag and Tristan Rivers will take a Third to take Banefort. We should achieve this in a few days then I will take what is left of Castamere. We will gather are strength there and wait for King Jon and his forces so we can march on the Rock and Lannisport from both sides. You will all be rewarded for this with the houses and gold of the Westerlands." The other officers all seemed to agree with this plan and then they were interrupted. A soldier entered "My lords, there is a man who wishes your audience, he claims to be the rightful lord of Casterly Rock." Then came a small man with a taller man at his side and Alex knew who he was straight away. The son of Tywin Lannister spoke "I am Tyrion, son of Tywin. Rightful Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West" "Lord Tyrion, I am Alex Mudd, the hand of the King, Jon Stark. I thought you were with Daenerys in the east?" "I was with her as her hand but she was waiting around in mereen and I got a Bird from Bronn here, telling me all of Jon Stark and that he had gathered 1000 men himself and taken Antlers and Stokeworth under his Command. I sailed as soon as possible with the Second Sons and here I am. I wish to join your cause if you would give me my Birthright." "We can't! He's a kingslayer and kingslayer and a dwarf" said one of the officers of the company. Alex knew that Tyrion Lannister had not killed king Joffrey and that he knew the Westerlands better than any and that Jon needed his old Friend Tyrion Lannister in his ranks. "I speak on behalf of His Grace King Jon in saying that you are most welcome, if you bring your men to our cause and pledge fealty then you will be given your Birthright of Casterly Rock." "Thank you very much my lord, we'll have a job though. My father used to say it was impregnable" Bronn muttered "give me 20 good men and some climbing spikes, I'll Impregnate the bitch." Everyone in the tent burst out in laughter. They all set off now, Tyrion had joined his 1000 second sons and Bronn's 200 men (the rest had garrisoned Antlers and Stokeworth) with Alex as he set forth to Ashemark. Roughly 2 years ago he was alone in a desert near Mereen with nothing to his name, now he was leading 4000 men to seize a castle, riding alongside Lord Tyrion Lannister and with a hand of the king badge pinned onto his armour.

**Tyrion 1**

Tyrion had travelled long and far to reach the Westerlands. He remembered the last time he left Casterly Rock and the Westerlands. He went to Kings Landing and then he had been all the way to Winterfell the wall then the eyrie then back to the snakes pit that they called Kings landing. Then across the narrow sea and now back. He had been Hand of the Queen for 5 days in Mereen. He didn't understand Daenerys and why she wouldn't leave for Westeros. She cared too much about slaves and the people in the east. Bronn surprisingly sent a bird and then decided to take the second sons and come back to try and claim his birthright. Tyrion heard that she forgave Jorah Mormont and named him Hand of the Queen. He couldn't help but laugh at that, he could imagine Barristan Selmy's face when she told him. Here we was, fighting for Jon Stark. He always liked Jon Snow back when he met him and thought there was something more about him. Tyrion now rode alongside a man named Alex Mudd, he was a young looking Lord, he had a descent mixed from the Riverlands and the reach, but his accent and skin colour suggested he grew up in Essos. From what he saw, Mudd was a respected man who had travelled with many sellsword companies and had many adventures in the Free Cities. Tyrion suspected that he was wealthy from his clothes and belongings, he also suspected that he would be a good Hand of the King. Now he was on his way to Ashemark the seat of house Marbrand. Tyrion always liked Addam Marbrand but never knew the lord of Ashemark well. He wanted little bloodshed here and meant to try and possibly keep the Marbrands as Bannermen. He knew his bannermen would be sellswords but this didn't bother Tyrion. He just wanted the rock and his birthright. He had an idea of where they could mine and how to find more gold in the Westerlands. When they arrived outside the castle, they called a war council. Mudd started "We know they have a token force, we should be able to get men over the walls and then get the gates open." Tyrion knew that if he was going to rule over these people he didn't want them to hate him. "Let me talk to Lord Marbrand, he may want to surrender and if he doesn't I want no killing of innocents or rapes. If I am to rule over these people I must protect them" "Alright, My Lord of Lannister, you may go forward and treat with them but if they ignore the peace banners and kill you its your own fault." Tyrion left the tent and asked Bronn to accompany him. And then he went to speak with Podrick Payne. His former squire went to Stokeworth after he was captured then released by the Brotherhood without Banners. Pod had offered to squire for him again but he was too old. Tyrion wanted to make Podrick Payne the lord of Lannisport. Bronn had been promised Castamere and the Crag, he would be Lord of both castles and their lands. He had antlers and Stokeworth but wasn't interested in them. He was to give them to King Jon to do with them as he pleases. Tyrion was happy to install bannermen whom he knew and could trust. Ben Plumm was to be given his lordship as well. The rest of the castles in the west would go to men from the golden company and anyone who bent the knee. Tyrion rode forward with a peace banner. "Who goes there?" shouted a guard. "I am Tyrion son of Tywin and rightful lord of Casterly Rock. I wish to speak with Lord Damon." Lord Damon Marbrand appeared on the walls. "What are you doing here Imp? I heard you were on the run for killing Joffrey and Lord Tywin." "I did not kill Joffrey, Tywin I admit to but nevertheless I am due my birthright of Casterly rock. We have many more men then you Lord Damon but I ask of you anyway that you would accept me as your liege lord. I will not kill any of your men but we would use your castle as shelter and you would swear an oath. I will be a good lord, I will look after the Westerlands and restore Wealth. I have read books about where more gold can be mined here. I will not kill Daven Lannister or any of my relatives. I wish that you would surrender the castle and swear me an oath." "Tyrion, me and my son have always accepted your ability as a great man and didn't believe that you killed Joffrey truly. Tywin treated you like dirt but that doesn't excuse killing your own blood. I will accept you as my liege lord as long as you promise that you will spare my son if you can." "Thank you my lord, I will talk to King Jon and arrange for Addam to be spared. May the king's men enter with my own?" "Yes, I will not swear fealty to a Stark however not while a Lannister controls the Throne." "I accept that my lord, you cannot betray my Brother and my Nephew. Bronn call the men." After 5 minutes Ashemark had fallen to Tyrion and the hand of the king Alex Mudd. An Hour later after most men were in the castle and Marbrand can swore an oath the Tyrion. They had word that the Banefort and the crag were taken. The Westerlings swore fealty to King Jon and no fight had happened there. The Banefort had been taken by force however. Then suddenly a call for battle was sounded.

Oh, Martyn why did you have to attack. Martyn Lannister rode at the front of a small host of 2000 men. Tyrion's cousin was only a young green boy and he was tasked in fighting an army of 4000 under the command of a tactical genius, Mudd had beaten Tyrion at Cyasse which proved his tactical knowhow and he claimed never to lost one of the 40+ battles that he had commanded or co-commanded, Tyrion actually believed him. Alex Mudd had decided on a fairly simple plan however, they would allow them to get close then fire arrows at the Lannister men before charging out of the gates and Mudd himself would lead the force. Tyrion was in charge of the archers, he himself had a crossbow. He did not want to be the cause of his cousin's death. Tyrion was surprised that Daven Lannister hadn't led the force himself. The Lannister cavalry were coming up towards the castle as they saw Mudd and his men leaving the gates and preparing position. Tyrion had the command of 150 archers. "Fire at my command, HOLD HOLD, DRAW HOLD LOOSE!" Tyrion fired his crossbow into one of the men. It was a weird feeling fighting Lannister men but Tyrion had no choice. "FIRE AT WILL!" All of his archers were firing down and then a swift move from the golden company's cavalry swept away all this small Lannister host. Tyrion spotted his cousin being seized by Mudd himself. He didn't kill him but knocked him out. Tyrion was happy for that. He watched as Bronn threw knifes at the men on horses and then after 10 minutes there was nothing left of this Lannister host. Tyrion knew that this bloodshed may anger the people he would rule but captives were taken and Tyrion hoped that he would not get the full blame. The battle was over and Ashemark now had White and Golden Banners flying high on the walls. Tyrion was fighting for a house who had marched down south to kill his entire family but Tyrion was fighting for his birthright and for his friend Jon. Tyrion commanded the captives be taken before him and he talked to all of them and they eventually turned to his side. His cousin took more persuasion but after a hour or two all of the Lannister men who had set out to destroy these 'Stark' men were now agreeing to fight for Tyrion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jaime 1**

Jaime Lannister woke up to the sound of his bitch of a sister storm into the room and shout "He's back! The fucking Imp has returned to kill all the Lannisters he can find. He's taken cousin Martyn prisoner and seized the Ashemark with the 'hand of the king' to that bastard boy." It took a while for Jaime to process this. Jaime realised this could be a good thing, "Cersei don't you see he has come to claim Casterly Rock. He is the rightful lord, I'm technically still a Kingsguard so it's his right. If he retakes it with help of the Starks then we could contact him and draw him to our side. I know Tyrion he will be using Jon Stark's Army for his own purposes then he will open to return to our cause." "HE KILLED OUR SON! OUR FATHER! And you would be willing to forgive him just so he would come to our cause?!" "Cersei you know you rigged that trial, he was innocent of the crime. He didn't kill Joffrey, I know he killed father and I'll never forgive him but he was mistreated his whole life then he saw that whore he loved in fathers bedroom and got angry. Can you blame him? If Tyrion can help our cause, help Tommen's cause. I would be willing to forgive him formally yes." "I'm not happy about that. We'll see what the Imp does next but I would rather his head on a spike then his support. You have a council meeting in an hour. I'll speak to you after." She slammed the door behind her, leaving in typical Cersei manner. Jaime was shattered, his roles were too much to deal with. He was now Lord Commander of the Kingsguard thought Brienne was acting commander, Lord Regent of the seven kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. He never wanted this duty but when he returned from the riverlands he felt that it was time to do what his father always wanted. And "become the man he was meant to be". Jaime had gone with Brienne to the Brotherhood and he talked them into mistrusting 'Lady Stoneheart'. She was passed living so Jaime allowed her to die at the hands of one of her men and got Brienne out of her spell. He returned and assumed regency, after his uncle Kevan had been killed Mace Tyrell tried to claim regency but was stopped by Cersei. Jaime returned and Tommen decided that he wanted Jaime to be regent if not his mother. The first year or so went by fine and Jaime managed to crush the remaining forces of the false dragon at Storms End. But now the boy he met years ago in Winterfell Jon Snow, or Stark now, was legitimized and became king in the north. He also claimed the Iron Throne because he was Son of Rhygaer and Lyanna. He had defeated a massive army of 'others' by using a dragon which fortunately was slain. Stark now had marched south and his forces were attacking everywhere. The Starks had re-joined together and now Jaime had to hold them off somehow.

He walked towards the small council chamber, his small council was now a very sufficient council and they got along fine. He was Lord Regent, Mace Tyrell was Hand of the King, Addam Marbrand was Master of Horse, and Harys Sywft was master of coin, the grand Maester was a man named Hyman, the Mistress of Whisperers was Tyene Sand the bastard daughter of Oberyn Martell, Master of Ships was Paxter Redwyne, the Master of Law was Randyll Tarly and the dubious choice was the acting Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Brienne of Tarth. Jaime needed his people on the council, Marbrand, Sywft, Hyman and Brienne were all his people. Cersei wanted to be on the council but she was terrible as queen regent so she was rejected. He entered the council chambers, "Lord regent, we have urgent business to discuss." Tarly never failed to get straight to the point. His old friend Addam Marbrand looked sad when he read the reports "The Westerlands is falling. The Banefort was taken by force by Tristan Rivers of the golden Company, the Crag surrendered to Arthur Sand the leader of the company and Gawen Westerling has sworn an oath to Tyrion and swore fealty to Jon Stark as king. My father's castle Ashemark has been taken by Tyrion and Alex Mudd this sellsword who Stark named hand of the king, My father has refused fealty to King Jon but they have occupied it and my father has backed Tyrion as lord of Casterly rock so he could stay alive. Yohn Royce is leading 8,000 men along with Stark's brother in law Jojen Reed to siege Golden Tooth. They should be there now. Also Jon Stark and his Sister Sansa are nearly at Riverrun to take back the castle. Arya Stark is leading a force of 6,000 men to Harrenhal, taking out the Frey houses on the way. Also with the Stark girl is a boy named Gendry who has been legitimized as Gendry Baratheon and claims the Stormlands, They say he is Roberts bastard. And to top it all off they say that Theon Greyjoy had returned to Pyke with 500 men and claimed lordship of the Iron Islands and swore featly to King Jon Stark." Jaime realised the trouble he was in. Tyene Sand spoke up "I have word from my uncle, Prince Doran. He is sending 2500 Dornish Spears to King's Landing to rally up with the forces we already have." Tarly was not pleased "is that all the help dorne can give to us? I heard they had an army of 10,000 in the south of the marches a couple of years ago" "With all due respect, Lord Tarly you are lucky we are willing to give aid to the Lannisters at all. They were the men who raped and killed by aunt Elia and then killed my cousins. Dorne is giving the strength they feel they can give at this time in the war. There will be more to come." Jaime understood what Dorne were doing, they didn't want the product of the disgrace of Elia to sit the throne so they sent aid but they were waiting for Daenerys Stormborn to cross the narrow sea and invade. "That help will do for now, send word thanking your uncle Tyene. Tell him we would like to host the marriage of Mrycella and Tristane as well." Jaime wanted to force that issue on the Dornish so they would have to join his cause fully, he knew they hadn't decided on Daenerys yet. He had an informer in Dorne, one of the guards of Doran and he knew all that Doran and his daughter and the sand snakes were discussing. "The wedding will happen when Mrycella has flowered." "Surely at the age of 14, she will have flowered by now?" Tyene looked alerted. "I will tell you what I hear Lord Regent." Jaime was surprised that he enjoyed the politics in King's Landing. Jaime advanced the conversation "Moving on, we need to decide what to do with the Starks." Mace Tyrell suggested "We should take a force and attack the army of Arya Stark. I can't believe that anyone would give an 18 year old untested girl an army" said Randyll Tarly, Tyene had rolled her eyes and hissed when he said that. Jaime said "Lord Tarly, the girl was already won one battle on her way to Harrenhal against 2,000 Frey's. She commanded a castle during the battle of ice and she should not be underestimated. My sister's informer says she is the best person with a Sword he has ever seen. Besides she has Men of the Brotherhood and Robett Glover with her. She will be no fool in strategy. But I agree there is a chance we could attack her army while they attempt to take Harrenhal. We have been rebuilding our Strength. We have gathered count from the men discounting the watch here in King's landing, the Reachmen at Bitterbridge and the men from the rest of the Crownlands and we have around 14,000 ready to mobilize and another 10,000 around that could come in the next few weeks." Tyrell spoke up "surely that's enough to take out this Stark Girl." He doesn't have a clue does he, thought Jaime. "Yes but there is the Westerlands to think about and if we marched on Arya Stark then Jon Stark would bring his force over and would out number and out flank us." "What do we do then?" asked Harys Sywft. Jaime now had to decide whether he thought Tyrion would choose Jon Stark or him. Should he protect the Westerlands or concentrate on defending the Iron Throne. "We must concentrate on the Starks. Tyrion can be persuaded to join our side during or after the war. We should hope he doesn't kill every lord in the Westerlands. We will move some Troops up into the Stony Sept area. There they will be able to retreat if needed and there they can attack the Valemen, Arya stark, or Jon Stark. I will stay here, Randyll I would like it if you would take the command of the army. Mace you may go back to Highgarden for the funeral of your sons then come back with more men." Mace seemed happy at that, "I agree, I name Dickon Tarly as acting hand" Jaime saw the smile of Randyll when that was announced. Dickon was the pride of his heart and a fine young man as far as Jaime could tell. "He will be honoured, My Lord. Yes I will take the command of the Royalist Forces. Send the Dornishmen when they arrive we could do with their spears." Randyll Tarly, was the most fearsome battle commander in the seven kingdoms and Jaime needed him. "That's settled then." Jaime said. "Council is closed for today, we will reconvene after Lords Tyrell and Tarly have left us." Jaime walked out with Brienne close behind. She had not spoken in the meeting and Jaime knew she was still shocked after Jaime kissed her last night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jon 10**

Meera lay next to him after they had made love. She was so beautiful and he had never seen such natural beauty. "Jon, I'm afraid for Jojen. He hasn't left my side for the whole of his life. No one will help him with his greendreams." "Don't worry, Jojen hasn't struggled with them since we left the wall. They are actually reducing. I need a loyal advisor in the Vale Army, he has the sight and may be very useful in the Vale Army." "What if they ask him to fight?" "I told Royce what he was and that he should trust him and he would be a commander but not a fighter. He would be alright in battle anyway, me, Alex and uncle Benjen taught him well" "Okay, I just worry about him" Jon hugged her and kissed her head, "I know". "We should get some sleep, it will be a long day tomorrow, especially if you fight like you persist." "Why should men follow me if I don't fight with them" "Meera, you're a queen. You don't need to fight. But I know you will so it's not point arguing" "good night Jon" "Good night My Queen." "don't call me that!" she kicked his manhood. "Watch out, I've got an important use for that. I need a prince or princess." Jon said in a joking manner. "Get some sleep your grace". Jon smiled and fell to sleep.

The morning arrived and it was a beautiful spring day. He was woken by his squire Torregg, Tormund's son, "your grace, sorry to wake you but we are setting off to Riverrun shortly" "Thank you Torregg. Get Harrion." Jon had named his first member and lord commander of his Kingsguard as Harrion Karstark. Arya would be his Mistress of Law he had decided after she won a battle against the Frey's. Harrion was a loyal man and asked the honour, saying that he cared not to be a lord of Karhold. One of his relatives named Rodrik was castellan at Karhold and he was happy for him to take Lordship or the Lordship to go to a child that Alys might possibly have if she got married. Alys was spending time with Sansa and Meera at the moment and she spent some time with Jon on the road. She was maturing into a beautiful northern women but they got on like Cousins. They were Kin, Stark and Karstark, he remembered what Cregan Karstark had told him, Jon was happy he left that sack of shit to die now. His Lord Commander arrived "Harrion, are we ready?" "We are your grace" Jon went out to saddle his horse after Torregg put the armour on him. Hours later he found himself outside the fortress of Riverrun. He discussed the best way to go about the attack with the Blackfish. "Your Grace, we should sent men to swim across then climb up on the eastern side. They won't see it coming. 20 young fast and good men should be enough to open the gates and we storm in." "I agree. I'll lead the men over the wall." "Your grace, you shouldn't risk yourself for this. This is my castle, I can't allow you to do this." "it's my decision. I'll lead the attack with Harrion and 18 other men." Jon called Jon Umber and Tormund over. "Get your best 16 men and bring them to me. They have to be fast and nimble." Tormund and Umber both said "That rules me out then" Jon laughed. Jon knew that he was one of the best fighters in his army and his style was perfect for this kind of thing. He went over to tell Sansa and Meera who had become best of friends which pleased Jon no ends. "I'm going over the wall with Harrion and 18 other men." Sansa seemed worried but acceptant. Meera wouldn't be. "I'll come with you, you'll need an archer." "No I can't risk you like this." "There is no argument about it Jon." That was that, he knew she was a good archer and she would be fine. He checked if his men were ready and everyone was getting into position. Jon planned to get Bran to warg into an eagle and send it over on the western side to distract the Frey men holding the castle. "Bran, get the eagle ready" "I will, Jon." Bran had become a man grown and he was ready to do his role in this war, Jon knew that Bran hadn't been consumed by the greenseeing yet. Bran now was very well liked within the camp and Jon noticed how Bran was getting attention from the women and girls who travelled with them. But he had only made a connection with Val, the wildling 'princess'. They had been friends since Bran came back into Jon's life. But now Bran looks like a prince they have got closer and Jon suspects they may get together despite a 3 years age gap. She was no doubt beautiful, she described bran as "a sweeter, younger and happier version of you lord crow". Jon thought she felt something for him. All of his siblings had a crown to represent them being prince and princesses. Jon knew that many men would want Sansa's hand in marriage but Jon hoped that she could be with a man who she wanted. She was forced to be betrothed to Joffrey, married to Tyrion who had now joined the cause and was with Alex, she was also married to Harold. Her son was going to be lord of the eyrie but she was now on the market because they agreed she wouldn't be with Tyrion. Minutes later, Jon was briefing his men and woman who would be climbing the castle walls. They included Harrion Karstark, Grenn, Pyp, and Torregg who was a fine fighter and good squire, Meera and 14 others. "We'll swim across the river, it's at low current so should be fine. Then when the eagle flies over we wait 15 seconds then get the ladder up and climb over. Then we kill any men we come across, quietly as possible. Make for the gate and open it up. Meera and you there with the bow, you climb first and shoot the guards holding the horns. Right let's make for the river.

Jon saw the eagle fly over them. They put up the ladder and climbed, Meera was second behind the other archer, then Harrion Karstark who Jon had told to guard Meera and then Jon then Grenn and Pyp who were acting as Kingsguard, behind them the rest of the men. As Jon was nearly at the top he heard arrows whistle through the air. Harrion then jumped down and took 2 men out in a blink of an eye. Jon jumped next and started to engage with the defending Frey men. Longclaw was out and he was sticking his sword into anyone with a Frey sigil on them. They took everyone out relatively quietly, Jon called everyone around and were about to move into the main courtyard and open the gate. He counted down "3, 2, 1 go!" Meera went at 1 to take out the men with the horns. Then the others ran in, Jon quickly killed 3 men and made his way towards the guards on the gate. He saw Harrion protecting Meera as she flew arrow after arrow into the Frey Men. Jon was now next to Grenn and they were fighting the guards, Grenn killed his and moved the open the gate. Jon then heard a horn and shouting, he knew that the army who had the garrison were coming. He called "EVERYONE OPEN THE GATES!" Jon performed a move that Arya had taught him at castle black and took out the guard. They were pulling the gates, Jon realized all the men in the castle were coming at them. Pyp blew the horn for attack as the gate came open. Jon grabbed a bow and quiver from the dead Frey man near him. He and Meera were stood side by side firing all the outrushing men in front of them. Jon knew that if the Blackfish and Tormund didn't arrive through the gates in time they were all dead. Harrion stood before them, he was ready to die for his King and Queen. Jon saw someone shouting orders and someone answered "yes my lord" it was Emmon Frey. Jon steadied his sights on this Frey man. He drew and fired, the Frey's now knew what it was like to die before their time. Just as Harrion and the other men readied to stand their ground. Jon heard Tormund shouting "FOR THE FUCKING NORTH!" he chucked away his bow and drew Longclaw. The cavalry charge was at perfect timing as the Frey men were rushing out to kill Jon and his men. Jon looked at Grenn and Pyp "Stay with Meera and guard her while she fires. Harrion, with me." He ran through some buildings in Riverrun. Harrion knew where he was going, "the great hall is this way" Jon followed. He entered the hall and saw more Frey's. The ones who had run from the twins and from elsewhere, he looked at all the people of Riverrun and they looked brightened with Jon's presence. Jon stood firm "People of Riverrun, I am King Jon Stark, the King in the North and rightful King of the seven kingdoms. I have come to liberate this castle and restore house Tully to rule in the riverlands." Men drew swords, the Frey's and then some other men who pointed their swords towards the Frey's. Jon knew they were Tully men. "Any person who would swear fealty to me will be spared. Anyone but men named Frey." The sons and Grandsons of Walder Frey stood, about 8 of them. They moved at Jon and Harrion and a small skirmish occurred. They were outnumbered but a lot of the men had started to attack the Frey lords. Jon cut down 3 of Lord Walders sons/Grandsons then realised that everyone around him were chanting "HOUSE TULLY! HOUSE TULLY!" then "THE KING IN THE NORTH!" The Blackfish entered to much delight and house Tully was back in control of the riverlands and house Frey was no more. Jon had Genna Lannister taken capture and spared the Frey children. He was not Tywin Lannister who ordered the death of Jon's half siblings that he did not know. Jon stood tall with the crown upon his head and proud then he saw Grenn come in looking distressed, he then saw that Meera was in his arms and she wasn't conscious. "I'm sorry Jon." Was all Grenn could say.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jojen 1**

Jojen Reed was dreaming, he saw a man running at him. Jojen looked around, he was in a battle in some castle. He had a sword in his hand but didn't think he knew how to use it. Then someone shouting "MY LORD REED! WATCH OUT" He wasn't in a dream, he was fighting in a battle against the Lannisters. Jojen had his Valyrian short sword in hand, his Brother in law Jon had taught him how to fight and Jojen was reasonably skilled with the short blade that Alex Mudd had given him, many were surprised that he gave the blade to someone who wasn't a fighter but Jojen had come to love sword fighting and his sword was part of the reason. Mudd had always been nice to Jojen, encouraging him all the time and giving the sword was a sign of his respect for Jojen and Jojen saw it as a grand gesture, he wouldn't let him down. His squire, a boy named Max from the vale was shouting at him, he spotted the Lannister man, he exchanged blows before slashing his blade into the Man's chest. Jojen didn't like fighting, he never wanted to fight. When planning the battle at the Golden Tooth, Jojen was trying to take control and the lords of the vale questioned him why he wasn't fighting. He didn't want to lose control of the army that Jon had told him to control and aid. So he said he would be one of the first through the gates. They were fighting in a long tunnel which let the proper castle. The Lannisters were holding them off well, Jojen spotted a door on his left. He gestured at Max to come in with him, "are we running away, my lord?" "No, follow me." Jojen found himself running up stairs then running down stairs. His life took an unexpected change when Benjen Stark had taken them to castle Black. He saw a dream where he died but that was wrong and he knew that was no longer his fate. Jojen came to a door at the bottom of the stairs, the stairs were leading along towards to bottom of the tunnel, Jojen thought. He peered out of the door and realised he was right. He had found a way to get behind the wave of Lannister men. He ran back and whispered to men to follow him. He led about 15 men through the passage and outflanked this army of Lannisters in weirdly designed tunnel which linked with the castle. He led men out of the door and attacked the Lannisters from behind. Jojen began fighting through the back of the Lannister wave. He cut a few men down until he came to face with a mountain of a man. Jojen thought this must be the Robert Strong who was released from the Kingsguard and sent to the Golden Tooth with 50 former Gold Cloaks to help garrison it. The big man swung wildly at Jojen. Jojen knew now that the vale men under his and Royce's command had won the battle and were almost through the tunnel. Jojen concentrated on this duel. It must have looked strange that a small skinny boy was ducking and clashing with this mountain of a man. Jojen managed to keep ducking and tried to tire this man out. Then he slashed his greatsword towards Jojen and he managed to jump left then he hacked at the big man's hands and managing to chop off part of his hand. Then this mountain of a man was swinging with his left hand, he swung at Jojen and Jojen managed to duck and slide under his legs before cutting at the man's back. He turned around in pain and Jojen was hacking at the men's legs, he fell to the floor. Jojen took off the man's helm and slit the man's neck which killed him.

Jojen found himself surrounded by men standing next to the lord's chair in the great hall of the Golden Tooth, mostly Valemen but about 50 Crannogmen and 150 stark men that Jon had given him. They were all cheering and he saw Lord Royce at the back of the hall and he nodded in approvement. Jojen stood high and addressed his men "One victory doesn't make us conquerors, did we take all of the Westerlands from the Lannisters? Did we place King Jon atop the Iron Throne? Did we free the north and the Vale from the southerners who want us on our knees?! This war is far from over... But this is a bloody good start! Bring out the wine, these men are thirsty!" The hall all cheered and grunted. Jojen had never thought he would ever achieve anything like this, he always hid behind his sister but now he realised he was more than just a boy leading Brandon Stark to the three eyed crow. He was important too and this was his calling, he was lucky in battle to beat the big man but Jojen planned the assault and he earned trust from his men. Jojen went for rest now. He rose the next day and entered the Lord's solar. He had taken the Lordship in effect of the Golden Tooth. Obviously someone would be installed but for now Jojen would command here. Max rushed in with letters, the first one was from Alex Mudd. He and his forces had taken Castamere and 8000 men were camped there and ready to attack Casterly Rock and Lannisport. Jojen knew that they were to wait for Jon after they took Riverrun. The next letter was from Arya Stark, Jojen got on with Arya alright but his attention went only to Princess Sansa when he saw her. She was Beautiful and stunning and talked to Jojen kindly and looked interested in him. They had rode next to each other for 4 hours before they left there separate ways and he became infatuated with her after those 4 hours. Getting his head back in place, Jojen read the letter, Arya was preparing for attack on Harrenhal. Jojen was surprised nothing had come from Meera. She usually wrote every day, Jojen's mind went back to Sansa for a while until Royce came in talking about taking Hornvale. Jojen told him to send scouts out. Jojen walked down into the yard and asked some men if he could Spar with them. He needed all the practise he could get if he was going to lead an army. Jojen knew how proud his father would be of him.

As he was fighting some of the men in the practise yard he was starting to feel a sudden change in his body and the way he was fighting. It was like all of his life he had been waiting to get this training and become a good swordsman. Ever since he went to castle black he felt that he was growing stronger and he was now a man grown and was no longer weak and brittle. His style was fast moving, energetic and technical. As he disarmed one of the men he felt like a vision was coming on, he told them he was withdrawing for the day and he went back to his chambers. He now had much more control over the visions and they were much more detailed and more about him and the general world instead of Bran. He entered his vision, he saw his mother. She looked darker skinned than she did from what Jojen remembered. He was 3 when she died, Meera described her as beautiful, intelligent and slightly foreign. He saw his mother and then a man came up to her, he was in a white cloak. "Ashara, where were you last night? The tourney re-starts in an hour, go get changed" Ashara? That was not her name was it. "I will Brother, never mind where I was last night. Concentrate on the tourney, you have the crown prince to beat." "I hope I do because I fear that he may name that wolf girl his queen of love and beauty. He was looking at her all day yesterday that would cause a dispute, no doubt." Jojen thought he now understood. He was pushed forward, he saw his mother at the top of a tower, she was heavily pregnant, and she was looking down and saw a man carrying the man who was Arthur Dayne. She looked feint then she fell… She was falling but then landed on a nearby roof. She was hurt but still alive. Jojen then saw his father climb up to her and bring her down. Then he understood. He was the son of Howland Reed and Ashara Dayne. The nephew of Arthur Dayne, the sword in the morning. Jojen now understood why he picked swordplay up so quickly, it was in his blood.

**Arya 3**

"Princess, Lord Randyll Tarly has brought a force of around 10,000 camped just below the stony stept region. He is sending scouts out to us here, they were killed by our scouts. Also scouts to Riverrun, Golden Tooth and also up towards Castamere. They must be weighing up who to attack, if we don't take Harrenhal quickly then we may get destroyed in the rear." Robett Glover was a loyal and worthy man in Arya's opinion. "Thank you Robett, I think we should move to lay siege soon. We need to take advantage of the destroyed walls and sneak men in." "I agree Princess, I will ready the men to move in the next few hours. I'll see you in the war council in an hour." Glover took his leave and now Arya knew battle was coming. She had won a fine battle against 2000 Frey's but this was the way to prove herself as a true leader of men. Harrenhal was defended by 1500 men and would give them a good foothold near the Crownlands. Arya remembered when she was last in Harrenhal, she was a ugly little thing that looked like a boy. She was now a Princess of the North and potentially the Seven Kingdoms, a battle commander of 6000 men and a highly skilled fighter. She had sparred with most of the best men in her army and easily defeated them all. Arya couldn't use Needle too much now, she kept it as a dagger or a second sword. She now had the Valyrian steel sword that Gendry forged for her. Mudd said he killed some men and took 2 valyrian swords, used one himself then melted the steel and gave it to Gendry to forge one for Arya and one for Jojen Reed. He struggled at first but had done a fine job with Valyrian steel, Gendry entered her thoughts a lot at the moment. He was Gendry Baratheon now, Jon had signed a parchment and sent to them. Gendry now assumed a new respect and many men now followed him. He had a strong leadership of the Brotherhood men, Arya had a strong leadership of the Northerners and Valemen which meant they were good as joint leaders. Arya walked towards the tent where the council was happening, it was a small council really, Her and Gendry leading it, Robbet Glover, two Vale officers, Thoros of Myr, Harwin, Edric Dayne, Brandon Tolhart who had formed a friendship with Gendry and also a couple of minor northern officers and lords. Harwin who was leader of the scouts started the discussion "as far as we can tell, the 1000 men in Harrenhal don't know where we are and when we are coming. There is no nearby threats, but if we take too long then Tarly could destroy us from the back." A few of the men looked nervous but Arya had a plan that she and Gendry had come up with. "We will take the castle in less than 4 hours." Everyone looked doubtful and shocked that this girl could be so naïve. "I know Harrenhal and its defences, we get our main force to attack here" Pointing at the map. "Then we get about 250 men to attack this entrance, it won't be heavily guarded and there is a chance that men can climb the wall on the left there because it is destroyed and now low. I and Gendry will lead that 250 men while Glover and Edric lead the men on foot to charge the front gate. Then Tolhart will have 200 on horse to come in when the front gate is open. If we are lucky we should be able to get through the back first then attack the defenders of the main gate from behind." They all looked contempt, Edric Dayne spoke up though "I'm not sure sending the Princess of the North and the future lord of the stormlands in the smaller force is clever. If they are crushed then we will be without leadership. Surely both of you should be in the main force and the Vale officers and maybe Thoros can lead the smaller force." "Me and Gendry know the castle and where to climb over and the best way to get to the defenders. We will go with the smaller force and that is final. I understand your concern though." Edric had a point but Arya knew that only her and Gendry knew the castle and both needed to be with the smaller force in case one of them…. She didn't want to speak about that. Gendry spoke in a commanding tone "We need the best men from each of the forces. We have chosen 50 men that we went to the riverlands with because they are some of the best of Jon's army already, we need 75 of the best man from the Vale forces, 75 of the best men from the Northern Forces and 50 from the brotherhood. Send us your men my lords." They all nodded. Harwin spoke up "Let me accompany you with a couple of my best men to act as your protectors at least." "Of course, Harwin. Though you'll be the one who needs protecting" She joked. He laughed back then they left the tent.

Arya stood looking at Harrenhal from the south with clear eyes on the back gate. She saw it was clearly not heavily guarded. It was a strong gate so they never defended it but there will gaps on the wall where it was decent to climb over and that is what she had instructed a handful of her men to do. Gendry addressed the 250 men "We charge at the sound of the horn. The men we have selected will jump the wall where me and Princess Arya show you. We will open the gates then we will lead you into the yard and we will attack the defenders from behind and try and get the main gate open. Any objections?" Everyone shook their head. Gendry smirked "Its time we killed some Lannister cunts" They all got excited and started cheering. Harwin shushed them. Gendry had fully taken on his parentage, he now used a Warhammer similar to the one Robert used. If anyone was strong enough it was him, he looked identical to Robert according to some of the older Vale knights who remembered Robert in his prime. They waited 3 minutes then the horn sounded and the battle begun. Arya ran as fast as she could at the head of the small force. She got to the walls and showed the men they selected where to climb the wall. Arya was right, they had not re-enforced them. She got a boost up from the man next to her and was the first of the wall. She saw Gendry in his stag helmet he created jump down on the right side of the gate. They both began to kill the guards. Arya cut three men with her sword without drawing breath. She still used her Braavosi techniques along with the strength Jon and Alex Mudd had taught her. Gendry bashed men to the ground with his Warhammer, he had a short sword in case he started to struggle with the hammer but it looked like he was doing fine. They had 8 men over the wall and they were opening the gates. Arya realised that the south side of the castle was practically abandoned. Whoever was commander of this garrison here was a fool, she led her 250 men through towards the front gate. They stopped round the corner to make sure everyone was ready. Arya and Gendry looked at each other and smiled, there was clear feelings there no doubt. Arya counted down "3, 2, 1 GO!" she ran at the back of the Lannister defenders who were pushing their weight against the gate to keep it firm. The 50 archers they had brought with them began to fire at the Lannister archers and the men on the wall. As she ran, Arya shouted "FOR WINTERFELL!" "FOR THE NORTH!" She and her men had ran in and started slaughtering the Lannister defenders before they knew it was happening. She forced her way through slashing at enemies. She got to the stair case leading to where the gates were opened, Harwin was right behind her protecting any blow a Lannister man threw at them. She killed the man who was protecting the leaver of the gate and began to pull. She saw Harwin signal for their men to move to the sides and start a cavalry charge. Arya realised the gate was coming up really fast, she saw Gendry on the other side with a arrow in his armoured leg desperately pulling the other leaver. She hoped to the old gods he was alright. They managed to pull the gate open and as more Lannister men came out of the buildings, a cavalry charge of 400 men came at them all. They were now fully in the castle and she knew this battle was as good as won. She ran over the Lannister corpses, "Gendry, are you alright?" "Yes, it hardly got past my armour", he pulled it out without much pain being inflicted on him. She looked around and saw they had taken the castle. In less than an hour. This was a fine victory, she removed her helm and some of her armour and helped Gendry remove his Stag Helm and then gave him a deep and warm kiss. The two had been young kids grasping for life and alone last time they entered this castle. Now she was a princess and she knew at that moment that he was the man she would marry and live the rest of her life with. They suited each other perfectly and were both falling in love with each other. They pulled out after some time. Gendry smiled and said "Let's go get pissed on wine and eat a feast." He was the only one who would talk to her as Arya not a princess. Just Arya.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jon 11**

Jon sat next to his queen. She lay there without moving. Jon couldn't believe it… She looked even more beautiful sleeping then she did when awake. When Grenn held her unconscious he feared the worst, she had only taken a knock to the head, it was 15 days later now and she was fully recovered. He was going to wake her soon, today was a tourney. It was to celebrate many things, the upcoming wedding of Bran to Val, the reinstallation of House Tully, the three victories that they had gained in the last 15 days and the coming of summer to Westeros. Jon wouldn't approve of tourneys but the blackfish wanted it and Jon saw no harm of it really. They were not wasting time because Jojen Reed and the Valemen would have to take Hornvale before they marched on Casterly Rock and Lannisport. Jon had debated riding in the tourney for a while before deciding to just take part in the archery competition. He didn't want to get injured and he hadn't used a lance in years. Not since he was training in Winterfell with Robb and Theon. Jon had knighted many of his men after the battle. It would not be a long tourney, just one day. The archery competition first, then the jousts and then the Melee. Jon had received word from the west, Mudd had taken Castamere and they had set up camp waiting to make a move. He missed Alex Mudd, they all did. He was like a brother to him and also got on well with Arya, Meera and Bran. He was always so loyal and friendly to him, he was the only man Jon would ever want being his Hand of the King. Jojen Reed had decided to fight in the battle and led the troops into the golden tooth, he found a way around the Lannisters fighting in the tunnel and led his men around the back of the Lannister forces and eventually to victory. Jon, Alex, Arya and Jojen had trained together since Castle Black, Jojen had now mastered a short sword and managed to defeat former Kingsguard Robert Strong in single combat. Jon was surprised at this from Jojen but he looked like the type to command an army in all fairness. He also heard of the victory at Harrenhal, Arya and Gendry only lost 100 men in taking Harrenhal, Gendry and Arya along with the Brotherhood and some men loyal to Arya had come to Riverrun. They showed some pace getting here, Robett Glover had the command of Harrenhal. They had enough men because the Vale had sent down another 1000 men to replace the 2000 that came with Arya and Gendry Baratheon. So now Jon had massive forces ready to take Casterly Rock with ease. He also had run from Theon and Davos and Theon was now Lord of Pyke and he had support from his people, they were to take the fleet and move to Lannisport when commanded. He woke Meera now "come on Meera, it's time to lose in the archery competition." "In your dreams Jon". They both dressed and went downstairs, he spotted Arya looking beautiful but stern, and she was ready for the Melee but she would fire in the archery first. He saw Samwell Tarly who had been a good Maester for Jon and was giving him reliable counsel. He was worried about being in the opposite side to his father and house but he was trying his best to forget about it. They had only decided to have a tourney because the Frey's had been preparing to have one until Jon had marched down the neck. He looked around and felt quite excited. He had decided fighting in the Melee may not be fair because no one would want to strike their king. He got his bow and quiver ready. The Blackfish declared the competition was ready to start. He saw crowds of people sat in stands, he knew that he would have to give a decent go of this, he wasn't the best at archery when he was younger but since he met Meera he also practised with her so he had improved, he joked to Bran earlier that this would probably be the only time a king has entered a archery competition. They all had to fire against the targets and hit the red circle on the 3 shots to pass through to the next round. He knew this would be contested mainly by himself (hopefully), Meera, Anguy the archer from the brotherhood and Arya. Jon was glad that Theon was not here or he would not have a chance. Jon hit the target 3 times on all of the first 5 distances. After 7 distances there was only 10 left including the ones Jon predicted. He looked down the line to Arya who was smiling, she wasn't so serious about archery, and also Meera looked very confident and at ease. After the next 3 distances only Jon, Arya, Meera, Anguy and a wildling named Bones was left. They were at 100 paces now, first shot, Meera, Jon and Arya hit, the others missed. Second, all of them hit. Then on the 3rd hit Jon held slightly too long and missed the red zone by inches. Now it was down to Arya and Meera from 110 paces. Jon felt slightly embarrassed that he was beaten by his Queen but he was proud of her and Arya. They both gave a cocky smile. Meera won after they tied all the way to 130 paces and Meera just had the length. She was crowned the winner and all in the crowd cheered her, it was clear that she was loved. Next up was the Jousts, Jon stand in the Kings chair and enjoyed watching his Men. There was 32 competitors, not all were Knights however, Jon had agreed to this because the North didn't have too many knights. The draw brought some interesting clashes, Tormund managed to defeat the Blackfish in the second round. Grenn managed to beat two riverlands lords to get to the third round before being beaten by Harwin. Harwin was beaten by Harrion Karstark next, Jon's only Kingsguard. The final four was Harrion Karstark, a surprise package in Edric Dayne from the Brotherhood, he looked quite a lot like Meera and Jojen for some reason. Then there was Tormund and Alex Mudd's distant cousin who came with Jon; Lorimas Mudd. He and 100 of the Golden Company and come with Jon. Jon was considering offering Mudd and place in the Kingsguard for sure. Harrion managed to beat Dayne after 4 tilts, Harrion was natural on horseback and looked unbeatable. Next Tormund managed to use brute strength and a fast horse to defeat Mudd after 2 tilts. The final was a hard fought affair with Harrion being beaten by Tormund, this was a massive surprise but the new Lord of the Dreadfort had found his new passion of Jousting. He was so strong and good on a horse it came simple to him. Jon declared Tormund the winner and he named his Val his queen of love and beauty saying "My wife's at the Dreadfort! I'll declare Val because she's part of the Free Folk, no offence to you Prince Bran." Bran laughed and wasn't offended. Jon called Harrion next to him as they watched the Melee. They wanted to decide on a couple of Kingsguard today, they both discussed having a archer on it, Anguy was well suited and he could also work with Knives. They both agreed that Anguy and Lorimas Mudd were certainties and they might decide on one or more after the Melee. This was what Jon was looking forward to watch.

In was a standing melee, Jon saw the competitors Thoros of Myr and his burning sword, Gendry with his Warhammer and stag helmet, Arya with a direwolf helm that Gendry made for her, Edric Dayne who could win a place into the Kingsguard if he performed, Jon Umber was in there, Harwin who Jon remembered as the master of horse in Winterfell but he was now skilled in arms after being in the brotherhood and Jon knew he was a stark man through and through, Ser Torregg his former squire who had performed well in two battles and was very well skilled in arms now Jon had a new squire Robett Glover's son Jory. Other competitors in the Melee were Grenn, Iron Emmett, a few Wildling chiefs, Howland Reed, Alysane Mormont and many others, the field was over 50. The melee was a magnificent event to watch, Jon saw Arya used her slick skills to take out many competitors. Thoros was waving his flaming sword around. After 30 minutes Umber, all the wildlings but Torregg, Mormont, Iron Emmett and many others were out. Jon watched with intent as Torregg approached Howland Reed, they fought a scrap for a few minutes until Torregg managed to disarm the Crannogmen. Gendry was clearly the most proficient in the Melee, he knocked out over 10 competitors with his Hammer, his strength was clear. Edric Dayne made into the last 10 which made Jon think he was god enough for the Kingsguard but he was knocked out by a resolute Harwin who was surprising Jon massively showing how capable he was with a sword. It came down to Arya who was fighting with Grace and was a big crowd favourite, Harwin, Gendry, Torregg who was the surprise package, Thoros and Grenn who was Jon was very proud of because he has basically trained him. Torregg went for Gendry, Arya for Grenn and Thoros for Harwin. Jon couldn't decide which to watch. Harwin managed to evade the fire sword and managed to produce a slash into the fat Priest's chest with the bluntness of the sword. As he did that Arya danced around Grenn and knocked him out while Gendry blasted Torregg away who fought valiantly against such a heavy weapon and a strong man. Harwin had managed to sneak around Gendry as he took out Torregg and swooped in from behind. Experience, Skill and luck had got Harwin this far but now he had little chance against Arya who had taken the most out and hardly looked tired after about 2 hours of fighting. Arya engaged Harwin and she took only about a minute before drawing her second sword and disarming Harwin. She held her sword up against him and waved to the crowd. Jon declared Princess Arya the winner of the Melee.

He then had an announcement to make. As many know a King should have a Kingsguard, I have one member but I need more, after what I've seen today and in past battles I would like to offer knighthoods and positions on the Kingsguard to: Lorimas Mudd firstly, do you accept?" He stood up and said "it would be an honour, your grace" He walked up "I pronounce you Ser Lorimas Mudd, Member of my Kingsguard" "Thank you, your grace." He looked very happy as the white cloak was put on him by Harrion. "Next is Lord Edric Dayne, I now you are a Lord but a man named Darkstar has taken Starfall and I would be honoured if you would take up my offer." Jon was unsure he would accept. "I have always lost hope of Starfall and I'm not interested in returning to dorne, it would be an honour to be part of your Kingsguard, like my Uncle before me I will wear the White." Jon knighted him and the cloak was placed on him then "Next I would name Anguy the Archer, Kingsguard is traditionally Swordsmen but I need an archer In my opinion and you are the best archer who isn't part of my royal family" Jon joked "I am very pleased to accept, your grace." Jon knighted him Ser Anguy of the Mummers Ford. He enjoyed that because he had held that ford for 3 years with 15 men and always went on about it. "Next I would name a loyal young man and a former squire who impressed in the Melee. Ser Torregg." He looked over at Tormund who smiled and looked immensely proud of his son. Torregg looked shocked "It is a honour, your grace." He beamed as Jon said gave him the white cloak. The crowd started whispering who would be next. "Finally this is a man who had given most of his life to house stark, a loyal and honourable man. Harwin, would you do me the honour of being my Kingsguard as you guarded Lord Eddard?" Harwin had tears in his eyes which made Jon happy, "Your grace, the honour is mine" He walked up, "I name you Ser Harwin of Winterfell. And name you to my Kingsguard." Arya ran up to Harwin and hugged him, she always had a soft spot for him and hated beating him in the Melee. He would be Arya's man as well as Jon's, he would explain that to Harwin later. Harwin looked out of place with the white cloak but he was a man who would suit his Kingsguard. "That is it, I leave a place or two open to any other Knights from my other armies or houses that may flock to my cause. I would like to say that my Kingsguard will do more than just guard me, they will be given important roles and lead my armies into battle. Thank you all for attending today, it is a long a day and we will be leaving within a fortnight for the West to destroy House Lannister once and for all. THE NORTH REMEMBERS!" All of Jon's men cheered and he realised that he was loved by his men. He saw the happy faces of many of his men especially his new Kingsguard members. They weren't the typical Kingsguard but they would all die for Jon and his cause if needed and they were highly skilled. Jon rode back to the castle with Sansa, bran, Val, Meera and Arya all in tow. His family, they were all happy and the Wolf pack was stronger than ever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Benjen 1 **

Benjen Stark sat in the lord's chair in the newly refurbished hall of Winterfell. He never expected to sit on the chair ever. He grew up living in both his Brothers shadows and even his sister, now he sat upon the chair as Lord Protector of the North. He never really wanted to go down south with Jon. He would visit them with Rickon once Jon had taken the Throne. But he knew Rickon needed someone and so did the north. The country was left in ruins after the wars, Benjen now had a chance to rebuild it. Once summer came, White Harbour took in an influx of people coming to live in the north. From southern parts of Westeros and from Essos. Benjen and Jon had sat down every evening the week before his wedding with plans of what to do with the North. They wanted to re-settle the gift with Wildlings and other people. They gave land to the mountain clansmen who fought for house stark and for Stannis. They sent ships from white harbour down south and over to Essos to pick up anyone who wanted to live in the north, passage was free. Many came, they came with trades and skills. Benjen had more than rule over Winterfell, he was in charge of re-building the whole of the North. For the past few months, he had travelled all around the place and also writing letters to lords and castellans constantly. Now Winterfell had a new population of a few Wildlings, many flocking Northerners and some 'migrants' from Essos and the south. Benjen had met all of them and he had assigned jobs, he knew how to run Winterfell from watching what his father taught Brandon and Ned. Benjen was too old for war, he didn't want the place on the council Jon offered him. He would raise Rickon, who had now taken a liking to Benjen, he would teach Rickon how to be Lord of Winterfell. Bran would take Dragonstone or Riverrun presumably or just sit on the council. He said he wanted Rickon to have Winterfell. Rickon was about 11 now so Benjen would be lord protector until Rickon was 14. Benjen was having a big castle made on the gift. It was near Queenscrown and would look beautiful with that lake. The tower and the lake would be the centre of the castle/town, all the buildings would be build around the lake, with the lake being at the heart of all of it. Benjen wanted to make the tower his place of residence. It would mean using boats to go to and fro but it would a tranquil place to live. It was to be a castle but not with big walls or gates, it was going to be more like a big town. There would be Wildlings, Clansmen, Northerners, people from Essos and Andals all living there. Benjen would make it his seat, this was his dream to re-settle the gift and he would be lord paramount of the gift. Jon had suggested the idea, there was hundreds of builders there now, and Benjen had been up there to oversee some of the building. Some people were calling him 'Benjen the Builder'. He was building other castles, forts and villages all across the north. They had the coin now, he was building in the land which used to be beyond the wall, in the gift and in land all across the north. Benjen wanted to rebuild this kingdom as the jewel in the crown of the seven kingdoms. A man stood in front of him now "Lord Stark, me, my wife and two children lived in King's Landing but we had no food, money and my wife was almost raped twice, my son Andrew has an axe, he stopped them" Andrew the boy looked very strong, Benjen would offer him a place in the army Benjen planned to build in case Jon needed more men, they had plenty of men now in the North. "We would like to live in Winterfell with your permission. I used to be a builder, my wife can cook." Perfect, he needed skilled Builders. "Of course, you will be welcomed here, you may be a builder here for now. You may eventually have to help build the new castle in the gift but you will stay here with your family first. Your wife can work in the kitchen for good pay, your son Andrew can be trained in arms and then join my guard or the army I'm building. The boy smiled and looked delighted. His father had a similar look. "Thank you so much, Lord Stark. I hope we serve you well." "Yes but more important is that you enjoy life here, serve me well if the north serves you well." They left looking very happy. They had taken many people from Duskendale, Maidenpool, King's landing and even Oldtown. These people were sick on being treated as nothing and the north was now a nice place for commoners to go. One of the 'migrants' was a women from volantis named Talia, she was a couple of years younger than Benjen and she was a nurse, she was so beautiful and Benjen had never been so interested in a women ever before. She likes me too hopefully thought Benjen, at least she seems like she did. Benjen would need a wife and heir to rule as house Stark of the gift, he didn't like the task of that but she made it different for Benjen. Benjen took Rickon from his reading lesson and practised with swords for half an hour before bed. Rickon was becoming talented with a sword and Benjen knew that in a couple of years Rickon would want to command armies. He had been told stories of the glories of his two eldest brothers battle commands at young age and he wanted it too. Now he was asking whether he would be a good lord. He was saying goodnight to Rickon now "Good night Rickon, and don't worry, You're going to be the best Lord of Winterfell anyone has ever seen" He looked back at him and said "I heard you worrying about being a father to me with Jon before he left, You shouldn't worry uncle Benjen. You're the best Father in the realm." Benjen tried to hold back the tears and left the room, this was the best feeling he had ever experienced. Tomorrow he would ask Talia to marry him, hopefully that would be the best feeling instead.

**Bran 2**

Bran awoke on his Wedding day. It was only fitting that the wedding would be in Riverrun, the seat of his Mother's house. His great Uncle Brynden Tully was not interested in having a wife and children. He named Brandon Stark his heir. Riverrun passed to Edmure who was now dead. Then it would be Bran's mother who was also dead then his aunt Lysa was also dead. So then it was his great uncle then it would be Bran by rights. Bran was surprised by this, he never thought of being lord of anywhere but Winterfell. Bran was now heir to the seven kingdoms, Heir to Riverrun and should have been Lord of Winterfell. Bran and Jon decided that Rickon would have Winterfell. Bran was on Jon's small council as his master of Whisperers which was a role which suited Bran well. Jon said that Bran could be Lord of Dragonstone but Bran said he wasn't interested now he was to inherit Riverrun. Bran was slightly upset that house Tully would be no more and house Stark would rule the Riverlands but there was no one else who could have a claim to Riverrun. He wasn't interested in changing his name to Tully however, we was a Stark. Jon was going to give Dragonstone to either Arya or another lord that had served him until he had an Heir that came of age. They still had to take the throne before these plans could be made. Bran was confident that Jon would win the war. He had a good tactical mind, the only worry was that the Lannisters and Tyrell's may have better trained men. Bran's own personal Kingsguard Torregg came in. "Prince Bran, its time." Torregg was picked by Bran himself, he liked the young knight. He wouldn't have to guard Bran constantly but he would be his man within the Kingsguard who would protect the heir. Meera had Edric Dayne, Arya had Harwin and the other 3 along with the man who would be the seventh would guard the King. Bran hated to think what would happen if Jon died. Bran had no claim to the Iron Throne, he was technically Jon's cousin but Jon had claimed the Throne for House Stark so Bran was the Heir. Bran did not want to be the King. He would be happy if Jon had a son soon really. Bran was helped onto his pony. He used the pony for getting around because a Prince couldn't have Hodor pulling him around. Bran still cursed the Kingslayer for making him a cripple. Bran had never killed a man himself, he had while Warging but not in his true form but Bran would kill Jaime Lannister if he could. Bran would do it the old way. Chopping his head off. But knowing Jaime Lannister he would slime his way to safety somehow. Bran was to be married in the godswood. Bran and Val had agreed that they would kneel below the tree for convenience. Bran loved Val and she loved him, he could see that now. Looking at her now you would not think she was a wildling, she was a true beauty. He was very nervous about their wedding night, she was no maiden and Bran had never even kissed someone before Val. He did not want to displease her. Wildlings have their tradition of a man having to 'steel' a women before marrying her. Bran didn't think he had stolen her but Val claimed that when one of Stannis's old knights had started to harass Val and Bran stood up to him. He threatened Bran and Bran warged into summer and killed the man. Val said that was Bran stealing her. He didn't mind, he just wanted to be with her now. They had all assembled in front of the Weirwood tree. King Jon was taking charge of the service. The old gods didn't use a septon. They would kneel before the gods like they did when they prayed. Bran looked behind him now, Tormund was leading Val towards the tree. They stopped, Jon said clearly "Who comes?" "Tormund Giantsbane, Tall talker, Horn Blower, and the breaker of ice. And also Tormund Thunderfist, Husband to bears, the mead-king of ruddy hall, speaker to gods and father of hosts. I give you, Val the Princess of the Free Folk." Tormund enjoys his titles. "Who claims her?" "I. Brandon Stark of Winterfell. Prince of the North, Heir to Riverrun and Heir to the True King of the seven Kingdoms. Later after they swore vows, Jon said "You are now man and wife. Start this marriage with a kiss." Val who was now kneeling next to Bran holding his hand, leaned towards him and kissed him. After the feast and many congratulations, Bran Took his leave and he and Val went up his chambers. Despite Bran's worries he did not displease his new wife, she claimed the next morning that it was the best night of her life. Bran now had a Family, a crown and a wife.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alex Mudd 2**

Alex Mudd had heard that Castamere was a ruin but that was nonsense. Castamere was almost fully intact and impressive castle. Tyrion had already named Bronn the Lord of Castamere. Bronn had commanded his men in Stokeworth and Antlers to leave a small garrison in each and go up to Castamere, Bronn would give the other castles to King Jon and his men. Word had been sent to Harrenhal for Glover to send small forces to go and take the castles. Mudd was now sitting in the Lords Solar of Castamere. He was there with Arthur Sand, Bronn who was on the Lord's chair and Tyrion. "So, what word do we have from the Riverlands?" Asked Arthur Sand. "Glover has command of Harrenhal with 4,000 men roughly, he is sending some men to take the garrison of Lord Bronn's Castles. King Jon, Princess Arya and Gendry Baratheon have all joined forces to have about 13,000 men. They are to march west as soon as Jojen Reed and Yohn Royce have taken Horn Vale. We should ready our men and keep sending scouts." They all nodded in agreement. Tyrion spoke "Can I ask, what do you mean to do with my brother and my nephew Tommen and my niece Myrcella?" Alex knew that keeping Tyrion on side was important, he had no doubt the kingslayer would try and get Tyrion onto his side. "I and King Jon both agreed that Tommen and Myrcella had done nothing wrong and we are to name them as bastards that they are, name them Hill. You could perhaps foster them at Casterly Rock. Jaime, I'm not sure. If he fights then we may kill him. We will kill Cersei." "I'll do that myself if I get the chance. I would foster my niece and nephew. We'll see what happens with Jaime. I hope I am not the cause of too many Lannister deaths. I hope that the Lannisters in Casterly Rock will accept me. Martyn has done, luckily there was not great love for Tywin so not many of the Lannisters care that I killed him" Bronn interjected "He was a cunt. A rich cunt maybe but still a cunt." The new lord of Castamere was blunt as ever. The name of his house was Blackwater, he had a wife Lollys Stokeworth who was pregnant with Bronn's son. She was coming over with the rest of Bronn's men. Mudd called an end to the meeting and went up onto the walls of the castle. He was getting inpatient for the battle to come. Then a man came up to him, "this came for you my Lord." Holding out a letter, he read it. Alex, I have had word that the Lannisters and Reachmen are sending men, about 3000 of them up to Lannisport and Casterly rock from the south, they are about a week from Crakehall now. It was signed by Jojen Reed. Mudd knew this could mean trouble because Mudd knew that with enough men the Rock could be defended for years. Mudd saw only one way to prevent this. Luckily his hopes were answered only minutes later. As Lord Theon Greyjoy entered alongside Davos Seaworth the master of ships. Mudd quickly called another war council. "My lords, there is about 3000 Lannister and Tyrell men coming up from the reach to help defend Casterly Rock. They are a week from Crakehall. I say that we take about 4000 men down on some ships and take and hold Crakehall." Everyone looked at him like he was mad. "There is only about 200 men holding it now. We take it then we block passage to the Rock and the Port." Tyrion Lannister was the only one who looked impressed. "I'll lead the men. My own Northmen and about 3000 of the company should suffice. Lord Seaworth, would you accompany me on the ships?" Davos nodded and it began.

It had been 3 days since Alex had hatched the plan. Now they were looking upon Crakehall from a crescent. Mudd's plan was to storm the gates and use ladders to get in. They had to move quickly, no time for grand plans. Mudd addressed his men when they were all in formation. "Listen up men! Our success in the Westerlands may depend on us taking the castle before the Lannisters come up from the south. Let's go and kill some fucking Lannister scum! FOR THE NORTH!" Mudd led the 4000 men up towards the gate. This was a surprise attack, the defenders weren't ready. Alex heard them shouting to get in positions but it was too late. The gate fell, it took only 4 hits from a battering ram. Mudd now led his men through the gates into the castle. Mudd had decided to arm himself with a bow for this battle. He was a skilled bowman, only possibly Queen Meera was better than him in King Jon's army. He had been trained in arms all his life, he was talented with a bow, all types of sword, daggers, axes, Warhammers and he even knew how to joust. Alex now fired 3 arrows very quickly into Lannister men. Alex killed another 6 men with the bow before putting it away and drawing his Valyrian Steel sword. Alex had taken two Valyrian steel swords from men once he had killed when he was fighting as a sellsword in Volantis. He kept one as his personal sword, he never named swords however. He kept the other which was a very tall great sword, he was considering giving it to Barristan Selmy before he was set aside by Daario. He kept the sword and eventually gave it to Gendry to reforge into two small swords, one Gendry gave to Arya and the other Alex gave to Jojen Reed who he predicted great things from. Alex now moved towards a group of 4 Lannister men and engaged. Mudd drew his dagger and threw it into one of the men's necks. He then fought 3 men at once, he killed another but then the two remaining men moved together and managed to disarm Alex. But he quickly grabbed two arrows from the quiver on his back and stuck one arrow in each of the men's necks. Alex then moved to finish off a few remaining men. They had taken Crakehall. Two days later Alex left Richard Poole with the garrison of 2,000 men and told him to hold the castle at all costs. Alex would sail back up his main force with the other 2,000 men who helped them take the castle. Mudd sent word to Arthur Sand and his king, Alex had carried on with his record of never losing a battle that he commanded. He had been in command of a full battle or part of one in over 40 battles now and never lost a single one. He was looking forward to taking the west then have a chance to rebuild his new castle, Harrenhal. He had the coin to rebuild it, he had an account in Braavos with enough coin to build 5 reasonable sized castles. Many years ago, when he had just left the golden company, he found himself in the ruins of old Valyria and he found 3 stone Dragon eggs. He kept them secret but while in Pentos many years ago he was captured for fighting in a brothel, he was kept a cell in a Magister's castle. A man named Illyrio owned the castle was very interested in him and he found his possessions, saw the Dragon eggs and was obsessed, he promised to give him a lot of money for them. Mudd was actually tied up in chains when he had the offer so he had little choice. He wasn't too bothered, he thought they were old relics, he meant to sell them but now he found that they were real dragons. Alex knew that he could not have hatched them, only Daenerys had the blood or the bollocks to try. He was determined to make sure not many people's lives were caused by the things he found, the white dragon was killed by a special type of arrow by a man from volantis in Slavers bay, the other came to Jon and the final one was still with Daenerys. When he joined the Stormcrows it was to find out more about the dragons and whether they were real, he told only Barristan Selmy that it was him who found them. When he talked to a man from the Iron Bank a few months, he was told of his account and that Illyrio had given the payment he promised, Alex wondered why he paid him but he was happy for it. Alex Mudd, a former sellsword, Rightful heir to a lost house and a lost kingdom was now the richest man in Westeros but only he knew it.

**Meera 2**

Meera had grown up in Greywater Watch being told by many that southerners and even northerners looked down at Crannogmen and there was no chance for House Reed to get anywhere. Only her father had corrected the people saying that, they mocked him. He was sure proving them wrong now. Her husband and King had needed a Master of Coin, he asked Meera. Meera had answered "Well, I'm sure there is many men who would be capable of the task. But do you know why House Reed and Greywater Watch keeps going despite having no resources and people not knowing where it was?" "No I do not." Jon had said looking intrigued. "It's because my father and his father before him and all the lords of house Reed had to manage the little money they have and survive. My father is a very good accountant, Ned Stark wanted Robert Baratheon to make my father his master of coin. The role was almost agreed but my father had to reject before it was offered." She tried to make it sound like she wasn't pushing for it. She wasn't, her father didn't care whether he had a place on the small council, and he was amazed that Meera was Queen. Her father was the best man she knew, he had come down with the few men he had and supported Jon with good and reliable counsel. Now at dinner, Jon rose to make an announcement. "We set off West tomorrow, but before I wish to make one more appointment, as many of you know. I need a master of coin, after talking with my queen, other lords and even writing letters to my uncle Benjen for his recommendation I have decided. I name Lord Howland, of house Reed, Warden of the Neck. My master of coin." Meera saw her father light up with pride. "Your Grace, it is a huge honour. I pray I serve you well, I am honoured that you trust my house and my people." Jon smiled "House Reed had always been loyal to House Stark, you rode with my Uncle to try and rescue my mother. You were good friends with my mother and you should be proud of your Daughter and your Son who I have just been told has taken Hornvale just today." Cheers and happiness erupted around her. She was the proudest among everyone in the room, her brother had become a battle commander. Many reports said that he had taken more command of the army than Yohn Royce who was said to be a great commander. After the feast, her father came up to her, "Thank you Meera, for throwing my name into the ring for Master of Coin. I've got something to tell you now." "Go on father" "Jojen wrote to me, he has had a series of visions. He dreamt of your Mother. He has found out who she really was. She was not called Jyana Reed. Her true name was Ashara Dayne. The brother of Arthur Dayne, the sword in the morning. You are half Crannog and also half Dornish, we fell in love at the tourney of Harrenhal. Many believed her unborn baby to be Brandon's or Ned's but it was mine. She is known dead after committing suicide but I saved her and we kept her identity secret. I'm sorry could tell you. We married just before you were born." Meera was not too surprised, she knew she wasn't a usual Crannogwomen. That must explain her fighting prowess. Her father was a good fighter but nothing special. But her uncle was the best Swordsman in Westeros. That must mean that Edric Dayne, the Kingsguard member was her cousin. Jon always said they looked alike, neither could explain it. They could now. "Thanks for telling me Father." She hugged her father and ran to tell Jon. He was happy as well, they told Edric in the morning and he was very happy to have some Family. He announced that this meant Jojen had a claim to Starfall. They would leave 3,000 men at Riverrun. The Blackfish wanted to come with Jon, they had built a good friendship and trust now. Jon had told him to stay and hold the Riverlands for him while they were in the West.

They set off that day, she rode along with Princess Sansa. She had become good friends with Sansa. She had a good political mind and had given Jon some good advice in dealing with his men and the people of King's landing once they'd taken it. Meera said "I can't wait to see Jojen. I miss him so much" Sansa replied "I'm looking forward to seeing him too. He was very nice last time I met him" This made Meera suspect something may have been started after Jojen and Sansa had talked for some of the journey before they spilt off before Riverrun. Wow, that would be fantastic is Jojen could have a romance. He had grown up now, some of the wildling women had talked of him being handsome, Meera saw it too. Her little Brother was becoming a man now. She rode along, with Arya and Gendry joining them. Meera liked talking to as many people she could while travelling with the army. She was now speaking to Gendry Baratheon. She liked Gendry, he was an honest lad. "So, you want to retake the Stormlands eventually?" "Well, we hope that the Tyrell's may surrender and we can claim the lands they hold in the stormlands back. But I will take the castles that don't surrender. It will be weird being a Lord of a castle, of a Kingdom." Meera now jokingly suggested "You'll need a lady, any thoughts?" She looked at Arya while saying this. "I have been waiting for a long time to ask for her hand. I know she likes me but will she want to be a Lady? She is Mistress of Law and she wants to command Armies not marry a lord." "Well, why don't you marry for love and then just stay the same. She doesn't have to be a lady to marry you. She can get on with her roles and you yours. You don't have to have children for ages. I and Jon have agreed that I will take Moonwine until we take King's Landing because I want to fight." "I suppose you're right, your Grace." Next she rode up towards Bran, she and Bran were still very close friends. They were Brother and Sister now. "How are you finding Married life?" she asked Bran. "Enjoyable. I and Val are very happy, don't tell anyone until supper tonight but she's pregnant with a child." He smiled as her said it. "That's brilliant Bran! Send my congratulations to Val. A future Lord or Lady of Riverrun." "I have seen it, it's a boy. He will be a great Knight. Like I wanted to be." She smiled at him warmingly. Bran was tall on a horse now and he had been taught how to fight with a sword while on horseback. He wouldn't go into battle but this mattered to Bran. One day he may need to use this newly found skill. She talked with Samwell Tarly as well. He was a very nice boy, a young Maester and one of Jon's true friends. She rode next to Jon for the rest of the Journey. Both with crowns on their heads. With a 10,000 strong host at their backs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Arya 4**

Harwin entered just as Arya had dressed, she was having to wear a long gown today. "Your Grace, are you ready? I will be escorting you to the feast." It was weird being called Your Grace but Princesses could be called your grace as well as kings and queens. "Yes, Harwin. I'm ready, although must I wear the gown? I don't feel comfortable" "You look Beautiful Arya." Gendry had entered without her noticing. She suddenly felt embarrassed then happy at his comment. "Thanks, let's go then." Jon was having a big feast tonight, it would be a happy night before the war for the Westerlands to come. They knew they were going to win now, Alex Mudd had taken Crakehall and they had blocked off aid from all directions. They did need the amount of men they had if they wanted to take the Rock quickly however. Arya walked to where the feast would take place and was amazed. This was spectacular, there were enough benches to hold all the lords and officers, it was in a field as well. It was massive, the high table was elevated high on a stage. She saw many men looking at her as she strode towards the table. She didn't know whether this was a good thing or whether they thought she looked weird in anything other than armour. Jon had insisted that she dress up tonight for some reason. She saw many of the women looking towards Gendry. Arya couldn't help but be envious, in the melee all the women in attendance screamed and fluttered for Gendry and she even saw Sansa looking at him once or twice. She couldn't help but be jealous. Jon came up and hugged her, she loved how even in front of his men he still took her as a little sister. She loved Jon so much, she knew he would be a great king, he would be loved. "You look stunning Arya. We can begin now." She sat down next to Jon on her left on the King's chair and Gendry on her right. The high table consisted of Jon, Meera, Sansa, Val, Bran, Herself, Gendry, Jon Umber, Tormund Giantsbane, Marlon Manderley, Harrion Karstark, Alys Karstark Howland Reed, Samwell Tarly, Thoros and a couple of others. Jon stood tall and addressed all "Tomorrow we ride to war, we ride towards battles and revenge and death. Tonight we feast!" The feast went on all night, Arya talked with Jon, Gendry, Harrion, Sansa, Alys Karstark and some others. She and Sansa got on well now, she was different in a good way. They both said that Arya had become slightly more lady like and beautiful and Sansa had become more accustomed to death, battle and such things and she was now very down to earth. Sansa had a good political mind and she was helpful to their cause, she had joined the list of people who personally wanted to kill queen Cersei. It seemed that Sansa and Tyrion Lannister would both stick a sword in her neck. Arya ate all her food and continued to joke with her Family and some lords. She had got out of her seat and went around a bit to talk to people. She sat with the Kingsguard for a few minutes. She got on with all of them, Edric Dayne was a likeable lad and she had known him before. She had always got on very well with Anguy as well. As she came back to the table she looked at Gendry talking her Jon and she realised how much she had grown fond of him. She was half expecting him to propose to her after the battle at Harrenhal but he recently had been spending more time with Jon, Meera and some of the brotherhood.

She sat back down and it did seem like Gendry was avoiding her glance. This was worrying her slightly, had he found someone else? Then Jon stood up "My lords. Listen up. Lord Gendry Baratheon wishes to make an announcement." Before she realized, she saw Gendry had left the table, he had gone down below the high table now. He came up towards where Arya was sitting. He went down on one knee. "Princess Arya, we have gone through a lot together, travelled the kings road, captured by Lannisters, taken to Harrenhal, escaped Harrenhal, met the brotherhood then you were taken, you might not know this but I searched for you for at least a year, I started to pray to the Old Gods that I would meet you again and my prayers were answered. I never thought I would have a chance to do this but I'm a lord now and King Jon has consented. Will you do me the honour of accepting my hand in marriage?" Oh Gendry, he had taken up new gods just for her. She looked at him, he was shaking. She stood there speechless. She composed herself and smiled. "Yes. Of Course I will marry you." All of the lords cheered and some of the women were all groaning in happiness. Before thinking she jumped over the table and embraced Gendry in a hug. "I was nervous Arya. Sorry for avoiding you the last few days. I wasn't sure whether you wanted marriage." "I didn't. Until I met you. I love you Gendry." She kissed him and people cheered. Now music erupted and she went back up to the table with her newly betrothed and joined in with the celebrations. As she was dancing with him she remembered how she never wanted to marry a lord and dance with him. But really she wasn't. She was marrying a bastard blacksmith named Gendry who grew up in flea bottom. None of the lords questioned him however. He was a great man and was learning how to be a lord from Jon and others. After she finished her dance, Jon came over "May I have this dance little sister?" she smiled and started to dance. "Thank you for consenting Jon. I thought you may want better than a bastard from flea bottom for me." "I always knew you were going to be together. That's partly why I legitimized him. All I care about is whether you're happy. Of course I hope you'll still be a commander and be on my small council." "Yes of course, I don't have to have a child for a few years. I'll always be Arya Stark of Winterfell, fighter of the north, never a lady of a castle." He chuckled "I know."


	18. Chapter 18

**Jaime 2**

Jaime watched as news was brought to court, Dickon Tarly sat on the iron throne. Nothing more than a green boy from a noble house. He was acting hand of King in Mace Tyrell's absence, Jaime stood on the right of the throne. It was a funny rule that the hand of the king could sit the throne but not the regent. Jaime didn't mind however, he listened as news was brought to them from the Westerlands and Riverlands. "My lord hand, we have had reports that currently Jon Stark and 10,000 men have left to go west. All the castles in the west apart from Casterly Rock and Lannisport have been taken. The Stark and Vale forces are joined forces to create an army of roughly 16,000 at Horn Vale, while there is about 8,000 of the golden company at Castamere. The Westerlands is utterly surrounded." The informer stopped and he heard the whispers and worries in the court. Jaime knew that the Westerlands were lost. Though this was now a chance to attack either Harrenhal or Riverrun. Jaime knew they had a few options now. One that Brienne had suggested was to send a force on a ship across to Gulltown and the Runefort. That may force Lord Royce and his men back into the Vale but Jaime wasn't sure whether they had the men and the ships to do this. Rickon Tarly addressed the court "this is grave news, I assure you that the small council is doing as much as we can to try and deal with the situation in the West and within the whole realm. We have recently hired an army of 3,000 soldiers. They are coming over from Essos as we speak." Many people looked relieved. Smart boy, thought Jaime. He'll go far, he dealt with that very well. He was right about the army but Jaime wasn't happy about this. Cersei had talked with the king and persuaded him to hire this army of 'former' slaves. They were from different cities in Essos. They had been brought together and Cersei wanted to hire them for the war because it was very cheap. Jamie was fine with the prices, they were very cheap but he doubted how good this army would be. And after the war? What would we do with them then? King Tommen had insisted a royal order and they were crossing the narrow sea right now. Dickon Tarly was keen to finish the session, as was Jaime. They had a war to discuss. "That will be all for court today. I thank you for your attendance." He leapt off the throne in a rush. He was the youngest ever Hand of the King. Although he was only acting hand, Jaime was annoyed at first because Mace Tyrell was doing it just to please his bannerman and Jaime thought he would get the way but he wasn't a annoyance. Jaime followed him across to the small council chamber, they entered. It was just Brienne, Master Hyman, Harys Swyft, Tyene Sand, Addam Marbrand and himself along with Dickon Tarly. Looking across the table he realised how much of an effect the war of the five kings had on the realm. No one on the council was in any position of any power before Joffrey chopped Ned Stark's head off. The war had left the realm leaderless. A one handed, crippled, past his prime Kingslayer was in charge of the realm. Jaime was starting to worry that Tommen's reign may not last too much longer. He saw across the table, the small council was where everyone used to want to be. Now he had a Dornish bastard woman, an old lord of a small house, a son of a lord who had pledged fealty to their enemy, a Maester who no one had heard of before, a 17 year old green boy with no political knowledge as acting hand and a lord commander of the Kingsguard who was a women although Brienne who was probably the best of the lot and there was himself, he had shied away from any real power all his life until now.

Marbrand started the conversation "so, where do we instruct Lord Randyll to go?" "He has near on 20,000 men. This is most of our troops. We have to make good use of it." Brienne stated. "We have choices, we can march west and try to ram the Stark forces in the back as they siege the rock which I don't deem reasonable, we can assault Harrenhal, we could go for Riverrun or we could try something else." They all looked around with little ideas. Young Tarly said "only a fool would march west, we would have to take back the tooth and by then the Stark's would know we were coming. Harrenhal I don't think means much in this war and they don't have their main forces there. Riverrun wouldn't be a bad idea but they would come at us and destroy us if we didn't act quickly enough. Our best hope is send small forces to take certain castles in the vale and perhaps even the north. Weaken there forces and affect their morale. Then set up solid defences of the Capital and the Stormlands." Jaime was very impressed, Randyll Tarly must have taught his son how to command a battle before he taught him to swing a sword. "I agree Lord Dickon. Here is what I suggest. We set up defences as you say. I'll arrange that. Loras Tyrell is coming back here with ships, we take some of the royal troops and go north. The Vale will be well defended, they didn't commit all their troops but the North did. I say we sail 8,000 men up North and go for White Harbour. This is the money of Stark's army, take or loot the city. Then I say march towards Winterfell if we still have enough troops." They all agreed. Marbrand suggested "Who will have the command? From the sounds of it Loras Tyrell is still recovering from his injuries and might be too risky. We want Randyll Tarly commanding the forces down south. I don't think it would be worth sending Mace Tyrell." Jaime had already decided. "I'll go myself. I'm the second most proven commander after Randyll Tarly and I know the North relatively well." Hyman wasn't sure "My lord, who would take up regency? We need leadership of the realm in this difficult time." Then suddenly a messenger came in "My Lords. The Hand of the King Mace Tyrell is dead! He has died of bad health on his way to Highgarden." This was the Answer, Jaime saw a chance. He had been writing to Loras Tyrell recently and he knew that the Knight of Flowers has changed slightly and Jaime has a feeling he may be decent in at Politics. "I'm sorry to hear that but the Reach does need fresh leadership now. I'm going North, Lord Loras Tyrell will assume Regency of Realm. When I return he will be named Hand of the King. For now Dickon, you will be acting hand. Is that agreed?" They all nodded. Some looked surprise at Jaime's trust in Loras Tyrell.

**Margaery 1**

She was stuck in the snake's pit that was King's Landing and her current only chance of leaving it was death at the hands of House Stark. Margaery had grown up wanting to be a princess, even a queen. She had now changed her mind. She had been married to a True Baratheon and he preferred the company of her brother. She was then married to a false Baratheon, a bastard born of incest. He was a madman and the cruellest person she ever met. Now she was married to a 12 year old boy also a bastard born of incest who hadn't even developed any sexual feelings yet. This was not what she had expected in being a queen. She was still a maid, despite Cersei's wild accusations. All she wanted now was… she didn't know what she wanted now. She always dreamt of having a prince or a lord husband who was handsome, gallant and they would fall in love. She hadn't had that and never could. She sat in the Tower of the hand now waiting for Dickon Tarly to return. He walked through the doors now "Your Grace" He smiled. She had Rickon Tarly wrapped around her little finger, he had obvious sexual feelings for her. She used that to influence him and gain information. "I've got some hard news." His smile had turned now. "We have been informed that your father Lord Mace has passed away due to illness." Her grandmother always said that father would pass before her. This news was upsetting but she didn't cry. She had grown apart from her father. She at times was resentful of him. He forced her into three marriages just to gain power. He pushed her to have a child with Tommen, and he had no ideas politically. He really was Lord Oaf. The news still upset her. Tarly continued "We decided that Lord Jaime would march up north and try to take Winterfell and the north. Your brother, Loras is now Lord of Highgarden, he has been relieved of his duties in the Kingsguard and given the position as Hand of the King. Although he will be acting Lord Regent while Jaime is away and I will stay on as Hand of the King." Yes! Loras with the command of the seven kingdoms. This was power that her father could never achieve. She would be scared for Loras but she knew he had changed since he had been recovering on Dragonstone. He read many books, histories of the seven Kingdoms and many others. He said he would ask to leave the Kingsguard eventually, he was the heir to Highgarden. Now he was the lord and had all the power in Westeros. Oh how Cersei would moan. She would expect to be made acting Regent. This didn't surprise Margaery however. Jaime Lannister had become a friend of hers now, they got on and both agreed Loras would be a good Hand of the King when Mace died. She told Tarly to go and now she would count the days until she could see Loras again.

Margaery stood next to her Brother Loras as they saw Jaime Lannister leave the capital with a fleet waiting the pick up 6,000 more men from Lord Tarly's army. Well now it wasn't Lord Tarly's army. It was said that Lord Tarly himself led a scouting party up from Stony Sept towards Riverrun. The Blackfish of Riverrun must have had an informer because he had managed to take 250 riders and shock Lord Tarly and kill him. This was a surprise that he would make such a blunder. Now the Iron Throne had no seasoned battle commander. This left a free space on the council. When Loras returned they had arranged that Margaery herself would be named temporary Queen Regent. Loras would assume the power as Hand of the King and protector of the realm. Lord Dickon Tarly was named master of law to replace his father. The reach now had taken a lot of the power on the small council themselves. Harys Swyft had fallen gravely ill and Loras quickly arranged for Garth Tyrell to come to King's Landing and serve as the Master of Coin. Tarly was master of Law, Paxter Redwyne had finally come to King's landing to take his seat on the council. Addam Marbrand was joined Jaime to go up north.

Jaime had sailed away and now she sat in court looking at her brother sat upon the Iron Throne. He truly looked like a King, well more like a prince but he looked like he belonged there. She knew why there was an increase in female attenders of the court. Everyone was fixated on Loras. He wore the Badge of the Hand like he was born to it. He looked so handsome and gallant upon that throne. After court they walked in the Gardens "Sorry that I haven't been able to spend time with you these last three days. I've had to plan certain things. I'll put that right now, who would have thought that me and you would be ruling the Seven Kingdoms together." "I know. Loras, now that you're Lord of Highgarden what are you going to do about getting an heir?" "I know this sounds mad but I've lost some of the feelings I had. I think I ought to be able to have a wife and father Children. I won't enjoy it too much but I can do it. Never mind that. I want to talk about what we're going to do. Are we going to stay on the throne and in power? Let's face it. We'll lose the war. The Starks have more men and better leadership. We now have two choices. We stay in power and try to keep Tommen on the throne or we betray the throne and the Lannisters. We Pledge fealty to King Stark and try to stay in power in the reach. I'm not much for family legacy, I care about the important things. I want you to stay alive and be happy. Maybe we could arrange a suitable marriage to one of his Lords. I've got to think about keeping you safe." "Loras I think we should see how it unfolds but I'm not happy and I think that the only way to ensure the survival of House Tyrell may be bending the knee." They both nodded in unison now. She wasn't sure about marrying a Northern Lord but there might be someone in the Stark Army who would be a better match for her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jojen 2**

Jojen Reed stood in the yard of Horn Vale, the second castle they had taken. He was awaiting his King, His Sister the Queen, His best Friend the Prince and Princess Sansa. He wanted to spend some more time with her. He had prepared the castle for them. They were now down to about 7,500 men after their two battles. They had lost a few scouts as well, Jojen knew that the upcoming war of the Westerlands was going to be a victory but it was important that they showed some haste. Everyday reports were told about the Dragon Girl in the East. She had supposedly taken back Astapor and Yunkai as well as holding Meureen. She had built an army of former slaves. She had 7,000 unsullied, 2000 sellswords, 5000 former slaves being trained and a Dragon. Having just one seemed slightly unimpressive, especially after the other two had died. But the one she had was said to be bigger than Balerion the Dread. She had named her lands, Dragon's bay instead of Slavers Bay. Jojen knew that Jon was worried about her for certain, he knew that he has a better claim by birth but not by name. Jon was a legitimized Bastard and they do not need to have the same name to inherit but she would never accept a Stark sitting on the Iron Throne. Jojen heard the Horn blowing and "OPEN THE GATES! OPEN THE GATES FOR THE KING!" Jojen was trying to hold himself back from acting like a kid and running up when he saw his sister come in. Meera now looked like a true queen, she was wearing a dress that a lady would wear but she still made it look like she was a fighter. He saw Bran, looking tall on horseback with his new wife Val, she was carrying his baby. Jon rode up towards him and jumped of his horse, Meera followed. "Your Grace, Horn Vale is yours." Jon nodded then he smiled and shook Jojen's hand. "I heard you've turned into quite the commander and the fighter" "Well it is in my blood. We've lost about 400 men Your Grace. I have had a room prepared for you and Meera." "Thanks Jojen, I'll go up now, I need some rest." He turned to Meera "Can you get someone to bring me some food up, I have letters to write and I need some rest. Sam come with me." Meera nodded then ran up to Jojen and hugged him. "I've been so worried about you. And I've missed you so much. And I'm proud of you" It was brilliant to see Meera again, she had always protected him all his life but now he didn't need protecting he hoped their relationship wouldn't change. He then formally welcomed Bran, Arya, Gendry and some other lords. Then Princess Sansa walked up, she looked stunning, he knew that all of the men watched her all of the time, why would she choose a weak boy who was heir to a small castle in the neck? She came up and spoke to him "Lord Jojen, it's nice to see you again. I'd like to thank you for taking the Golden Tooth and Horn Vale, you're very brave. I heard you defeated Robert Strong in single combat?" "I did, your grace." She smiled at him very honestly. He addressed all of them "Anyway, we're having a feast now. Come in and get some food." They all walked in. Jojen sat on the high seat because he had command of the castle and Jon was upstairs. He had Meera on his left. Then Sansa came down and sat on his right. All night he talked to them both, mainly Sansa. He hadn't enjoyed a night so much since they were back in Winterfell. Some singers came after they had food, while the man was singing, Sansa suddenly held his hand under the table. He didn't know what to think but it felt good. At the end of the night after Meera had gone to see Jon, he offered to Sansa "Your Grace, can I escort you to your chambers?" "Yes of course, Lord Jojen." They walked into the courtyard of Horn Vale then through towards the rooms. "Your Grace, I've enjoyed tonight very much. It's nice to forget about the war to come." "Please call me Sansa. I've enjoyed it too. I've enjoyed spending time with you." "Have you heard much of the Vale, Sansa?" "Well, I left Lyn Corbray as Lord Protector of the Vale. My son is being looked after in Riverrun by my Great Uncle and a wet nurse. I know I won't have a big part in my Son's life. He will be Lord of the Eyrie and I will most likely marry again and become the Lady of different castle. I'd prefer that anyway, I hate the Eyrie. Too many bad memories." Jojen was happy that she was opening up to him, they now stood at the doors of her chambers still talking "I'm sure you will still be able to raise him, you've been unlucky in marriage, why would you want to do it again?" Jojen inquired. "First, I was married to Tyrion and that was forced on me and he didn't treat me badly and it didn't feel like we were married. Next I was married to Harold for a night. Littlefinger killed him so to take me for himself. I haven't had a proper marriage to experience. And I think I may have found the right man now….." It took a while for that to sink in. He was speechless. She meant him. Before he could stumble to some words she leant forward and kissed him slowly. He exchanged the kiss and before he knew it, he was in her chambers on the bed. They continued kissing, she moved her hand towards his breeches. "I don't know if we should, you know before marriage." Jojen said, feeling unsure. "Was that a proposal? Anyway we don't have to you know but still have fun." Jojen was unsure what was happening but he enjoyed it thoroughly.

The next morning he woke up in his chambers, remembering last night. Oh how he enjoyed it, after they "had fun" he had retired to his chambers feeling on top of the world. She knew that Sansa enjoyed it too. He got up and went to break his fast with Meera. She saw him and smiled like she knew something. "Did you enjoy last night brother?" "What do you mean? The feast? Yes I did enjoy the feast." "I mean what happened after the feast. I came to see Sansa and I heard you kissing and talking about a possible marriage." "Oh right. Don't tell anyone yet please." "Don't worry I won't, when are you going to ask Jon?" "I don't know, today is a good day as any." She smiled at him "Oh, how you've changed. Anyway I was talking to Edric and he said that after the war you could take residence in Starfall as its Lord. You have a better claim than Darkstar. You could wield Dawn." "I thought Edric would be given Dawn, he is a Kingsguard." They finished breaking their fast then Jojen plucked up the courage and when to seek his King. He found him in his solar, alone. "Your Grace, I was wondering if I could have a word." "Of course Jojen, we're half-brothers now, you can call me Jon when we're not in front of the men." "Of course. Jon I was wondering…. I would like to ask you for Sansa's hand in marriage." He stared intently at him, suddenly he looked surprised perhaps then he looked disapproving. "I'm sorry, if I'm not worthy enough I understand Your Grace." Jon looked at him then dropped the act and laughed "I'm joking with you, Sansa came to see me already this morning. Of course I consent Jojen. My sister deserves happiness now, I'm sure you can give it to her. What will be your place of residence?" "Thanks Jon. Well I am heir to Greywater watch but my cousin is acting Lord and I'm fine for him to continue. Edric Dayne says I have a claim to Starfall. Through my mother, it's said to be a wondrous castle with beautiful lands. But I would have to take it from this Darkstar I think." "I've had word from Arthur Sand who has a informer in dorne. The Dornish won't side with me yet but I found out that this Darkstar was killed for wanting to join my cause. The people of Starfall await their rightful lord Edric to return. You may have Starfall but if they don't accept you I will find a place of residence for you and Sansa." "Thank you your grace, are Dorne with Tommen then?" "Tyene Sand has left the small council and the 2,000 spears that we're supposed to join with Tarly has attacked Ashford and taken the castle. They await the arrival of Daenerys. But they don't know that the son of Doran was killed by one of the Dragons while in Mereen. Who knows what they are going to do. I'm hoping to swing them to my side using Arthur Sand. He's the bastard son of Oberyn Martell. He is writing a letter to his uncle. Telling him of the death of his son at the hands of Daenerys Dragons and talking up our cause." Jojen couldn't help but think that Jon Stark was going to be a great King, he had the mind for it, he has the will power, he has the love of the people and he has the Blood of the Dragon. Jojen left and immediately sought out Sansa. He didn't want to do it in front of everyone like Gendry had to Arya. He found her and asked for a word, "Sansa, I know I've only known you for a short while but you're the best thing I has ever happened to me. Will you accept my hand in marriage?" "Yes, yes of course I will!" She was beaming and then she kissed him and put him up against the wall while kissing him. Then he heard "Get a room Sansa" It was Arya, she laughed and said "What is about Starks and Reeds ay. Next uncle Benjen will be marrying Howland" She chuckled. " well actually Jojen and I are getting married, he just asked me." "Awh, that's nice, when?" Jojen answered "Should we wait until after the war Sansa?" "No, let's get married after we've taken the Westerlands. We can do it in Riverrun or Harrenhal when we go back to get ready for marching on King's Landing." Arya enquired "Will the imp be alright with it? You're married aren't you?" Jojen hadn't thought of this, "I wrote to Tyrion and we both don't want the marriage and it wasn't consummated, thank the gods." Arya laughed again. Sansa suddenly had a thought and said "We need to tell Bran and the others. Let's go" Jojen followed his newly betrothed, he had never thought that he would ever marry, let alone a Princess to the Iron Throne and the most beautiful women in the seven kingdoms.

**Alys 1**

Alys Karstark lay in her bed in Hornvale thinking. She was happy that she was here now, she had been married to the Magnar of Thenn Sigorn but she didn't sleep with him on the first night and then they were attacked on the road to Karhold and Sigorn had died because he chose to fight and not run. The small Bolton force let her go. Harrion had come home and sorted out Karhold and she was happy. She was still not married however, she was in her early 20's now and she awaited a husband. She sometimes thought that she would have been Jon's queen if not for the appearance of Meera. She wasn't too jealous though, she liked Meera and Jon had promised her that he would find her a suitable husband. But he didn't have a good reputation for setting her up with a man, she was worried that she was just going to be used entirely to secure an alliance or ensure a houses loyalty. She had heard Harrion and Jon talking about it, they chucked names about such as Tyrion Lannister, Theon Greyjoy, Tyrstane Martell and even the Blackfish of Riverrun. She didn't want any of them but she would make do with Theon if she had to. She got up and walked out to the courtyard. She went up and sat next to Sansa, they were watching men and women practising all sorts of different weapons. Alys said to Sansa "Congratulations on your betrothal, you make a suitable match." She tried to hide her bitterness but it hadn't worked "Thank you Alys, I'm sure you'll find a husband soon. I know you worry but it'll be fine." It was frustrating that Arya and Sansa who were younger than Alys had both found men they loved and they were Lords of Castles and Lands. Alys remembered when her father had always wanted her to marry Robb Stark or even Bran. It was ironic that Robb killed him in the end, her and Harrion had both decided that what Robb did was fair. Their father had become a different man, all he wanted was revenge for her brothers Edd and Tor. He murdered two unarmed squires aged 13 and 14 and called that justice. She and the whole of the Karstark family were sworn to Jon Stark now and she was happy for it. She did miss spending time with Harrion and she was worried she wouldn't see him much. She knew that marrying a member of the small council was the only way to stay close to him but that was impossible now because they were all taken. She watched men and the queen and princess practise in a silent despair.

She was enjoying watching them practise now, Arya was fighting Tormund now. He was swinging his sword at her and she danced around him. Alys had watched Arya practise much now, she was a slick killer. Only two men could match her in the entire army and that was Jon and Alex Mudd. Jon could move just as quickly and he had more strength and experience. Gendry was teaching Lorimas Mudd how to use Warhammers while queen Meera was getting a lesson in swordplay from her cousin Edric Dayne. Alys and many others thought that Edric looked a lot like Meera and Jojen, they knew why now. She saw Sansa's eyes staring intently as Jojen was fighting Arya and giving a good account of himself. She then turned around and saw Harrion leading King Jon out. When he was first crowned King, whenever he walked somewhere men would bow down to him. He told them to stop it because he felt people should be freer and not have to kneel all the time. So now they only nodded and muttered "Your Grace". She saw him leave Meera a loving look, Alys had dreamed that a man would give her that look one day and she had prayed in the Godswood for a noble husband. He walked up to her surprisingly "Lady Alys, may I have a word in private?" "Of course Your Grace" He gave a dutiful smile and led her to the open corridor next to the yard. "I may have found a match for you." "Who is it?" She wanted desperately to know. "Loras, of house Tyrell. Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the south and current Hand of the King." Her heart skipped, Loras Tyrell. The knight every girl dreams of marrying. Sansa had talked about him, she said he was beautiful, gallant and nice to talk to. She said that despite people saying he preferred Men, she knew that he liked Women too. She had overheard him saying it. "I thought he was Hand to Tommen?" "He is but we have spoken through letters and he wants the protection of his sister and his men and his house. This must be kept relatively secret however. He will act as hand until we march on the gates then he will open the gates and help us in the battle. His sister will marry one of our Lords and you will marry him and he will be the Master of Horse because Tormund is going home to the Dreadfort after the war. Loras has agreed to marrying you." Alys's prayers had been answered.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jon 12**

Jon had called a war council and he now sat in the room with his lords and generals, on the table there was Bran, Arya, Sansa, Meera, Jojen, Gendry, Harrion, Jon Umber, Tormund, Howland Reed, Samwell Tarly then behind them on the back benches Thoros and Harwin on behalf of the Brotherhood and also Lady Mormont, Lords Glover, Flint, Cerwyn, Tolhart, Hornwood and Grenn who had become the natural leader of the Night's watch force that is with Jon. Jojen started it off "The situation is, 2,000 at Crakehall currently fighting and holding off the Lannister and Tyrell forces coming up from the south. Then there is about 8,000 men under Alex Mudd at Castamere, they are ready to attack at any point. Lord Davos is also around Castamere with the Ironborn ships making up his fleet to about 60 ships. Then we have 15,000 we can move out. We are keeping 1,000 at Hornvale and the Golden Tooth in case of Lannister attack from the east. Also just to add, we have heard that Mace Tyrell has died of illness and also Randyll Tarly who was leading a scouting party had been killed by the Blackfish." Jon had rejoiced last night when he heard the news about Tarly. Jon carried on where Jojen left off "We think Jaime has gone to command the forces, but he has gone with a fleet which could suggest he is attacking the vale or the north. We have been informed that, Loras Tyrell has left the Kingsguard, he is Lord of Highgarden and Hand of the King and his sister is the acting Queen Regent. We have received a private raven from Loras Tyrell, he was quite unclear but he says that an alliance could be a agreed between house Tyrell and Stark, he wants the safety of his sister however and for her to have a husband and when I replied he agreed to my terms in the most part. Anyway, as Jojen said we have many men compared to the Lannisters in the west. We want to conquer the Westerlands quickly. What do you suggest my lords and lady's?" Jon Umber barked "Get the onion lord to destroy their fleet at Lannisport then all of their city watch will go to the docks and we get about a quarter of our force and take the city. The rest storm the fuck out of mother fucking Casterly Rock." Tormund grunted "Aye!" Tormund and Umber had become unlikely friends, the Umber's hate wildlings but they get on well. Arya said "I agree but we need to concentrate on how we are going to take the rock." They discussed to each other until Jon commanded "Listen up." They all stopped and stared at Jon. "We need to take the city without much bloodshed, Arya and Jojen will command the force taking Lannisport of about 4,000, and Lady Mormont, Lord Hornwood and Harrion will accompany you. Mudd will be laying siege to the rock by the time we get there, I will lead 6,000 of our men to help take the rock. Gendry, Thoros, Anguy you will lead the Brotherhood to take Clegane Keep and surrounding keeps. There is also a Lannister force of a 2,000 waiting in a fort about 40 miles from the rock, they plan to take us from behind. Bran, Harwin and Lord Tolhart you will go with 3,000 men and take them out. Is that agreed?" All of them nodded and looked contempt.

In one of the dining rooms in Hornvale, Jon sat around the table with his family. Bran and Val, Arya and Gendry, Sansa and Jojen along with Torregg, Grenn and Sam. Jon was happy that his sisters had found husbands who would love them and were both good men. He was quite surprised that Sansa and Jojen got together so quickly but despite no one expecting it, they worked well together. Jon had an announcement to make, "I've had word from Winterfell. Uncle Benjen had married a woman from Volantis named Talia. We have a new aunt." Everyone looked happy, Sansa smiled and said "I can't wait to see Uncle Benjen again, it's been years." Whenever Benjen used to come and visit Winterfell, he always spent time with everyone. Jon slightly more because they were similar in ways. Jon was overlooked as a bastard and under Robb's shadow and Benjen had always been underneath both of his brother's shadow. Arya asked "Will they be young enough to have children? He needs an heir if he is to start a cadet branch of House Stark in the gift." "I think so, we'll see. If not then I'm sure if any of us have more than one boy they could inherit the lands." They all seemed pleased for their uncle. The topic moved towards the death of Randyll Tarly, Arya said "It was foolish to lead such a small scouting party so near to Riverrun. Sorry Sam." Sam spoke up "My father always treated me terribly, I'm not too affected by it. I'm just worried for my brother Dickon. You will spare him if you can Jon?" "I swear I will Sam, he will stay as Lord of Horn Hill if possible." Jon spoke clearly now to his family and friends. "I'm sorry I'm putting you all through hell with this war but I want revenge for what has been done to our family and to show them the North Remembers. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty with this war. We could have lived our days out in the north in happiness." Jon couldn't believe his was doubting himself, Meera held his hand. Then he said "Actually, I can believe I wanted this war. We have to do this, the people of Westeros need saving and we can do that." They all looked very contempt. Arya spoke "Well said Jon. I'll be damned to see that Lannister Bitch as Queen and her bastard sat on the throne. You're the best possible King in Westeros Jon." He loved Arya for saying that, Jojen solemnly spoke "You are the Prince that was promised. You have destroyed the others. You will cast aside all the pretenders, you will start a legacy lasting for eternity. You will bring peace to the Seven Kingdoms and beyond. You are the song of ice and fire, a song that will sing for years and years to come."


	21. Chapter 21

**Loras 1**

Loras Tyrell sat upon the Iron Throne listening to reports from the West. A lowly Western Lord who had a son In the Westerlands had wrote to him and he relayed the information "They stole Crakehall and the surrounding holdfasts. They are fighting a bloody battle to hold that castle. The rest are moving now, a force have gone to take Clegane Keep and surrounding castles. Another to Lannisport, the Rock is being attacked from all sides. Your Grace shouldn't we send aid?" Maester Hyman wasn't happy about that, "This is the King's Hand, the king is practising lancing." Loras was happy, everything was going to plan. He had decided to secretly to support Jon Stark, he had a letter, he was offered a position as Master of Horse and going to keep his titles as Lord of Highgarden, High Marshal of the reach and Warden of the South. He would marry a northern girl named Alys Karstark and Margaery would marry a Lord in Stark's army of her choosing. Loras had to put on a careful front at this moment. Only he and his sister knew of their siding with Stark, he would be very careful not to attract any attention and he would have to pretend to want to kill the Starks. King Jon said he shouldn't give himself up by denying an attack on Stark but he had a current excuse which most would agree with. "I would offer aid if we could. We have send more men up to Crakehall but we would have to take the tooth and Hornvale then we would be crushed by the Stark army. Our best hope is to hope that the Rock will hold up for a while and we can rebuild our forces." Loras knew that Jaime Lannister had gone north, Loras had just sent a raven with the details to King Jon. The Kingslayer would land in the north just as Stark would be laying siege to the rock. It was ironic, Loras hoped that somehow the North would have some men to defend it. He didn't want to have to wait around in King's Landing. He made sure that Tommen and Myrcella would not be killed before agreeing to ally with Stark. He felt sorry for them but not for Cersei. He needed to protect his sister and his house. The people of Westeros needed a new leader anyhow, Cersei had ruined the realm. Kevan had done his best to sort it out but he was killed mysteriously, Loras suspected Cersei but would she slay her own Kin? Then Jaime and Addam Marbrand had done their best but now stupidly both gone North. It wasn't a bad plan but Loras wondered what would happen if they took Winterfell and lost half their force. Then they would have 4,000 men against a big host of Stark men. Loras knew the Kingslayer had made an error. He was just delaying the probable. The longer they waited, the more chance of Daenerys Stormborn arriving and causing more problems. Loras was sure that she would not be as Honourable as Jon Stark. Just from the letters, Loras thought he respected the man.

Loras was now sat in the gardens with his sister. Their typical choice of meeting. She started conversation as she typically did "So, what are the terms?" "I will stay as Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the south. I will be offered a place on the small council, I will be married to a maiden named Alys Karstark. You will marry a lord of your choosing in his army." She looked surprised "That's generous." "He is trying to ensure we join him and ensure our loyalty. We will have to betray the Lannisters when the city is going to be taken. Until then we must remain loyal to them and if enough people suggest an attack all we can do is try to keep some vale forces out of it." She looked composed "That should be ok. Do I have to marry a northern lord? I would rather marry a reachman like Dickon." Loras knew she would say something like that. Loras already predicted who she would marry but said nothing of his name. "No, there is other lords from the vale, the riverlands and the golden company. It's your choice, I didn't think you liked Dickon like that?" "I don't, I just meant someone like that. Well hopefully there will be someone." Loras knew that Jon's most powerful and said to be most handsome lord was his Hand of the King, Alex Mudd. His informers who hadn't seen Jon Stark before said that they would have mistaken Mudd for the King if he didn't have the Hand's badge on. He was a young Lord of an exiled house. Loras thought it would be him, Theon Greyjoy or even the Blackfish Tully who had no direct heir but now she had the choice. He hoped his sister didn't have to go to those shit stained rocks Theon Greyjoy called home. "So just be careful of what you say and pretend to still be having a child with Tommen." She nodded dutifully "What if Cersei pushes me to have sex with him? He is 12 soon." "I talked with her, she said when Tommen was at least 14 or they would push it if Myrcella died which is unlikely. The stupid bitch wants me to marry Myrcella if she doesn't marry the Martell boy. She needs the Reach and she can only now admit that." Margaery laughed "I can't wait to see her head on a spike." Loras couldn't help but smile. "Will you be able to marry this Karstark girl?" "Yes, I think it will be fine. You know I Loved Renly but you also know I can be attracted to girls too." She gave a grimacing look. "It was years ago. We were kids. I don't hate it but now we realise what it meant I regret" "I know. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Loras remembered that day, he told his sister all about his feeling towards Renly. He was about 13 at the time and she wanted him to experiment. They were quite ashamed after they realised what it meant but it told Loras that he could be attracted to women. They both knew that this was not unrare in the Seven Kingdoms. The old Lords of Valyria used to, Jaime and Cersei did and Loras knew a few men from the reach that had done it. Loras now was kind of looking forward to meet this Alys Karstark. Jon Stark said that she was Comely, he said that he was possibly going to marry her before he met his current Queen. Loras now returned to the newly built Tower of the Hand and spotted some people watching him. Spies, he knew. Cersei's, Marbrand's and possibly even the lurking spider. Loras had heard a man down a side street the other day, he said "The Spider sends you thanks. You are no longer a bird, you can fly away now." Loras looked directly at them all, he was finding it hard not to kill them all with his sword. Loras hadn't had a proper fight for ages. He was ready for one. He now could only wait for Jon Stark to arrive at the gates of King's Landing.

**Varys **

Varys sat in his underground quarters underneath the heart of the Red Keep. He hadn't had a visit from one of his little birds in about 2 hours and he was growing restless. He had both ravens from his little birds and visits from them in person. Varys was more than just a master of whisperers, he was a puppet master, stringing all the puppets together into a preferable finale. Varys had come to Westeros seeking to learn about the country and to ply his trade here in King's Landing. He now had an almost obsession with the game of thrones. His plan was always to place what King Robert called 'dragonspawn' on the Iron Throne. He believed in two important things, the dragon always has three heads, which he thought meant there would be 3 potential's to take the throne. He also believed that there was a prince who promised. Before the War of the Five Kings, Varys had 3 hopes. Daenerys was always his first choice, he and his old friend Illyrio was sure it was her. There second choice was Aegon and a rank outsider was Jon Snow. He could only guess and presume about Jon Snow, he had no proof from Ned Stark's mouth, he had put pieces together and found that he could not think who Ned would have a bastard child with and when it fit in with the story. He never knew whether Lyanna was pregnant. He decided that because of his Stark looks and origin that he would act more as a back-up plan. Daenerys was given the three dragons but Varys knew that once the dragonhorn sounded that each Dragon would go to its master. Varys had always thought that wherever the biggest one went represented the best hope. Alex Mudd had been and still was the instrumental piece of their plans. He found the eggs, Varys heard of the brilliance of the man, he was a great fighter, clever Politian, tactical commander and a loyal, honourable man. He planted the seed for Mudd to join the Stormcrows and eventually join Daenerys but his plan was thwarted by Daario Naharis who kicked him out. Varys aided all of his three hopefuls the best way he could, but his preferred ruler changed many times. Daenerys was the obvious favourite but she was told that she was baron and she lost her son and the Dothraki host so this affected the plan. Then Varys decided that his best chance may be Aegon. Jon Snow's move to the Watch almost ruled him out, Varys needed Howland Reed or Ned Stark to find Jon Snow for him to find out the truth. Snow climbed the ranks of the Watch which Varys was happy for, he planted certain things to happen for Jon Snow. He had a little bird around the Wildling pack when Snow was travelling with them and he had a couple of birds in and around Castle Black. In her taking of Slavers bay and Varys finding out she may not be baron moved him towards Daenerys. His intention was always to move Tyrion Lannister to one of them. Varys knew of Littlefingers plot of Joffrey's murder and he helped it along, Tyrion's trial was almost solely manipulated by Varys, he made a last minute decision on whether Shae would speak, he knew that if she did then Tyrion would demand Trial by combat and he would end up fleeing towards Daenerys or Aegon. He decided against forcing Tyrion's move to the Night's Watch and back to Jon Snow who he had become friends with, without Varys making it happen but because of Aegon's personality and Daenerys conquesting he sent Tyrion east. Varys had always turned things his way during his time in King's Landing. He regretted Ned Stark however, he wanted him to the wall so Jon would learn of his past and the Starks could possibly fly under Jon's Banner instead of Robb's.

Varys had eyes on Tyrion while he was in the east, Tyrion was driving Aegon where Varys wanted. He wanted Tyrion to spend time with all before he decided and he had done and he finally chose Jon Snow. Tyrion Lannister was a factor in Varys final choice. Varys had almost decided on Aegon when Varys killed Kevan Lannister and Pycelle but then when the horn blew from the mouth of Greyjoy, the green dragon moved towards Westeros, going to Aegon presumably and then it was shot down in the battle of Meureen. This was the end of Aegon in Varys's mind. The movements of Mudd in search of the truth for Jon Snow and Tyrion becoming Daenerys's hand meant that Varys decided that Aegon shouldn't sit on the Throne. He let Aegon take the Stormlands before spreading the rumour effectively that his wasn't a dragon. He felt a certain regret but it was for the best. Alex Mudd had was the real turn up for Varys. He found Howland Reed to tell Jon and also Arya Stark and Robert's bastard Gendry to aid Jon. The thing Varys was most regretful of was Mudd finding Galbart Glover and Jon being named a Stark. This was not in the plan and it frustrated Varys highly. Now it was a straight choice Jon Stark or Daenerys. He weighed it up, Jon had a lot of men and Alex Mudd and some good advisors behind him but he was a Stark and he named the crippled Stark boy his Heir until a Son is born to him and most importantly he lost his Dragon in battle. Daenerys had a lot of men, more experience in leadership, a Dragon and she did have Barristan Selmy and Jorah Mormont. Tyrion leaving her was a blow however and she wasn't as honourable and she cared only for the throne and not what came after. Varys had to decide, but he had a deciding factor to learn. After two hours of reports about Varys smaller schemes he received a raven which made his decision. He would decide on who the Dornish declared for, one of Daenerys Dragons killed Quentyn Martell but she argued that it was Jon Snow's dragon who did it. And the Martell's were disgraced by the existence of Stark due to Elia. Jon had the bastard son of Oberyn and he used him to persuade the Dornish. He read the letter. Doran and daughter overruled sand snakes, dorne have declared for Stormborn. That decided it for Varys. Daenerys it was, she had more men now, just. She needed one more thing for her conquest to work. She needed him, Mormont and Selmy were good men and honourable men, and good commanders but she needed a spider. Jon Stark would not accept Varys in his council because it was full and his position was taken by the Stark boy who could warg. Varys sent word, he had the fastest ship in Westeros ready for him to board. He would have to inform his little birds of his movement. That would take a while, he would keep people in King's Landing. His purpose there personally was ended. Loras Tyrell was to support Stark so soon Jon would take the city. Varys knew that if he was wrong then that would be that and Varys would have to start again. He sent word to Illyrio, he was also readying to flee to Daenerys for she offered him a place on her council as master of coin. Varys the spider, crawled out of King's Landing and onto his ship, with him he brought some gifts for the Queen. "The Prince that was Promised." He tried not to doubt his decision but something sounded wrong, could it be the Princess that was Promised?


	22. Chapter 22

**Arya 5**

It was Arya's command, well her and Jojen Reed's. They had the command of 4,000 men about to take the city of Lannisport. They made sure they were out of sight and they had archers on patrol, to shoot any scouts. They would wait for the war drums of Davos Seaworth's fleet. Then they would make ready to surpass the gates, get into the city and destroy the Lannister men who would all be around the port, distracted by Davos's attack. It was Jon Umber's plan, and a good one at that. This would be the first major blow in the war of the Westerlands. Her newly betrothed was with the Brotherhood and Tolhart men, they were attacking Clegane Keep and surrounding holdfasts and forts. Jon was taking his force to the rock where Alex Mudd was about to attack. Arya walked up on to a nearby hill and looked at Lannisport, it was a big city but the defence didn't look all too secure. She saw the rock in the distance and hoped that Mudd was nearly there, she could not deal with support from the rock. She knew that Jon was slightly behind due to the pace of his large Host. Arya knew that the West was protected by the Golden Tooth and if Lannisport was every attacked then the Rock would send aid but this time they couldn't. Arya walked back into the camp and entered the Command tent. There she found Jojen Reed, Harrion Karstark, Alysane Mormont, Sansa, Lord Laurence Hornwood who had been legitimized by Jon and Brandon Norrey, the chief of the mountain clans. They had a force made up of Valemen, Northern soldiers and clansmen. They had 600 on horse, the rest on foot. Perfect for taking a city. They knew this was not going to be an easy battle. The Lannisters had at least 2,000 men in the city maybe more. She hoped that Lord Davos's naval attack would help them out. He had many archers and about 500 men who could leave ships and fight, including himself. Arya spoke out "Lord Davos said he would make sure it was a night, the sun is setting. We need to prepare for battle. It may not be tonight but it could be." They all nodded. Then she looked towards Jojen, knowing he would have a inkling. He closed his eyes. Then re-opened "It's tonight. The drums will beat under the almost full moon. She liked Jojen Reed, he was a clever, brave and nice boy. He was a man grown but he looked like a boy and even though people called him little grandfather, he was a boy to Arya even though they were similar age. She watched as Sansa constantly looked at Jojen in a happy way. Arya didn't know why Sansa had come. She would have to stay out of the battle, she couldn't fight. That would mean they needed to keep guards to protect her. But she insisted to come and help nurse the wounded after the battle. She fancied herself as a healer, something which 'ladies' were typically good at. Arya knew how to cause injury not treat it. Harrion looked up now "So the plan is?" "We will march when we hear the drums. We will higher the ladders and ram the gate, first is to make sure we get the gate open then we need to find our way through the city and claim it. Now, here is the map of the city. We need to claim this Lord's keep here." She pointed and they all followed her finger. "The men on horse led by Lord Hornwood will ride for the docks and fight the men stationed there. The men on foot will spilt. Jojen will lead the Valemen left and kill the guards on post there and the men stationed in the left city keep. I will lead the majority of the Northmen with Harrion to the main Lord's keep and seize it. Lady Mormont and Lord Norrey will lead the Mormont men and the mountain clansmen to the right and secure that side of the city. Davos's men are going to attack the soldiers at the docks and then lead forward to take the soldiers keep at the docks. Once you have taken the keeps, leave men garrisoned then move towards the docks. Whoever holds the docks holds the city. If anything goes wrong either run to the ships or leave the way we came in. But nothing is going to go wrong." They all looked contempt and ready. Arya loved commanding battles, Jon had taught her much about it, she used to play Cyasse in Braavos as well. Arya knew this plan was sensible and effective. She just hoped that the Men she led were enough to take the well-defended Lord's Keep. Jojen made a order "Lets prepare, it should be in less than an hour." That's what they did.

**Daven **

Daven Lannister sat on the Lords chair in the great keep of Lannisport. He had come to sure up the defence of Lannisport. Daven never expected power or wanted it. He was now Warden of the West. His job was to protect the Westerlands but he was struggling. He managed to win a bloody battle against a small host of the golden company a few weeks back, they were scouting the areas with around 500 men and Daven led a force. He had done his best to prepare the Rock for battle but he knew there cause was lost as soon as that Alex Mudd went and took Crakehall, they could take it from the north but they needed men to hold the port and the rock. Daven left the rock in the charge of Damion Lannister, the castellan and also his son Lucien. They had about 5,000 men at the rock and 3,500 at the port. He heard that the Stark's had about 25,000 men spilt into different forces. He was approached by a officer of the army "We haven't had our scouts back which we sent an hour ago at your instruction." "We best prepare for battle then. Get the watch to secure the gates. I want archers on the walls. Any male over the age of 14 who can wield a sword to be given one. I will not lose the West without a fight." He looked motivated by that and he said "Yes My Lord, I will do that at once." Daven always lived in the shadow of the other Lannisters. His cousin and brother in law Tywin, Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister, Kevan Lannister even Tyrion Lannister. But now he was effectively Lord of Casterly Rock and he had to defend it till the death. He had considered surrending to Tyrion but he was against it and they needed to fight, King Tommen had commanded it. Tyrion was the rightful lord but he couldn't forgive the death of his brother in law, he was perhaps the only Lannister who was angry and upset at Tywin's death. Daven wanted one thing however, he wanted to kill the son of Rickard Karstark who killed his father, he didn't cut his hair for years because he promised vengeance. He did cut his hair because Karstark was killed but he hasn't since he heard that Harrion Karstark was part of the army coming south. He worried that he would end up fighting here and not meeting Karstark in battle. Daven fit his armour and weapons just in case and he went out to inspect the gate. He went to the main gate. He sorted the defence out, he was talking to an officer about using fire arrows and then suddenly, he heard the Lannister horn. It came from the docks, they were being attacked from the sea. Daven was confused, he mounted his horse and then an officer said "We should all go and help." Daven was more experienced to see this could be a diversion. "No, keep the archers on the walls and at least 500 men on the gate. Send the rest to follow me. He galloped his horse, he now rode with men following behind as well. He passed many men with weapons but no armour, he said either come to the docks or go to the gate!" He commanded this to everyone with a weapon. He arrived near the docks and saw a fleet incoming, then he heard them start up drums. He thought why would they do that so near the docks. Arrows were being shot and he looked for cover. Then he needed to check something. He jumped off his horse and ran up the docks tower, he looked to the east and saw a host running towards the city. He looked in the boats he saw less than 500 men with arms. He commanded the men in the nearby barracks to come with him. "Are we going up the main street?" "No, they will take there cavalry there, we make for the Lords Keep. Follow me." He knew there was about 500 men at the keep and about 200 following him. That could be enough. He heard the horn sound at the gates as he ran through the streets. Then he looked sideways down a side street and saw a bunch of Stark cavalry headed for the docks. Very clever plan but I knew better. He led the men still but some Stark men on horse were approaching, Daven cut a horse down and then killed the rider, suddenly Daven looked at this clothes, he had the Karstark sigil on. He was here. His chance for vengeance was here. This spurred him on as he ran forward towards the keep, he approached from the east and in front of the keep, he hid round the corner and waited for all the following men. He looked and saw the defenders trying to hold back the Stark men, they were scattered and Lannister men were in the middle of the square. The Lords keep was big and had one entrance and it had a small mini moat with a drawbridge, which was permanently open unfortunately. There was a large square in front of it. The defenders were shooting from the windows and fighting on the bridge. He saw a small man with a direwolf helm, wait it was a women. Princess Arya. Then he saw a man in a white cloak and presumed it was Harrion Karstark. Daven could deal a major blow to King Jon Stark by killing his sister and Lord Commander of his Kingsguard. He signalled to his men, "3, 2, 1. GO!" They ran out and started to attack the Stark men. Daven had his eyes fixed on the attackers on the bridge, Karstark and Princess Arya. He cut down man after man on his way, he felt his anger and strength coming to the forefront. He had men behind him. He always found that any man named Lannister inspired Loyalty. He realised that Karstark was to the left of him and Princess Arya was dead ahead. He had to choose. Vengeance or a major blow to King Stark and their cause. He chose duty as a Lannister over Vengeance. He ran towards the girl who was dancing around the Lannister men defending the bridge. She killed the ones on her side and was about to move over the bridge until Daven was close and she turned to meet him in combat. They exchanged blows, she was skilled and fast but then Daven thought. I am a Lannister. I do not get beaten by young girls, no matter how well trained. He used his brute strength to push her sword back then another man joined the fight and managed to force to disarm her before being punched back. Then Daven got her into confined space and then Daven pushed her over. He stood tall ahead of her, he got his sword in position and readied the swipe, and he could see the surprise and fear in her eyes through the helm. He raised the blade and then flung it towards her.

**Arya 6**

It had been a long battle, she had taken an arrow to her leg and struggled for the rest of the battle, she was regaining full fitness until she was taken by surprise by a man in red and gold armour, she could see long hair and beard coming through his rushingly put on helm. It was Daven Lannister. The long haired lion they called him. The warden of the west. She was confident of beating him but then another man came in and disarmed her while she was clashing with Lannister. She was now lying on the floor of the drawbridge facing near death, she saw him readying his sword to bring it down but she looked left and saw a flash of white. The sword of Daven Lannister was blocked by the sword of a white cloaked knight. Harrion Karstark. She felt ready to fight again. She drew her second sword and most dear possession, Needle. She engaged in a short fight with the man who disarmed here while she was fighting Lannister. She killed him and turned around to hear "YOU! YOU WILL DIE FOR MY FATHER. KARSTARK FILTH. I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE" Daven Lannister roared through his helm and angrily threw his sword and all his weight at Harrion. He looked shocked then he moved to the side, Lannister recovered and they started a duel. Arya was busy fighting other men with both Needle in her right hand and her valyrian steel sword in her left hand. But she kept an eye on the fight. Daven Lannister was on a mission. He swung violently at Harrion and looked to have the edge but she knew that Harrion was an experienced and cunning fighter. He would find a weakness and exploit it. She heard him say "What vengeance?" While blocking a strike. "Your father killed my father. I will have revenge." Harrion had found his weakness. While still fighting he said "Oh you're foolish father Ser Stafford Lannister. My father told me that he cut his head off and gave the rest of his body to Robb Stark's direwolf." It worked a trick, Daven Lannister gave all his fury into a blow which Harrion avoided. Lannister fell down because the blow was so powerful and then Harrion sliced his arm off, Lannister shrieked in pain then tried to get up and Harrion chopped off his head.

Arya thanked Harrion as they ran across the bridge together. They fought their way into the hall, killing the men in the hall. Leaving the women and children. Then they fought their way up the stairs. Jon had sent Harrion to give Arya an experience mind for battle and fighting and for him to keep an eye on reckless Arya. He was right to do so. Harrion had saved her life and they had taken the keep because of his brilliance. They had now taken the keep and a man flew the white direwolf on the banner pole. They gathered some men and made for the port. "Follow me!" she commanded and they did. They were running. The Port was in sight and she saw the Greyjoy and Davos's Baratheon men leaving the ships to join the ground battle. She saw the main keep at the port, she looked left and saw Jojen Reed and his men trying to fight their way towards the keep which was dead ahead of Arya, she knew the Mormont men would be securing the right side of the city. There was a Garrison at the front and back of the keep. The Lannister men had archers and all sides of the wall on top of the keep. She knew that this would have to be done with caution rather than rashness. She saw Jojen's men were quite small in number, the men from the ships were up and down the port killing any men they could find, not very well organised. She quickly talked to Harrion "How many archers do we have?" He looked slightly worried "Only 10." "Right, does anyone have a spare bow and some arrows?" She asked the men directly behind her, a Karstark man gave her one. She shouted down the triple row line of her men. "All archers to the front now!" when they all came she ordered "Lets take out their archers on the roof, but make it subtle." She fired herself, they were trying to detract attention from the 50 odd Lannister men guarding the south side of the keep. She fired at their archers and shot 3 down, some of the guarding men saw one of hers who ran out to get a clearer shot. Then a group of around 20 of Davos's knights on horseback attacked the turning Lannister guards, she sensed a chance. "NOW!" She and all her men ran out towards the small portside keep, she fired three shots as she ran then threw away the bow and drew needle. She knew that her Valyrian steel sword was better but the guards weren't well armoured and she was faster with needle. As she approached she span around, stroking one man with needle before stabbing another. After defeating the guards she ran up the stairs of the keep alone, then she realized more Lannister men had come over to the keep and were taking her men from behind. She killed the remaining 2 men on the roof, ducking from one arrow. She was going to run back down the stairs, she approached the stairs then saw a sea of red running up. She backed off, quickly grabbing a dead man's long bow. She killed 2 men as they came up the stairs but then she had no arrows close by and before she knew it she was alone on the top of a roof with 8 Lannister men surrounding her, she peeked over the wall and saw her small host of men were crushed. She feared that these men were help from the rock. She did look around and see that the majority of the port and foreseeable city was under the Stark's control. But she knew this could be the end, the men were eyeing her up, looking confident. She knew she could defeat 2 at a time maybe 3 or 4 but any more and she was dead. Then 4 of them moved towards her as the others went to the sides to look at the situation in the city. She drew her other sword, she was decent with the right hand, moving the lighter needle into the right hand. She saw no way out of this, the keep was too high, even with armour the fall would likely break a bone or kill her. She would do what her father and brothers would do in this situation, die with honour. She moved against these four men, they looked able but she knew that her pace would surprise them, she had to spin around them like Syrio had taught her, she managed to kill 1 with a backwards slash with needle then she held off the three before kicking one of them down then she took advantage of the others surprise and killed them both with a strong slash with both her swords. She then saw the other 4 looking disgusted with their friend's efforts, another came up the steps, and the man who she knocked down got up. Now she had to fight 6, 5 of them all ran at her and despite cutting one down they managed to knock both swords out of her hands and kick her to the ground. They took of her helm. One of them said "look boys, its Arya Stark." "Could be worth a ransom" said one of them. Another said "Could be worth having a go on her" Arya would not let that happen ever. The one with a dagger to her neck said "The Starks are attacking from the right look, we've no time for this. We kill her." He raised a dagger then suddenly, a sword went through his back, it was the man who said nothing and had just come up the stairs and hadn't moved against her with the others. He was in Lannister armour though. He quickly killed the other 4 men with lightning fast sword skills then he unsheathed his sword. "You saved my life" Arya said then he took off his helm and smiled at her, he was black haired with brown eyes and looked slightly foreign, she didn't recognise him however, he then said "A girl owes a man a death. For only death can pay for life. You are a girl who was once a boy was then a girl on the run then a faceless man and now a princess." Only one man would say this. "Jaquen?" "Jaquen is dead. Valar Morgulhis." He handed her a coin. An Iron Coin.


	23. Chapter 23

**Alex Mudd 3**

As the sun was rising Alex moved his white dragon into the battle. It swept Lannister's forces in half in one move. Lannister replied with a catapult fire. Alex placed his archers spread out in different positions. Then a man came in "My lords, Princess Arya has taken Lannisport, Harrion Karstark slayed Daven Lannister in battle, other Lannister's are being held captive and there has been no sack of the city, just occupation." He and Tyrion looked up from their game of Cyasse and were both pleased about the news. Tyrion less so "I was hoping that Daven would not die for a lost cause. Always a good man was Daven, too loyal towards my father though. They say he was a good warden of the West, one of my sister's better notions." Mudd said, "Ready the men. We ride to the rock in an hour." He and Tyrion both woke during the night, they drank and played Cyasse for hours. "I suppose I better ready for battle then. I always find I fight better drunk" Tyrion stated. "Tyrion, is it true what they say? That you slew an elephant in the battle of Meureen?" "Yes, shot him with my crossbow. One of the men said that the trunk was the weak spot, I exploited it." Alex chuckled. "You certainly have a surprising amount of experience in battle for a dwarf." Tyrion agreed "Too much for my liking." Alex got up feeling slightly drunk and walked back to his own tent to ready himself. He was to set up camp and ready the siege, he was supposed to try and kill some Lannister men before King Jon came. Alex had an idea however, he and Bronn had hatched the idea after Tyrion had spent 40 minutes talking about the defence of the rock. He and Bronn along with 10 of Bronn's men were to climb the rock from the one place where no one would suspect. The steepest part. Tyrion had told them that the side which faces the ocean is so steep that they have no defenders that side of the castle. Alex had some climbing spikes they found in Castamere, about 12 pairs and they were going to climb up and try to get into the castle and cause some problems. They were going to sneak around for a while before they struck and opened the gates.

Alex felt the wind whipping into his back as he looked down and saw darkness and death, this was a risky climb, and if he fell it would mean death. He was a decent climber, he did some in Essos but he climbed parts of the wall when it was standing and that was his experience. They were nearly at the top now, 12 of the, had set off on the climb, he and Bronn along with 6 other men were the only ones left now. 4 had fallen to death. He knew that this plan was very risky, if they were caught upon entry then they were dead or they were hostages. Alex knew they wouldn't fail though, but getting up was the problem. They had to go in the middle of the night so the nearby ships wouldn't see them or anyone in the castle. They would climb the rock then sneak into the fortress at the top. Then they would hide until sunrise then they would open the gates and make sure the road was doable for men and even horses. King Jon and his men had arrived before they left, they had been fighting a battle with archers but not tried to siege the rock yet. Their only chance of a speedy victory was sabotage. They were really near the top now and the footholds were disappearing and now they all began to struggle. Bronn called over "I can't see a way to get up there, it's only another 20 feet but its sheer rock with no footholds. A former night's watch ranger named Stonesnake who had joined before they left called over "I'll go up then use the rope I have to pull you up." "Okay, Bronn call you're men to stop climbing" It was too late, the three men on Alex's left all started to worry and shout then they all fell one by one. And Alex turned round to see only Bronn, himself and Stonesnake. This mission had failed already, Alex hadn't even heard the others fall. Now him and Bronn found a decent place to stop on a self and watched Stonesnake climb up, he was so close to the top then he got up and then he suddenly fell down, Alex saw an arrow in his heart as he fell past them. "Bronn, there is man at the top!" "We can't go down now, what do we fucking do?" "Wait, see if it's one man, I'll get my bow out, I should be able to shoot off this ledge." Bronn nodded and Alex got the bow from his back and placed an arrow in it. Then he saw a man peering over, "Who goes there?" He asked quietly. Alex shot him down then they waited, no one said anything or no one else leaned over the cliff for the next 2 minutes. It was just one man. "We'll have to climb this fucker now." Bronn stated. Alex nodded and began the climb, they followed the way Stonesnake went and they were really struggling to pull themselves up. Alex felt his climbing spikes faltering, he kept going through the struggle and then he felt for the next handhold and felt the top. He dragged himself up then he dragged Bronn up. They made it.

They checked around for guards and saw none, there was small wall just as Tyrion had said. They both looked over and saw no one, they jumped it and then Bronn suggested they look for somewhere to hide. They both were wearing Lannister cloaks and had Lannister armour in their bags. They knew they couldn't blend in but it was in case a commoner saw them, which was more likely than a guard. They both saw the big main hall behind some of the smaller buildings, they found a little spot next to the wall which was being used as a temporary stable with a roof, and they decided that would do. They sat down and both looked at each other knowing that just the 2 of them wasn't enough. 2 men couldn't open the gates without being killed but they had no choice. They talked quietly about things such as women, childhood and their battles they had been in. Alex told Bronn all about Daenerys and the east as well as the battle of ice and Bronn told Alex about the battle of Blackwater Bay amongst other things. They both drank wine to keep them awake. After a few hours, Alex saw the sun rising. It was time. They put on their Lannister attire including helms. They both need only take off the cloaks and breastplates and they were in Stark clothes. They had been told by Tyrion the best way to get to the gates undetected. They took some passage ways on the edge of the wall, avoiding the keep. They walked past another two soldiers now, one asked "How's it faring lads? Fucking Stark has brought a giant host. Are only chance is help from Jaime or the Tyrell's." Bronn answered "It's looking fucking grim isn't it. Let's hope we can get a chance to kill that fucking imp and all those cunt northerners." They both laughed and continued. They continued without being stopped before reaching the gate. It was manned by only 2 men. "Alright lads, you're early. But that's good, we are calling everyone to the gates in about an hour unless the Starks start marching. In fact now you're hear, we'll go and call Ser Lucion to ready the men. You have the gate." They nodded and couldn't believe their luck. They watched them leave towards the main keep then looked down towards the camp, the stark men were getting ready. Alex got the Stark banner he had and stood atop the walls and waved it. Their army were readying the climb up the road which was wide enough for 5 men to climb at a time. They would use their heavy cavalry straight through the gate, they had some infantry and archers hiding in the lower parts of the rock ready to join them. The rest of men on foot would follow the cavalry. Alex and Bronn would have to wait long enough until they opened the gate. It had been a long 10 minutes then they heard the horn and they both pulled to open the gate. They pulled it open and now knew this could be the death for both of them. They jumped down, took of their Lannister cloaks, revealing their sigils. Alex had Stark whereas Bronn had his own sigil on his undercloak. 6 Lannister men ran in now, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? OPENING THE GATES? WAIT YOU'RE STARK MEN. ATTACK THEM!" The 6 men ran forward, Bronn threw a knife in one of them, Alex unsheathed his Valyrian Longsword. Alex fought 3 and Bronn 2, Alex now was blocking their advance, he clashed with one before catching another off guard and killing him then he quickly slashed the legs of one of them before finishing him off. Before he could get to the next Bronn put a knife through their throat. Alex saw that the cavalry were halfway up the rock, hundreds of Lannister men were marching to the gate now. Bronn asked "Do we stay here and defend the gate or move out and hope the cavalry gets here." "I'm defending the gate. You do as you wish." Bronn looked at him and said "I'll take that dead cunt's bow and fire from down those rocks. I'm a sellsword who wants to stay alive. I'm sorry Mudd." Bronn took the bow and ran down. Alex stood alone. He would not run away. He knew he wasn't a Stark but he felt part of Jon's family, he was close to Arya, Bran, Rickon, Benjen and Meera. He would die for this cause, he wanted peace in Westeros and at this moment in time keeping this gate open represented keeping the chance for peace in Westeros. He quickly got out his bow. He saw that the onrushing Lannister's were all on foot and about 200 metres away. He had a chance to kill some with his bow. He now shot arrow after arrow straight into Lannister Men's bodies. Bringing down at least 12 before he had to draw his sword. Bronn had killed about 8 from down on the rocks. He knew during sword fights he was about to have, Bronn would kill many with a bow. He saw that the cavalry weren't far away. But he feared they would ignore him and make to close the gates. Alex moved towards the gate and meant to stay there guarding the mechanism that opened the gate until his death. He had sword in hand and he began to fight for his life. He stood there, holding his ground, killing man after man. Slashing his sword constantly. He had killed about 9 more men then he felt a sudden gust of pain. He had an arrow in his chest. He fell down on his knees, a man moved to open the gates and Alex stood up and chopped his head off. Then he clashed with more men, the cavalry can't be that far behind he thought, as he was fighting the men, the men were dropping down without Alex touching them due to Bronn. But then he felt another blow, another arrow. Alex felt the end coming now. He regained his composure and continued fighting, he desperately slashed his sword around, trying to hold these men off despite the throbbing pain. He looked at the man who had fired two arrows into him. It was a Lannister, Lucien Lannister. Tyrion said he was the best archer in the Lannister family when talking about who would be commanding the army here. He had drawn another arrow and it was fixed on Alex then Lucien fell down, it was a arrow from Bronn. Bronn walked through the gates threw down his bow, drew his sword and began to fight the men who were attacking Alex. Alex now had to fall down. He didn't know what was happening, he was in Bronn's arms now. "Come on Mudd. Don't fucking die on me now." Alex saw a rush of horses and white banners then he collapsed.

**Jon 13**

Jon was out of his tent talking to Torregg when the Stark Banner was waved at the top of the rock. Jon didn't approve of Mudd's plan but it had seemed to work. Horns blew and men readied their positions. He was to lead the cavalry charge with Tormund while Sand, Tyrion and Lord Tolhart commanded the foot. Jon mounted his horse and kept Ghost close to him. He assembled the cavalry quickly, rode across the narrow line and then addressed his men "Now is the hour! Riders of the North! Oaths you taken, now fulfil them all! For the King In the North!" They all cheered and Jon set off, he rode with Torregg on his right and Lorimas Mudd to his left. He felt the coastal wind in his face as he rode up the rock. He reached the gate, he saw that the Lannister's were trying to defend it now but when he reached, Jon and his cavalry breached the gate. He fought dozens of Lannister men while on his horse, he felt Ghost killing many men. Jon kept fighting and realised that a lot of his men were through, his footmen were nearly there was well. He turned around and saw Bronn, holding off a few men while guarding a body which was on the floor, it was Alex. Jon jumped off his horse, cut down a few Lannister men and made his way to Mudd. He went over "Alex, are you alright?" Bronn looked up and said "He'll live." Jon shouted at a few of his men "Take Lord Mudd somewhere safe and defend him." Then Jon and Bronn re-joined the battle, fighting together side by side, a king and up jumped cut throater. Jon saw that this fortress was not set up to defend attackers once the attackers got up the rock, there was a wide open courtyard then the buildings had large doors that were already open. Jon was now confident of his own fighting prowess and believed he could beat anyone. He had worked on it for years now and he was now taking only 2 or 3 clashes of swords before being able to kill the Lannister men. He continued to battle and fight within the castle, he saw that some of his men led by Tormund were making their way into the keep and Jon knew the castle was going to be taken. He called to Bronn "Let's make our way inside and secure the castle." Bronn nodded. Jon and Bronn were running towards the keep when Tyrion Lannister joined them on his small horse. He dismounted and they walked into the keep to find that the remaining Lannister men had yielded. Some of the Lannister family were held by his men. They had taken the rock. Jon now saw Tyrion go towards the Lords seat in the main hall now. He stood next to the seat and addressed the captives. "You all know me." One man said "We know you for a Kingslayer, Kinslayer and a monster." Tyrion did not look phased. "I did not kill Joffrey, my father yes. I have come to claim what is mine by rights. You know me for a monster but I am not. If It were not for me, all of you would likely be killed for being a Lannister. I spare you all. I am now the Lord of Casterly rock and the warden of the west. I spare all men and all members of my family. For now my heir is Martyn Lannister until a son is born to me from a wife. I would hope you can all serve me well and I hope I can bring peace and prosperity back to the Westerlands." They all looked quite contempt with what Tyrion had said. Jon looked around now and saw a bruised and bloodied Alex Mudd with arrows in his body and clearly limping, walking along with a women. She looked quite comely and she looked quite shy. Alex spoke directly to Tyrion "My Lord Lannister. I was being patched up by this lovely woman and I found out who she is. This is." Tyrion spoke in great excitement and relief "Tysha." She smiled at him and Jon knew that Tyrion was happy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Daenerys 1**

Dany was sat atop of her throne in Meureen. She had been given word that two important visitors had come to Meureen seeking her. She had this word many times recently. She was tired of this city now, she regretted staying so long. She still needed more men really. She had about 7,000 unsullied. They were battle hardened and under the effective command of Grey Worm. Her Master of Law. She had a small council now. Ser Jorah had suggested it. It took her a long time to convince herself and Ser Barristan to allow Ser Jorah to return but he begged for forgiveness explained everything and he slew Victarion Greyjoy the man who stole her children away from her. She still had Drogon who was much more under control but Viserion had gone to the north of Westeros to her supposed "nephew" Jon Stark and the other had been killed on its way somewhere else. Her Small council was too small for now, it consisted of Ser Jorah, who was her Hand of the King. Ser Barristan, her Lord Commander of her Queensguard. Her Master of Horse was Khal Jhaqo. After she had taken his Khalasar for her own because they followed her strength, she decided to keep Jhaqo to lead them because they followed her but trusted him. He wasn't too bad of a man he was devoted to her because of the war she proved her strength after he found her. The Dothraki added 7,000 fighters to her numbers. Grey Worm was her master of Law, she needed a Master of Coin, she had sent a letter to Illyrio to come to her and take the position. She didn't know about gaining a master of whisperers, there was no one she knew to suit the role. Daario had wanted a role on the council so she appointed him Master of Ships and ended their sexual relationship. She was told while in the Dothraki Sea that she could have children now, so she would have to marry someone and bear children. She would do that after she took the Iron Throne. Jorah wanted to marry her but she had some reservations about that. She was waiting to sail, she had 8,000 unsullied, 7,000 Dothraki, she had about 3,000 sellswords all under Daario's command, she also had 20,000 freedmen who had been training for the last few years. She had knighted 50 of them under Barristan's advice. But she did need more ships.

She was now sat on the throne, with Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah and Grey worm to her side. She saw two quite large in the belly men come through the door and she saw Illyrio. She was so happy to see him again. "Illyrio, my friend. I'm glad you came. You may take your seat as master of coin on my council." He smiled "Thank you, your grace. I bring with me 100 ships that I have purchased myself to pledge to your cause. And I bring you a loyal friend to your cause." Ser Barristan looked disgusted "Not you. Your Grace, do not trust this man. This is Varys the spider, King Robert, Joffrey and Tommen's Master of Whisperers." She had heard about this man, he had served her father but then also served the Baratheon kings. "Your Grace, I come to at this late hour for good reason. I served your father before he was killed and I have been your loyal servant all this time. I have made sure you were kept safe. When Ser Jorah gave me reports of you, I told the king only what I wanted him to hear. When he ordered you to be killed, I made sure all the killers were stopped or cancelled but I missed one that was arranged by Littlefinger. For that I am sorry. I stayed in King's Landing to gather information about the realm and its current predictiment. I have brought with me some gifts to help you in your conquest. I pledge myself and my little birds to you. I would be grateful to have to honour to be your master of whisperers to you as I was to your father." The plump bald man bowed gracefully when he finished. Surprisingly Dany believed what he said. "What gifts?" she asked him. "Your Grace, you need bannermen in Westeros and you will need some of higher born lords. I have brought with me wilfully and ready to serve you, Tyrek Lannister the son of the late lord Tywin's youngest brother and currently 3rd in line for Casterly rock. He would be your Lord of Casterly Rock and he could bring the Westerlands to you. I also bring a potential lord of Storms End. Jon Stark has a bastard son of Robert who he legitimized to be lord of the stormlands. So I bring you Edric Storm, bastard son of Robert Baratheon, he is a dutiful boy who will obey you." Ser Jorah interrupted "You bring her the bastard son of the man who put her entire family to sword." Varys gave a knowing smile to her "Your Grace, this boy is but 12. He never even met his father and he is no threat. But if you don't want him that is understandable. I also bring with me some lesser lords but they have some men and are loyal to you. I also bring you information that the Kingslayer has moved north to strike at white harbour and Winterfell to draw Jon Stark back. Loras Tyrell is Hand of the King and is power in king's Landing. He has made a secret pact with Jon Stark for an alliance. I have much more information for you. And I know much about the city of King's Landing. Secret ways in and out and also knowledge about the defences." Dany could not help but be impressed. She had found it hard to trust since Tyrion Lannister had left very soon after he joined her but she felt she could trust this man who desperately wanted her on the throne. "Lord Varys. I will permit you a seat on the council. But if you prove as unloyal as the imp then I will unleash Drogon onto you with all the fires of hell." He tittered "You truly are the last dragon. I will not betray you my queen." Ser Jorah did not look pleased but Dany had completed her small council. "Right, I have my full council. I have waited in Meureen for long enough. Grey Worm, send word to the leaders who retook Astapor and Yunkai. Command them to leave a garrison there, with a strong leader and then come with their strength to Meureen. And find Daario and command him to assemble his fleet, adding the new ships. Council meeting come sunset. I will set sail to Westeros soon. Once in the sea we will wait for the right moment. Decide when and where to land and attack. It's time for this mummer's dragon Jon Stark to understand that there is only one dragon." They all bowed and took their leave.


	25. Chapter 25

**Rickon 1**

It was Rickon Stark's nameday. He was 13 today, Rickon's life up to now had been eventful to say the least. He lived the first few years of his life in peace but then his father left with his two sisters, then his mother, then his brother and finally he had left Winterfell. He lived many years with Osha on Skagos. They were taken prisoner at first, the skagosi had plans to start war on the North and take it. They wanted Rickon as a hostage but then they found out Robb died and he was almost valueless. They kept him anyway but he was well looked after by Osha and a man named Trawn who had become Osha's husband of sorts. He died of the flu just days before Davos the Onion lord had 'rescued' Rickon and brought him to the wall and to his half-brother Jon. Now he was Lord of Winterfell. It was different to when he was a child here, different people, new buildings and a new situation for Rickon. It was a strange thing, the new Maester Mullen told him it was rare that a third son would be Lord and a third son would be Lord Protector before him. He and Benjen had never expected leadership. Rickon lived much of his life, just surviving not learning to rule. He did learn much on Skagos though, how to fight and outwit people. He also became strong because of the amount of food they gave him. Rickon now loved to fight with swords or any weapon. He had been taught strength from Osha and the Skagosi, taught common sense from Davos and Trawn, how to fight from Jon, Alex and uncle Benjen. And how to rule Winterfell from Benjen and Maester Mullen.

But on his nameday it would not be celebrations. They had been sent a letter from Casterly rock a few nights ago. Good news and bad. The Westerlands had been taken by Jon. Tyrion Lannister was the new Lord of Casterly Rock after Alex Mudd and Jon had taken the castle. His sister Arya had taken Lannisport and it was to be ruled by a young lordling named Podrick Payne. But the bad news was that Jaime Lannister had taken a fleet with about 10,000 soldiers aboard ships. They sailed for White Harbour and their aims were to invade the north and do as much damage as possible. The Kingslayer thought the north had made the mistake again of not leaving enough men. He was wrong. Tormund had left 2,000 men at the Dreadfort. They were moving down south. All the lords had left a decent sized garrison. But the 'migrants' who had come north were to offer them the best hope. His uncle Benjen was rallying forces at Hornwood ready to move down. He estimated he would have about 12,000 men. And he would be leaving 500 men in Winterfell. This kind of thing was considered a change in history for Westeros. His uncle told him that it was Arya who hatched the plan to invite people to the north. They sent out all the ships they had with a clear message, 'Winter is over. The North is under new leadership and all are welcome. You are guaranteed safety and work. Free passage to everyone.' After 5 trips from almost every ship each Bannermen had they had a new population and many new soldiers. His uncle was readying to leave the castle now. As Rickon walked out he saw his uncle talking to the steward of the castle. Benjen had been clear that he wanted Rickon to hold the garrison while he went and fought the Kingslayer. He believed Rickon was ready for this new challenge. Rickon looked around the walls of Winterfell and at his 500 men and felt real power.


End file.
